Rairoads Are Magic
by Sanguine Blade
Summary: I am a Thomas fan so I wanted to show a Thomas mlp crossover could be original. If wanting to animate then contact me. Two seasons are done and a third on the way. Enjoy! P.S. I will read your reviews or comments so please post them. Her is a quick plot point this world, The Magic Railroad bridges to magic lands. So...What lands have access to it? Read and see...
1. Episode 1 A new Dimension, A new Look

MLP adventures on Sodor

Episode 1: A New Dimension, a New Look

Narrator: Long ago, there was a railroad. This railroad bridged many places with its tracks and branch lines. However, one day this railway vanished. Eventually, this railway faded into nothing more than a memory and all its users forgot its mere existence. However, many years later with the help of a little engine, the railway was brought back along with all its magic and other connections. So, this is a story of one of those branches being brought back by the unexpected.

Narrator: Allow me to take you to a magical place. Far away from us with talking trains and other things. This is the island of Sodor. And it is here where our story begins.

Narrator: Thomas is one of these engines.

Thomas: hello!

Narrator: one day Thomas was puffing along his branch line with a puzzled look on his face.

Narrator: His coaches Annie and Clarabelle knew this and asked him why.

Annie/Clarabelle: Thomas! You seem to be lost in thought. May we ask why?

Thomas: Hmm? Oh it's just that I'm curious about something.

Annie/Clarabelle: And what would that be?

Thomas: Well… I remembered the Magic Railroad and I wonder what other places used it when it was in constant use?

Narrator: this was a good question. After all he didn't see anyone but he and Lady use it…Until Now…

Narrator: Far away in another world. There was a land called Equestria. Our story takes us to the town of PonyVille. Where we meet our other band of heroes.

Narrator: We see a pony named Twilight Sparkle walking into the woods with 5 others.

? : Are you sure there is something out here darling.

Twilight: yes Rarity books don't lie

Rainbow Dash: Yea remind me what that book said again?

Twilight: I told you all already. The book said that in these woods lies a railroad. According to legend, this railroad connects to another world.

Pinkie Pie: Like the mirror?

Twilight: Exactly

Narrator: the group eventually reached a cave with buffers and a small set of rails inside.

Twilight: Yes, we found it!

Apple Jack: That's great sugar…But now what do we do?

R.D: I say we go through this puppy.

Twilight: I agree. We must find what's out there.

Twilight: now who wants to go fir-

Narrator: But before she finished her sentence Rainbow Dash zoomed through and disappeared. Followed shortly by Pinkie and Apple Jack pushing Fluttershy forward. Rarity slowly with a look of fear walked through the buffers. Twilight took one look behind her and then walked through.

Narrator: Twilight and her friends ended up on the other side fast asleep. After a while Twilight heard whispers.

? : Who do you think they are? And where are they from?

? : Well we can't ask them while there asleep now can we?

? : Shoosh! Let them sleep we can ask them once they come to.

? : Fine

? Wait one is waking up!

Twilight ugh. What happened? (Yawn)

? We are glad you six are okay

Twilight: Thank you

She said as she saw who was speaking. It was three talking engines. All of whom were staring at her.

Twilight: ahhh!

Engine 1: it's okay calm down you are in a safe place.

Twilight where are we? what happened?!

Engine 2: calm down let us explain

Engine 3: You are on the Island of Sodor and Thomas found you and your friends and we brought you hear to our sheds at the Big Station.

The engine said pointing to a small blue engine with the number 1 on his side.

Thomas: What is your name anyway?

Twilight: I am twilight Sparkle.

Engine 2: that's odd… engines usually don't have last names

Twilight: What!

Thomas: is something the matter?

Twilight: No it's fine. Do you by chance have a mirror so I could see myself?

Engine 3: There is one to your right.

Twilight looked to her right and was shocked. There in the reflection was a pink and magenta tank engine. With Three big driving wheels and two smaller wheels in the back. She also had her mark painted on her tanks.

Twilight: Wow!

Engine 3: What is it?

Twilight nothing. I guess I haven't looked in the mirror in a while.

She said trying to hide the truth of who she was.

Engine 3: any way back to introductions. I am Henry. Nice to meet you

Engine 2: and I'm Edward

Twilight: Nice to meet all of you do you know where my friends are?

Thomas: Yes they are in the sheds to your left. I'll take you to them

So, the two engines puffed off to the sheds. Twilight's eyes opened wide. There in front of here were all her friends. However, they were all engines too.

Rainbow dash was on the far left. She had 12 large wheels on each side and a tender with her mark on it.

Next, Twilight turned to a tank engine who was Pinkie Pie. She was a small engine with three small wheels on each side and three humps on the top like a camel.

Fluttershy was in the middle. She resembled an Atlantic Class engine with yellow paint and pink butterflies on her tender.

Apple jack was next to her she had brown paint and was an Evening Star class with many driving wheels and a long tender with her apple mark.

Rarity was on the Far right. She was a 0-6-0 saddle tank engine with a diamond mark on her back.

Twilight: Hello? Is everyone ok?

Rainbow: (Yawn) I'm fine

Fluttershy: I think I'm ok

Apple Jack: What happened?

Rarity: yes where are we?

After a few minutes they realized who was talking. There in front of them was a pink and magenta tank engine.

Fluttershy: Twilight is that you?

Twilight: yes and I'm not the only one who has changed I see.

The five looked at each other and gasped

All Five: What Happened!


	2. Episode 2 New land, New Jobs

Episode 2

New Land New Jobs

Thomas: What do you mean? Where are you from?

Twilight: Allow me to explain

Twilight: we came to this Island from our world via magical buffers.

Thomas was amazed. His eyes were wide with excitement

Thomas: I knew there was more to the Magic Railroad!

Mane 6: What Magic Railroad?

Thomas: There is a railway that connects to other magical places. Your world must have been a Branch line on that railroad that just so happened to link to our side of that railroad.

Twilight: Remarkable…

R.D: okay… so what do we do here?

Thomas: well if you want to stick around I can talk to the railroad owner to get you jobs.

Twilight: that would be perfect

The next day Sir Topham Hatt came to see his new engines.

The Fat Controller: well I must say it is nice to have new engines.

Rainbow: thanks sir so what do we get to do?

The Fat Controller: Well that is why I'm here. Twilight you shall be working on the Farquhar Branch with Percy, Toby, Daisy, and… Thomas.

Twilight: thank you sir

Mr. Hatt: Rainbow Dash... You shall be helping with a fast passenger run to the station at Vicars town

Rainbow: I'm on it speed is my thing after all.

: Fluttershy you shall help with slow passenger trains that connect to the branch lines.

Fluttershy: yes sir

Apple Jack I need you to help with main line freight trains connecting with the branch lines.

Apple Jack: Can do!

: Rarity I need you to shunt coaches in the Main Yard and Pinkie Pie will shunt trucks in the yard.

Rarity: what does shunt mean sir?

Mr. Hatt: it means you are to get them into place for the other engine's trains.

Pinkie: We've got it covered

Mr. Hatt: Good, now that you have your jobs off you go.

And the six engines puffed off to do their work. However, their experiences will be kept for another story.


	3. Episode 3 Twilight and Farquhar

Episode 3

Twilight and Farquhar

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Twilight who recently arrived to the island was arriving at Farquhar.

Twilight: Wow! That was faster than I expected to arrive.

? : Hello who are you?

Twilight looked and saw a green coach like engine.

Twilight: my name is Twilight. I am guessing you are Daisy?

Daisy: That is me yes. You must be the new engine welcome to Farquhar Branch.

Twilight: Thank you where do I start?

Daisy: Well we do need an engine to help organize trucks at the quarry. Would you mind doing that?

Twilight: No not at all. I love to organize.

So twilight puffed up to the Farquhar Quarry. There she saw two tram engines.

Twilight: Hello? I am here to help organize the Quarry loads for the trains.

Toby: why hello my name is Toby we sure could use an organizer. What do you think Mavis?

Mavis: Indeed we do need a shunter because we are both busy getting the trucks filled.

Twilight: Very well I'll set to work at once.

Twilight was busy pushing and pulling trucks to and fro all day. As the day ended Twilight puffed to the sheds.

Thomas: So Twilight, how was your first day?

Twilight: It was fun. Organizing is a hobby of mine after all.

? : Well good for you.

Said a small green tank engine

Twilight: I don't think we've met you must have been the other engine Mr. Hatt mentioned. It's Percy right?

Percy: yep that's me and I would love to stay but I have a mail train to take. Good bye!

Twilight: have a good run!

Twilight said before she fell happily asleep.


	4. Episode 4 Rainbow and the Race

Episode 4

Rainbow and the Race

Rainbow Dash was waiting at The Big Station to be coupled up.

Rainbow Dash: Get in quickly please!

Just then, a large blue engine puffed up next to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: who the heck are you?

? : My name is Gordon and I pull the fastest trains on Sodor.

Rainbow Dash: Is that so? Well how about a race? From here to Vicars town?

Gordon: Very well… I'll show you that I'm the fastest.

The guard blew his whistle and the two raced off. Gordon was in the lead but halfway Rainbow took the lead and rocketed by.

Rainbow Dash: See you later Gordon!

Rainbow Screeched to a halt at Vicars town. Happy with her victory. Gordon puffed in 5 minutes later.

Rainbow Dash: Good race Gordon you are the first to match me in a long time. Let's be friends.

Gordon: Of course we can Rainbow.

And the two steamed back to Tidmouth were they fell asleep


	5. Episode 5 Apple Jack and the Trucks

Episode 5:

Apple Jack and the Trucks

It was a beautiful morning and Apple Jack was waiting at the docks for her first goods train.

Apple Jack: is that all Salty?

Salty: Ay there's your 20 trucks all ready to go. But remember, you must stop at all the branch lines running along the route to Vicars Town.

Apple Jack: can do partner!

Then she pulled the long train away. The train was going well until they came to a hill.

Troublesome Trucks: Hold Back! Hold Back!

Apple Jack: Oh no you don't!

So A.J. bumped the cars and they stayed quiet. Then they arrived at the top of the hill.

Trucks: Go on! Go on!

The trucks pushed her down the hill.

Apple Jack: Oh No you don't

She said throwing on her brakes. The brakeman also applied his brakes. They sped along braking all the way. Finally, they stopped at Vicars Town.

Apple Jack: Phew! That was a close one. As for you low down varmints! Try that again and I'll bump you clean off the rails.

Tucks: no no no! Please don't do that we are sorry Apple Jack.

The trucks were as good as their word. They remained quiet the rest of the return journey. After her work Apple Jack puffed back to the sheds.


	6. Episode 6 Pinkie,Rarity, and the Yard

Episode 6:

Pinkie, Rarity, and the Yard

Rarity and Pinkie had been assigned to shunting duties until Sir Topham had other jobs for them. Rarity didn't mind pushing and pulling the coaches. They came smoothly and didn't complain. Pinkie was in charge of shunting the freight cars. Every time the cars were being stubborn, Pinkie sang or made them laugh to get them to stop.

Rarity: phew! This job isn't bad but it is a lot of work.

Pinkie: It is a little hard but I think it's nice to see everyone

Rarity: I would prefer to pull some of these coaches myself along the line.

Pinkie: We will get our chance don't you worry.

That made Rarity happy and they continued on with their work. Later, Sir Topham showed up in his car.

Hatt: Good evening Rarity and Pinkie.

Rarity: Evening darling

Pinkie Evening Mr. Hatt

Hatt: I've decided to give you new jobs.

Rarity and Pinkie: yea

Hatt: however you must pull a train of passengers and a freight before I can give you the new work. Are you up to it?

Rarity: Very well I shall do my best

Pinkie: As will I

Hatt: Good now you better get your trains in order to take them to Farquhar.

Then he drove away. Soon both trains for both engines were ready. Rarity left with her passengers and Pinkie followed with her cars.

Rarity: come along dearies

She said to the coaches as she left the station.

Pinkie: Come along you guys

She said as she pulled the trucks away.

The two chuffed along the rails towards Farquhar which was their endpoint. Suddenly, Pinkie heard a snap! Rarity applied her brakes to see what the matter was.

Rarity: Pinkie are you ok?!

Pinkie: my pistons broke.

Rarity: Well you have been worked very hard.

Then she had an idea.

Rarity: I will push both trains to the next station. However you will have to tell me when to brake.

Pinkie: Oakey Dokie Rarity!

Rarity coupled up and pushed the trains forward. After a few hours they reached Farquhar. The two screeched to a halt at the station. Where Twilight and daisy were waiting for their trains.

Twilight: Hello you two. What happened Rarity?

Rarity: Pinkie broke a piston. After all, she had been working hard in the yard.

Then Sir Topham arrived

Hatt: Well done you two. You both deserve a treat. Rarity you will pull coaches and Pinkie Pie you will get patched up and then work a smaller yard so as to not damage you as much.

Pinkie and Rarity: Thank you Sir!

Together the two went to the sheds to rest. Then the fell asleep side by side.


	7. Episode 7 Thomas the Pony?

Episode 7

Thomas the pony?

It had been a busy week on the Island of Sodor. Thomas's Equine friends had worked very hard. While, they were learning Sodor ways. Then one day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the shed with an important announcement for Thomas and his new friends.

Hatt: Good morning Thomas and your Equine friends.

All: Good morning sir!

Hatt: I have a job for you seven.

Thomas: What is the job sir?

Hatt: Well Thomas I want you to go with your friends to their world.

Thomas's eyes opened wide. His Equestrian friends were very happy to see Thomas would go with them.

Thomas: For what reason am I going sir?

Hatt: Well so you can open up the ability for them to come here to experience our ways. You are to leave when you and your friends are ready.

So Sir Topham drove away.

Thomas: Well… are you guys ready

Mane 6: Yes!

So the group puffed off to the old buffers.

After an hour they arrived at the old buffers. All but Twilight went in. She saw Thomas was worried.

Twilight: It is okay Thomas I will be with you the whole time.

Then Twilight and Thomas Puffed through.

Thomas Woke up slightly dazed when he was through the portal. He looked and saw Twilight and her friends who were ALL PONIES!

Thomas: So…this is what you look like here?

All the ponies were staring at Thomas without a word.

Thomas: What's the matter? Why are you all staring at me?

Rarity: You're Gorgeous!

Rarity handed Thomas a mirror with her horn and he gasped. Thomas had a number 1 on his flank. His body was dark blue and his mane and tail were as black as the coal in his bunker as well as a blue horn.

Thomas: I guess this is my body in this world.

Twilight: well we better head to my place to write a letter to Celestia.

Thomas: Okay

Thomas and Twilight set off to a castle on the edge of Pony Ville. While the others went to their jobs. The two opened the doors to a large hall.

Thomas: What is that?!

Thomas pointed towards a blank throne with a green reptile napping in it. Thomas got ready to defend himself.

Twilight: Wait! It's okay Thomas. That's Spike my assistant.

The dragon woke up and saw the duo. He ran towards his friends with a smile.

Spike: Twilight! Where have you been? No one has seen you in two days?!

Twilight: I had some research to do spike. I'll fill you in later but for now I need to send a letter to Celestia.

Spike: okay

He pulled out a quill and ink and gave a thumbs up to show he was ready. This is what Twilight told him.

Dear Princess Celestia,

I have brought a diplomat from a faraway land who would like to speak to you. Please arrive as quickly as possible. Also, I believe what this diplomat has to offer is a very rich learning experience.

With regards,

Princess Twilight

Spike then blew a green flame and the letter vanished into smoke.


	8. Episode 8 Thomas the Pony? Part II

Episode 8

Thomas the pony? Part 2

Twilight: Well now that the letter has been sent let's see what you can do here Thomas.

Thomas: What do you mean?

Twilight: well you have a horn which means you are capable of magic.

Thomas: Well I guess my home was magical. Not to mention I absorbed some of the Magic Railroad's power too.

Twilight's eyes popped open

Twilight: What do you mean?

Thomas: Well… Long ago I helped save the rails that connect our worlds. Being on those rails I had absorbed some of its power.

Suddenly, an idea came to Thomas.

Thomas: I've got an idea!

Thomas closed his eyes and thought hard. His horn glowed like gold and dust fell all around him. The dust spun around him and raised him up. Suddenly Thomas was an engine!

Twilight: I see. Your magic must allow you to change to your original form as well as other things.

Thomas: Thank you twilight. However, until your princess arrives I should stick to the other form.

Thomas closed his eyes and his horn glowed. The dust swirled round him and he was his pony form again.

Thomas: how long do you think before she arrives?

Twilight: about two days I suppose.

Thomas Chuckled

Thomas: Well would you show me around your world?

Twilight I'd be delighted to Thomas. However, we should sleep first.

Thomas: good idea

So, the pony and the engine went to bed. Not knowing what would happen on their day out tomorrow.


	9. Episode 9 Thomas In PonyVille

Episode 9:

Thomas in PonyVille

It was a brand new day in PonyVille. Thomas was awaking from a deep sleep in one of Twilight's spare rooms.

Thomas Yawns

Thomas: Wow I was tired.

Thomas Turned to a mirror and was about to gasp. When, he remembered what he was here for.

Thomas: Whelp…I'm going to need to get used to this look for a while.

He saw a cloak that had a number 1 and was painted dark blue.

Thomas put on the cloak and walked towards the throne room. Where he waited for Twilight who came in with a book an hour later.

Thomas: Hi Twilight. What took you so long?

Twilight: I think you are early after all your time differs from ours.

Thomas: Oh right sorry.

Thomas: So…where do we go start first on my visit?

Twilight: I think we should start at Apple Jack's farm. After all you need a bite to eat if you are a pony.

Thomas's stomach grumbled

Thomas: Oh right, forgot I needed to eat in this form.

Thomas stepped towards the exit.

Thomas: Let's go pay A.J. a visit then. Lead the way Twilight

So, the two started off towards town. Thomas covered his face with his cloak so to not provoke questions. They arrived at an orchard on the opposite side of town with a sign saying "Sweet Apple Acres".

Thomas: This place looks beautiful.

Thomas stared at the apple rows and the shine from the horizon sun.

Twilight: Well here we are.

The two arrived at a cottage. Twilight knocked on the door and a young pony opened the door.

Young pony: Hi Twilight! What can I help you with?

Twilight: Hi Apple Bloom. My friend and I came for some apples. He traveled far and needs a bite to eat.

Twilight gestured to someone Apple Bloom couldn't see behind a hood.

Thomas lifted his hood slightly

Thomas: Hello their little pony. Like Twilight said I was told you could provide some food for me. I have spent a long time traveling here and I'll be here for a while.

Apple Bloom: of course! A friend of Twilight is a friend of mine

She went inside and came back with a small basket of apples.

Thomas: Thank you for your generosity young one.

The two set off back towards town.

Thomas: So, what type of pony are you supposed to be anyway Twilight?

Twilight: Well I am an alicorn. One of a small group of ponies who help protect Equestria.

Thomas: How peculiar…But, I believe you.

Thomas: So what's next? Do you need help with anything today?

Twilight: Well… if I give you some money can you buy the things on this list.

She pulled out a list and floated it to Thomas. Along with some currency.

Thomas: Can do! Anything to be really use-err helpful.

Thomas raced off to get the things Twilight needed. It took some time, but Thomas got the items twilight had asked for. As he was leaving. A mare walked up behind him.

Mare: Excuse me? What are you doing with all that stuff?

Thomas didn't turn to face her but answered her question.

Thomas: Oh Twilight asked me to get this,

Mare: Oh! I am on my way there too

Thomas: Are you two friends?

Mare: I am her apprentice.

Thomas's eyes popped wide open.

Mare: May I walk with you to the castle?

Thomas: sure

So the two set off towards the castle and they walked inside. They found twilight writing in the library.

Twilight: Hi Starlight Glimmer! I see you met my new guest.

Starlight: Yea! Who is this guy anyway?

Twilight: Oh he was probably just shy. It is okay Thomas I trust her.

Thomas nodded and lifted the hood of his cloak.

Starlight: So that is what you look like? Why did you hide your face?

Thomas: I am shy after all I'm new to this place.

Starlight: Oh I understand. That is okay Thomas.

Thomas: Well thank you for forgiving me.

Twilight: Well Thomas now you know not to be so shy to everyone here.

Thomas: Yes we should probably go to bed. It's getting late

And they all went to bed where they fell happily asleep.


	10. Episode 10 Thomas Meets Celestia

Episode 10:

Thomas meets Celestia

It was a beautiful morning in Pony Ville. Thomas woke up from a good night's sleep in one of Twilight's guest beds. Then he heard the sound of Twilight talking. He put on his hooded cloak and raced downstairs. There he saw a very tall pony with white skin and a sun mark on her. Twilight turned and saw Thomas.

Twilight: Morning Thomas!

She motioned him towards her.

Thomas: Morning Twilight.

Twilight: Thomas meet Princess Celestia.

Celestia: Twilight told me you were here to discuss something about our two lands. However, I would like to see some proof of you not being from around here.

Thomas lifted off his cloak and concentrated on his magic. The gold dust swirled around him and as it cleared he was his normal engine form.

Celestia was amazed at Thomas's true form.

Celestia: That is all the evidence I need. You can change back now.

He did so.

Thomas: Well your Highness, I am here to tell you that my controller Sir Topham Hatt would like to open a service between our peoples

Celestia: I am listening.

Thomas: Well he would like to say that we formally allow your subjects to travel to our Island of Sodor whenever you would like. He wanted to know if you would allow the same for us to use your portal to come and help your subjects whenever they would like us to.

Celestia smiled kindly

Celestia: I don't see a reason not to allow this. Very well I accept this.

Thomas: Thank you! I hope in the future we can continue this relationship.

Celestia: As do I Thomas.

The princess was about to leave when…

Twilight: Excuse me Princess Celestia!

Celestia: Yes Twilight?

Twilight: I would like to go back over to research more and teach them our ways of friendship. If that's okay?

Celestia: Of course my pupil.

Twilight smiled brightly. Then, the princess left.

Thomas: Well…my work here is done for now. I am going to head back.

Twilight: Until next time.

She said then she hugged Thomas tightly.

Thomas: Until next time.

So Thomas, teleported away in a cloud of gold dust. He arrived at the portal. He took one last look of the forest and then stepped through. He chuffed back to Tidmouth where Sir Topham was waiting.

Hatt: Ah Thomas! How did the meeting go?

Thomas: Their leader agreed for both sides to use the portal whenever either side needs to.

After that, everyone went to bed thinking about what new adventures lie on the other side of the portal.


	11. Episode 11 Thomas and Lady Visit

Episode 11:

Thomas and Lady Visit Pony Ville

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Thomas was heading to the buffers that linked Sodor and Equestria together. He was in front of the portal when…

? : It is good to see you again Thomas

Thomas: It can't be.

Thomas turned and there was a purple and gold tank engine.

Thomas: Lady! It has been so long! What are you doing here?

Lady: I came to visit you. What are you up to?

Thomas: well another world is on the other side of these buffers. It is linked to us by your railroad.

Lady was amazed.

Lady: I would like to see this place with you.

Thomas: why not. Let's go!

Then Thomas went through the portal. Lady took a deep breath and the followed.

Thomas arrived on the other side of the portal. Then he heard the sound of the portal opening. Thomas turned around and saw Lady the pony! She had the same skin color as her paint and had gold bands where her gold paint used to be. On her side had a large gold star as her mark.

Lady: How do I look?

Thomas: Beautiful

He handed her a mirror and she blushed

Lady: so… this is another connection to my railway alright.

Thomas: Yes it is. Follow me to the princess of this village.

Thomas walked forward with Lady walking slowly behind. She seemed very shy of this strange new place. They arrived at a large crystal castle and they walked in and stepped towards two large doors. Thomas slowly opened them. The two saw 6 ponies on thrones and they all looked back to see them.

Twilight: Thomas!

Rainbow: How's Gordon been Thomas!

Apple Jack: What in tarnation brings you here?

Fluttershy: It's good to see you

Pinkie: Do you want a party?!

Rarity: Oh it's so good to see you darling.

Twilight: Who is that pony behind you?

Twilight looked at Lady who was slightly hiding behind Thomas.

Thomas: Oh where are my manners. Everyone, may I introduce Lady! She is the one who runs the railway between our worlds.

Thomas stepped aside and Lady crept forward. Twilight noticed something strange. She had wings and a horn and Gold bands with pink pearls on her hooves.

Twilight: Why it is a pleasure to meet you your highness.

Lady: You're…Highness?

Twilight: well you are an alicorn. Meaning you are royalty.

Lady looked at herself again and understood.

Lady: Ah! I see what you mean.

Lady: I came to see my new branch. To see what it is like and what life occupies it. That sort of thing.

Twilight: Well you are welcome to see whatever you like in order to know of our ways.

Lady: Thank you.

Then she walked off towards the library to learn what she could see.

Lady: Alright! I've learned what I need for now

Twilight was amazed. Her eyes popped open wide.

Twilight: How did you do that?

Lady: it must be how my magic can help me in this world. I seem to read and memorize items many times faster than before.

Twilight: I see. So, Thomas said you are the only other one to absorb your railway's magic.

Lady: That is correct if it weren't for him I might not exist now.

Twilight: So that makes Thomas important to you then.

Lady: why yes of course!

Lady then smiled widely.

Twilight: what is with that smile?

Lady: I have an idea to understand the bridges between the three universes. Please bring everyone hear.

Twilight did so and everyone came in ready to listen to Lady's theory.

Lady: Thank you all for coming here. I can explain our universal connections.

Lady: Let's say Sodor is this circle.

Lady pointed to a circle in the center of a large piece of paper

Lady: let's call Sodor U-0

She put U-0 in the circle

Lady: now let's say these two are Twilight's universe and Shining Time where I once lived. Let's call them U-1 and U-2.

She put two more circles branching from the center one.

Lady: This means Sodor is the nexus between our universes as well as many other potential ones.

Lady: Now let's think carefully. Do the buffers between our worlds resemble each other?

Thomas: Yes! They do!

Twilight: Really? Explain Thomas.

Thomas: Both buffers were shiny even though they were in overgrown sidings. However Lady's was gold and this universe's were…purple!

Lady: Perfect! Though that also means something possibly dangerous too.

Twilight: What?!

Lady: according to multiverse theory…the only way we'd be able to pass into each other's worlds is for one reason.

Thomas: Which is…

Lady took in a deep breath and talked calmly.

Lady: If my theory is correct…we can only enter each other worlds is that a doppelganger of all of us exists or has existed at one point in all of the worlds.

Everyone's eyes popped wide open and their mouths were wide with shock.

Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes!

Lady: This is a shock to me too.

Twilight: What about you Lady. Do you have a copy here?!

Lady: Unlikely. Since I am on over watcher of these worlds. I technically can enter any of the worlds without needing a doppelganger to have existed in that world at all.

Lady: Well I hope you all keep a sharp eye out next time you hop worlds. I must go.

Lady then vanished in a whirlwind of golden dust.

Thomas: Well it was nice to learn that I must get back to my work on Sodor.

Thomas then teleported to the portal and walked through. Leaving everyone in a world of confusion and perplexing thought.


	12. Episode 12 Thomas's Doppleganger Pony

Episode 12:

Thomas's Doppelganger Pony

It was a new day in Ponyville. Twilight woke with slight drowsiness. After all, she had been up most of the night. Trying to understand and make sure Lady's theory was correct. However, she had never seen the appearance of Thomas's doppelganger or any other of his friends appearing in Pony Ville…Until today…

Twilight walking through town, when some strange movement caught her eye. It was a pony with a coal black mane and a number 1 mark. It was Thomas

Twilight: Hi Thomas!

Thomas: Wait! How do you know me? I don't recognize you? I want to be alone.

Thomas walked away. Twilight was curious. After all, Thomas had known her for a month or two.

Twilight gasped at a realization.

Twilight: that must be the Doppelganger of Thomas!

Twilight: I wonder why he is so sad and lonely.

Twilight followed Thomas to a small house and saw him through a window. Thomas had pictures of his friends all with marks over them. Then she heard him say something.

Thomas: They left me…I'm all alone. Had they just waited a little longer…? I could have been with them….I could have saved them!

Then Thomas fell over and cried. His tears started to be soaked up by a small rug on the ground.

Twilight ran to her castle looking for answers. Then she found it! There had been a war many a year ago. There were many casualties. Thomas's double though seemed young.

Twilight: He must have been too young to serve! He feels like his friends deaths were his fault. He blames himself for not being old enough to enlist.

Twilight: However I think I have an answer to this.

Later Twilight was back at Thomas 2's house. She knocked on the door.

Thomas: Who is it?!

He opened the door slightly. Suddenly, he saw a familiar pony standing next to Twilight.

Thomas: No…it can't be!

Percy: Hello there. I am Percy

Thomas hugged Percy tightly with tears coming down his face.

Thomas 2: Oh Percy! You are alive!

Thomas: I'm afraid you're wrong.

Thomas looked and saw a blue pony. He looked like a mirror image of him.

Thomas 2: What! Percy is right here! How can you say he is not alive!

Thomas: That Percy is not the Percy you know.

Thomas's Doppelganger let go of Percy. He continued to cry. His Friends would never be returning. He was alone.

Thomas: Just because you lost some friends doesn't mean it is impossible for you to make new ones.

Thomas 2: Who would want to be my friend? When all my friends have died?!

Thomas: I think this mare can teach a lot about making friends.

He pointed to Twilight.

Thomas 2: Do you really want to be my friend miss?

Twilight: I would love to…Thomas

Thomas 2 wiped his eyes and hugged Twilight.

Thomas 2: Thank you


	13. Episode 13 Twilight's Engine Doppel

Episode 13:

Twilight's Engine Doppelganger

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Thomas was still pondering Lady's theory. Was she right? Could Twilight have a duplicate in his world? He was very lost in thought when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Mr. Hatt: Hello Thomas. I need you to run passenger trains today.

Thomas: Of course sir. Oh! By the way sir could you do something for me?

Topham: What would that be Thomas?

Thomas: I would like you to see if this railway or the other railway has any history of another engine named Twilight.

Topham: I will do what I can. What brought this intrigue on Thomas?

Thomas: Just a curiosity sir. Anyway I must be off sir. Have a good day!

And Thomas chuffed off for work. The whole day Thomas was trying to keep the thought out of his mind. However, he still pondered the question. After a long day's work Thomas arrived back at the sheds early to get ready to sleep. Then Sir Topham arrived.

Thomas: Good evening sir. Did you find something?

Sir Topham lifted his head slowly. He had a sad expression on his face.

Topham: I have some bad news Thomas.

Thomas's smile fell

Topham: It seems there was another Twilight at one time. She worked very hard and did her best. However, her branch line was starting to Dieselize.

Sir Topham had some tears in his eyes.

Topham: I'm sad to say. She was converted by British Railways. She became D 932. She now runs on Twilight's old branch. She has the same paint but no idea of her past.

Sir Topham held up a picture. In it was a lavender and magenta Diesel with the number "D932" on her side. She also had Twilight's mark on her long side.

Thomas felt tears rolling down his face.

Sir Topham: I'm sorry Thomas.

Then Mr. Hatt walked off towards his car and drove off.

Thomas was starting to cry.

Thomas: I hope she never comes here. Or meets herself. If she sees her original form… she would never be able to heal

To Be Continued …


	14. Episode 14 The Diesel Ponies

Episode 14:

The Diesel Ponies

It was a slow morning in Pony Ville. Twilight was still perplexed at the sight of another Thomas. This does beg the question. Who else from Sodor could be out there? Well…let us find out shall we?

Twilight: heard the sound of a person screaming. She teleported to where she thought it was and stared. There in front of her tall stallions were threatening Apple Bloom. The leader had a brown and yellow main with wings. The others were Black and yellow as well as many other colors.

Twilight: Hey! You there! What are you doing to that poor filly!

The group turned at her the leader walked up to Twilight and Glared angrily.

Lead Pony: What makes you think you can do anything about it! We can do whatever we want!

Twilight: I don't need physical strength to beat you.

Her horn glowed and then she picked up the group and threw them into a dumpster. Apple Bloom ran off smiling at Twilight. The leader of the gang rose from the dumpster and stared angrily.

Lead Pony: You win this round! But we'll be back you short pipsqueak!

The gang walked away. However, Twilight was worried. She decided to send a letter to Thomas.

Thomas arrived at the castle not much later.

Thomas: What urgent business did you need me for Twilight?

Twilight: Well… you see I saw a group of mean ponies. The leader was brown and yellow. Do you have any idea if he is a double?

Thomas shuddered at the description. He only knew one engine like that.

Thomas: He is a double Twilight. His Sodor counterpart is Diesel 10.

Twilight: Really!

Thomas: I'm positive. Those other ponies must be other diesel engines doubles too!

Twilight: Well what should we expect?

Thomas: Diesel 10 was relentless. As long as his copy hates you… He will try to destroy you. He almost destroyed Lady! So he is very dangerous.

Twilight: What can we do?

Thomas: I say we find him and see what he and his group are up to. Do you have any idea where they went?

Twilight: They were heading to an abandoned building in an alleyway.

Thomas: Quick let's go!

Thomas and Twilight darted towards the old building. They found it and peeked into an old window. They heard the diesels…err…ponies having a conversation.

Diesel 10: I have never been humiliated! I won't let this go unanswered!

Diesel: Well what shall we do?

Arry: Boss! It is ready!

Bert: Yes it is finally finished.

Diesel 10: Bring it here you two!

The two ponies pulled out a cart with a large metal claw on it with sharp teeth on a closable bucket.

Diesel 10: My my Den and Dart. You have outdone yourself.

Den: Thanks!

Dart: What he means is we are grateful boss.

The two ponies attached it to the tall Pegasus. He moved it around opening and shutting the claw.

Diesel 10: I think I will call you "Pinchy"

Diesel 10: Soon that little pipsqueak will not be standing in my way. Then we shall rule this village!

All Diesel Ponies: Yay! Hooray! Yay!

Thomas and Twilight quickly ran back to the castle.

Twilight: We will need more than us to take Diesel 10 and his minions.

Twilight: Tomorrow I will get my friends to help us.

Thomas: I'll try to get some help too from my friends too. I think I have someone who can help him see reason.

Then the two parted ways and got ready to prepare for the fight to come.


	15. Episode 15 Showdown with the Diesels

Episode 15:

The Showdown with the Diesel Ponies

It was a crisp morning in Pony Ville. Twilight awoke to Spike trying to shake her awake.

Twilight: Spike! What is the matter? You seem worried?

Spike: Twilight! The diesel ponies are attacking now! And they are waiting for you in the town square.

Twilight: Have you sent a notice to Thomas?

Spike: I have. He said he won't be here for another few minutes.

Twilight: Well then, we must buy some time.

Twilight then went to gather her friends. Together, they arrived at the town square. There were the diesel duplicates. Hovering in the air was Diesel 10 with his scary claw attached to his back.

Diesel 10: I thought you might try to stop me!

Diesel 10: I see you brought some more pipsqueaks to help you.

Twilight: I will not let you harm this town as long as I live.

Diesel 10: Well you won't live much longer.

Diesel 10 snapped his claw on his back. In an attempt to intimidate Twilight and her friends.

Rainbow Dash: We will kick your butts!

Arry: You can't intimidate the boss you fool!

Diesel 10: Enough talk you pipsqueaks! The sooner you are gone the sooner I can shut you up!

Both sides charged at each other. Diesel 10 snapped his claw to keep Rainbow from getting close. Twilight fired some magical blasts to defend her friends from the other diesel ponies. Then a loud sound came from behind Twilight's friends.

It was Thomas! As well as one other pony.

Diesel 10: Who are you?!

Thomas: I am the one who will make you see reason!

Thomas stepped aside. There was Diesel 10!

Diesel 10's double: What is this copycat?!

Diesel 10: I know you. After all you are me!

Diesel 10's double looked the duplicate all over

Diesel 10 double: If you are me. Then why don't you join me! We could rule this world!

Diesel 10: No! I have been like you before! However this path will never bring you happiness! It will only leave you friendless and alone!

The double was lost in thought. Then he shook his head in anger.

Diesel 10 double: No! Unlike you I will succeed in my quest of vengeance! However, it might not be now but watch yourself! All of you! The next time you see me I will not stop until I have destroyed all of you!

The doubles ran off into the distance. Some of the group wanted to give chase. However, Thomas and twilight stopped them.

Thomas: Now is not the time. He will be back. However from the look on his face. Hopefully, he will come to his senses. Thank you Diesel 10!

Diesel 10: It was a pleasure! I am always ready to correct myself. I don't want to see me double or otherwise taking the path I once did.

Thomas: Well we best be going. It was a pleasure to help you Twilight!

Twilight: Thank you for your help Thomas. I will see you next time we need you and your friends.

Thomas smiled then casted a teleportation spell on him and his friend and they both walked through the portal.


	16. Episode 16 The New Gate

Episode 16:

The New Gate

It was a cold day on Sodor. Thomas had been ordered to find any other sets of magical buffers on the island. Suddenly, he came across something mysterious. There in front of him were shiny buffers in another overgrown siding. The buffers had orange-reddish color and there was a carving on the wooden section of the buffers. "U-4 CHS" was the inscription in the wood.

Thomas: Amazing! A new Gate!

Thomas: I must bring Twilight here.

It took a while. Eventually, Twilight and Thomas arrived at the buffers and screeched to a halt.

Twilight: So this is another gate?

Thomas: Yes indeed.

Twilight: well we need to go through.

The two took a deep breath and chuffed through. Thomas woke up slightly dazed.

Thomas: Twilight are you okay?

Twilight didn't respond.

Thomas: Twilight!

Twilight: Thomas I know this place.

Thomas: Well what is going on?

He looked down and saw he had hands! Also feet! His number 1 was on a blue shirt. His hair was coal black, as well as his thin jacket.

Thomas: I'm a human!

Twilight: not exactly…

Twilight: This place is also connected to my world.

Thomas: I guess it is because this world's magic and its similarities to your world allow you to come here from your world.

Twilight: That makes sense.

Then a group of people were running towards them.

Group: Twilight!

They then corrected themselves.

Group: well princess Twilight I guess is a better term.

Thomas: Who are these people?

Twilight: Thomas these are the doubles of my pony friends. The other two are my double and Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: Yes! And who are you?

Rainbow: yeah

Rarity: Indeed

Thomas: I am Thomas. Nice to meet you all.

Sunset: Thomas? I don't remember you from Equestria.

Thomas: I will explain do you have a chalk board I could use.

Pinkie pulled up a small chalk board.

Thomas: Thank you Pinkie!

He Drew four circles on the board with a small line between the center circle and the ones around it.

Thomas: Right! Let's say this center circle is U-0 or universe zero. Then these other ones are U-1 through 3. They are all connected to universe zero. I am from universe zero. The nexus where any other universe can go to get to any other.

The group was silent in amazement. They sat there trying to sink in the theory that Thomas proposed.

Sunset: Fascinating!

Other 6: uh huh!

Rainbow: So there are more versions of me? That is awesome!

Thomas: I came here because I wanted to see where the portal on my end lead to. That is why I'm here.

Sunset: So…What are you in your universe?

Thomas: I am a steam tank engine. In my world engines and other vehicles can talk, think, and feel.

Sunset was in awe of what this new person was saying.

Sunset: Amazing!

Thomas: Anyway…I guess I could stay for a little while to learn your ways. Oh! And to agree allow passage between our two worlds.

Sunset: Well, let us show you around.

The gang showed Thomas around the school and taught him how to use his human body. They eventually bumped into a blue haired boy.

Blue boy: Twilight! Is that you!?

Twilight: Flash it's always good to see you!

Flash: Who is this fellow with you? Did you forget me?

Twilight: No he is from another world.

Flash: Ok. Well it's nice to meet you newcomer. What is your name?

Thomas: I'm Thomas! It is always nice to meet any friends of my friends.

Flash gasped.

Sunset: What's wrong Flash?

Flash: Thomas! He is an old friend of mine! At least the one from this world.

Sunset: Now that you mention it…I do remember someone who looked like Thomas with you once, but he just vanished one day.

Thomas: Well it wouldn't be the first time I have heard of another me.

After a while Thomas went back to where the gate was and walked through. With a final good bye wave to his new friends. Twilight used the gate back to her world. However, everyone was curious that night. Who was this other Thomas? And what happened to him?


	17. Episode 17 Diesel 932 and the Sad Truth

Episode 17:

Diesel 932, and the Sad Truth

Last time… Thomas had learned of his world's Twilight. Who had been a steam engine but ended up being converted into a diesel. Thomas was hoping and praying that Twilight the diesel never came nor found out the truth. Sadly, fate was going to give him no choice…

It was a nice morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was getting ready for today's work. This week was extremely busy. With many tourists and rail fans arriving to the island. Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Mr. Hatt: Good morning Thomas!

Thomas: Good morning sir! What brings you to the branch line?!

Matt: Well…We have a new diesel coming from the mainland and I need you to bring her to the branch from the docks.

Thomas: Of course sir! What is the diesel's name?

Mr. Hatt: let me check my book.

Sir Topham pulled out a small book. He flipped to one of the pages and frowned.

Mr. Hatt: I'm sorry Thomas…It is D-932.

Thomas's face fell. He knew who that was and he was tearing up in his eyes.

Mr. Hatt: She was the only one available just try your best to keep the truth from her.

Thomas nodded sadly. Then he puffed off to the docks. Eventually, he saw her. A lavender and magenta diesel with 932 on her cab.

Thomas: Hello! Are you 932?!

932 looked at Thomas.

932: Yes that is me! What can I do for you?

Thomas: Our controller told me to show you to the branch you'll be working on.

932: Very well. Lead the way!

She said slightly curious and worried. The two engines rolled along the rails to Farquhar. They arrived around tea time.

932: So…what do you need help with?

Thomas: You are to take freight and passenger trains from here to the docks. Is that okay?

932: That will be fine.

Thomas: Good! So you can stay on this siding until your train comes.

932: Alright.

Then Thomas chuffed away quickly. Suddenly he bumped into someone on the rails in an old siding. It was Twilight the pony!

Twilight: Hi Thomas!

Thomas: Twilight! What are you doing here?! Has something gone wrong?!

Twilight: Oh my no! I am just here to help with the work load. I had heard this week was going to busy last time I was here.

Thomas felt sick in his stomach. He had to do anything to keep Twilight's double from seeing her former self. Then he had an idea.

Thomas: Oh! I think I will need your help! I need your help sorting freight in the yard and then I will pull them to the station for the other engines to take on the main line.

Twilight: Okay. Let us go!

Thomas took Twilight to the yard further down the line where Toby and Mavis as well as Percy brought cargo to be delivered to the station. Twilight organized the goods and Thomas brought them to D-932 to take to the docks. This work made Thomas tired and he fell asleep after a while the station's siding.

Twilight: Where could Thomas be? He has to take these to the station.

She said looking at a long train of cars

Twilight: Oh well he must be busy I'm sure. I will take them down for him.

She arrived at the station and whistled to Thomas. He awoke with a slight fright.

Thomas: Twilight!

Twilight: So you have been here have you? I brought down the next train for the big engines.

Thomas: Oh no! Quickly leave before she-

Then Thomas heard a diesel horn and in came D-932 ready for her next train.

932: Hello Thomas. Who is your friend?

Twilight: Hi I'm Twilight!

932 shuddered then she shut her eyes and saw flashes of memory. Then she opened her eyes again.

932: Why do you look so much like me?!

Thomas sighed and looked at 932.

Thomas: Because…you used to be her.

932 was confused.

932: What do you mean?

Twilight: Yeah Thomas.

Thomas took in a deep breath and began.

Thomas: A long time ago 932 there was an engine named twilight on your branch line back on the mainland. She used to run it on her own. However one day the line was closed.

932 was still confused.

932: What does that have to do with me?

Thomas sighed with tears in his eyes and looked back.

Thomas: 932…that steam engine was dieselized. Her new name is 9…3…2.

Diesel 932 was lost in sadness and thought. Twilight looked at Thomas. She never knew that her double existed.

Diesel 932: That explains it.

She said in a sad whisper.

Thomas: What?

932: Ever since I can remember I have had flashes of a lavender tank engine running along my line. However I never knew why…until now.

Then 932 began to cry. Then she darted away down the line.

Thomas: Wait!

But she was gone.

Twilight: I'm so sorry.

Thomas: It's not your fault. It's that damned British Railways!

Thomas: They are the one who made her into that! All because they wanted to cut costs!

Thomas let out a rage filled yell into the night sky. Then he sighed.

Thomas: let's go the sheds. I don't want to go after her now. She needs some time.

The two engines puffed back to the sheds and fell asleep. Both with tears in their eyes from what had just happened. Thomas and Twilight prayed that there was some way they could help her. But how?

To be continued…


	18. Episode 18 932 and the Saving Option

Episode 18

932 and the Saving Option

It was a cold dawn. Thomas had been up most of the night. Grieving over 932 and blamed himself for her knowing her past. Twilight had also come and was blaming herself for 932's problem. They both wanted to help her but how?

Twilight: Thomas what are we going to do?

Thomas: I don't know. First I need to find out something!

Thomas chuffed away to the Steam works. He knew who could help him. He raced in and Victor rolled up.

Victor: Thomas? What do you need my friend?!

Thomas: Victor I need your help!

He told Victor about 932's past.

Victor: So…What can I do to help?!

Thomas: I need to know…could you reverse the procedure.

Victor: What?!

Thomas: could you put her into a steam tank body? Or not?!

Victor thought very very hard. He knew of only one way. He took a deep breath.

Victor: There is a way Thomas. However, she will never be allowed unless we own her instead of British Rail. Also, I won't do it unless she wants it herself.

Thomas frowned then turned back to Victor with a determined expression.

Thomas: I will do everything to fix her.

Then he puffed off to find d-932. She was in a shed near the docks.

932: Go Away! I'm a freak.

Thomas: I know someone who can help. However, you have to tell me you want to be a steam engine again.

932 looked at Thomas sadness. Then she put on a brave face.

932: I'll do it! I want to be the engine I once was.

Thomas: Wait here I need to do one more thing.

Thomas raced off to find Sir Topham Hatt. He raced into Knapford and there was Sir Topham on the platform.

Mr. Hatt: Thomas! What is it?!

Thomas told Sir Topham Hatt about his plan.

Thomas: please sir! We must save her!

Mr. Hatt: We shall Thomas!

Sir Topham phoned the owners of 932 and offered a large amount of money in exchange. Then Thomas dashed back to the docks to pick up 932.

Thomas: Are you ready to be yourself again?

932: Yes! I am!

The two raced to the steam works and screeched to a halt inside. Victor Den and Dart were waiting.

Victor: Welcome 932.

Den: Ello there

Dart: We will be getting you out of your diesel part of your body.

Victor: And then I will transfer you into this engine right here.

Thomas saw the engine. It was the exact same model as her old one.

Victor: Now…are you ready? Cause there is no stopping until we are done.

932 looked at him with determination.

932: Yes! I am ready!

She was taken into the back and the process began. Den and Dart helped the workman carefully remove 932 from her diesel body. Then Victor carefully came in with her new steam body. It took a while for this process was very rare to do.

Thomas rolled in to the works the next day.

Thomas: Victor! Are you there?!

Victor rolled up. He could tell what Thomas wanted to ask.

Victor: The answer is yes Thomas.

Then he heard puffing from the back of the works. There was 932 in her old form.

Thomas: 932! It worked!

She smiled at Thomas.

932: Please Thomas. Do not call me by that name anymore. I would prefer my old one…Twilight.

Thomas smiled with tears of joy.

Thomas: Very well…Twilight it is.

Victor: The procedure worked indeed. However, she won't fully recover for another night.

Thomas: I'll be back. I'm going to do my work then come back to make sure you are ok till morning.

After a long day of work, Thomas arrived back at the works along with the other Twilight. The three engines slept together all night. All of them with joy in their minds.


	19. Episode 19 The Universe Jumpers

Episode 19:

The Universe Jumpers

It was a beautiful night on Sodor. In the dark of the night, there was a loud BANG! Suddenly two men appeared on the ground by the tracks of the Skarloey Railway. Who are they? Let us see…

The next morning, Skarloey was puffing along the line. He was listening to the chatter of the passengers and the tweets of the birds. Suddenly, he saw two unconscious gents next to the rail. He screeched to a halt.

Skarloey: Hello! Are you men okay?!

The men didn't reply. They were out cold.

Skarloey: We need to get them to the hospital near the main line connecting station. In case, the men needed to be moved to a more well manned hospital.

Two passengers helped the men into the brake van. The guard let them sleep in his overnight bed in the van. They arrived at a nearby hospital. The two men were delivered there. The rest of the passengers got ready to catch their train.

Skarloey: I hope they are ok.

Rheneas and Duke appeared with a double header special.

Rheneas: Who is hurt?

Duke: Indeed could you elaborate Skarloey?

Skarloey: I found two men out cold next to my passenger route this morning.

Rheneas: Could you describe them?

Skarloey: One was black haired and wore some circular glasses. The other had a mix of blond brown hair. Both of them had on lab coats.

Duke: What were their names?

Skarloey thought hard. However no one said their names to his driver or firemen.

Skarloey: Sorry fellows, no one mentioned any names.

Rheneas: Well we will try to find out about them if we can.

Duke: Indeed we shall.

The two puffed off with their train of passengers from the main line. Everyone was wondering. Who were these two men? And how did they end up near the tracks in the middle of the line.

To be continued…


	20. Episode 20 The Truth of the Mystery Men

Episode 20

The Truth of the Mystery Men

The two men Skarloey picked up were resting in the hospital by the rails. Suddenly, one of the men awoke with a start! A loud whistle had rung out. He looked around his hospital room.

Man 1: Ouch where am I? Where is Ben?

The man tried to stand but his legs were still badly hurt from his rocky arrival. He found a wheel chair and rolled himself out.

Man 1: What is this place? This must be a hospital but how did I end up here?

A kind nurse saw the man.

Nurse: Oh good! You finally woke up!

Man: how long was I out?

Nurse: Only a day but it's remarkable you woke so easily.

Man: I heard a loud whistle and I was off to investigate the source.

Nurse: Oh! One of the engines must have pulled into the station.

Man: So how did I get to this hospital anyway? And where is my companion?

Nurse: The other man? he is in the next room.

The mysterious man was about to leave when…

Nurse: Wait!

Man: What for?

Nurse: What is your name?

The man turned back to her in his chair.

Man: I am Professor Evan.

Then, Evan wheeled back towards the next room. He opened it and saw his friend awake standing at the window sill. The man turned towards the door.

Companion: Why hello there professor!

Evan: Doctor Ben! How long have you been up?

Ben looked at the clock then back.

Ben: Bout an hour I suppose. Have you seen this train?!

Ben motioned Evan forward to the sill. Evan saw a small red tank engine with a long funnel and a FACE!

Evan: Remarkable!

Ben: Guess our calculations were off Evan.

Evan: Yes I believe they were. This is nothing like we were planning to transport to. This place does seem familiar though…

Evan and Ben thought hard. Then the idea came to Evan.

Evan: I've got it! It seems we are in a world of talking trains. Much like those old books by Reverend Awdry and that old television series.

Ben: I say that is the most logical conclusion. However, we need to find a way back.

Evan: I think we need some answers from the engines to piece together how we got here.

The two men went down stairs and through the entrances. There was that small engine waiting for his connection to arrive. His nameplate read Skarloey.

Evan: Excuse me! Red tank Engine?!

Skarloey: Oh please just call me Skarloey. What do you need me for?

Ben: We were brought here while we were unconscious. Do you know how we got here?

Skarloey: Oh! That was me. I saw you two out cold by the tracks.

The two men were puzzled.

Evan: That explains how we got to the hospital.

Ben: indeed thank you Skarloey.

Evan: Do you by chance know when the next train to knapford is due?

Skarloey: It is actually coming in about five minutes.

The two men got their tickets for the train to Knapford Station. A little later, a large green engine pulled in. The guard called for all to Knapford to board the coaches.

Evan and Ben arrived at Knapford and then took a ride to Farquhar. A blue engine was sitting in the station siding.

Evan: Excuse me blue engine!

Ben: Why don't you call him by his name?

Evan: To not panic the other passengers.

Blue Engine: Hello my name is Thomas! What can I do for you gentlemen?

Evan: We would like to talk to you in private.

Thomas: Ok…

Thomas and the two men went to the sheds. Which were empty do to everyone being busy.

Thomas: Ok now what do you want to talk about?

Evan: Well allow me to introduce us I am Professor Evan and this is Doctor Ben.

Ben: We are here because you have experience with magic don't you?

Thomas was surprised.

Evan: We are not from this universe we are here because our gate messed up due to faulty input by me and my companion here.

Ben: We don't have the parts in this world so we need something just as good…magic.

Thomas thought hard. Then remembered a place filled with magic.

Thomas: There is another place where you should be able to harness the magic to get back.

Evan: Well then could you take us to it?

Thomas: Of course!

Then Thomas took himself and the two men to the Equestria buffers.

Evan: Ah! These must be another set of Magic Railroad buffers.

Thomas: Yes sir indeed! The place on the other side is full of magic.

Evan: Thank you Thomas. We can handle it from here.

The two men walked through the buffers and Thomas started to worry. He decided tomorrow he would go through to check on these two mysterious travelers.

To be continued…


	21. Episode 21 The Mystery Men's Way Home

Episode 21

The Mystery Men and Their Way Home

It was a quiet morning in PonyVille. Evan and Ben had arrived in this universe thanks to Thomas. Now, they had to find a magical way back to their universe. How will they do it? Let us resume shall we?

Evan: Well…

Ben: My eyes must be playing trick or this is…

Evan: I believe this is a universe where that pony show is a real place. Most peculiar.

Ben: I can't believe this is real! To think such a land actually existed.

Evan: Focus! We need to get back home without messing about in these…ponies lives.

Ben: Oh fine! But once the gate works we are coming back here one day!

Evan: We can travel anywhere but first we need to ensure safe passage between worlds. Okay?

Ben: Let's hurry while they are asleep.

The two started gathering parts. Together they started building a temporary gate. It was almost complete when two ponies came towards them.

Pony 1: What is this?

The two turned and saw a purple mare with a blue stallion.

Evan: This is top secret. Who are you? And what are you doing in these woods?!

Pony 1: Oh you haven't seen me like this. I am Thomas, remember me?

The two men gasped in awe.

Thomas: I know it's confusing but this world turns all things sentient into ponies.

The two men ponies looked at each other.

Ben: Seems logical. Our device must've blocked it. Anyway, who is this mare with you Thomas?

Thomas: She is Twilight.

Twilight: I heard you needed magic to bring this gate to life?

Evan: Yes indeed. You two are here to help provide that then?

Thomas: Yes we are!

The two people stepped back and watched the duo cast their magic. Then, the gate had a spiral vortex in it.

Evan was amazed.

Evan: Well…Thank you two for your kindness. We best get back to our world.

Ben: We will be back one day when you need us the most.

The two men walked into the gate and then with a loud BANG! The gate shut and the outer shell fell apart.

Twilight: Thomas? Why did those men not change like you?

Thomas: They must've had a protective device with them to block the transformation.

Twilight: Well, I must be going and you must have work to do.

Thomas: Indeed! See you next time Twilight.

Then Thomas warped back to his gate and walked through while Twilight walked back to her castle to get some extra sleep.


	22. Episode 22 A Big Day for PonyVille

Episode 22:

A Big Day for Pony Ville

It was a clear day in PonyVille. Twilight was with Spike in the library.

Spike: Why are we hear this early?

Twilight: I just need you to help me put these new books in.

Twilight pointed to a stack of books.

Spike: What are these about?

Twilight: The history of Sodor and of the rest of universe zero.

Spike: Where did you get these?!

Twilight: Thomas gave them to me. He asked Sir Topham Hatt to acquire them so we didn't always need to interrupt our life in this world. Also, for anyone who wants to go there.

Spike: Ok then let's get started.

They were about to start when they heard voices from the entrance. They carefully walked to the entrance of the castle to see six ponies staring around in awe. Thomas seemed to be one of the ponies.

Twilight: Thomas!

A blue pony looked up and smiled.

Thomas: Morning Twilight! Are we intruding?!

Twilight: No! Not at all! Who are these others with you?

She pointed to a group of stallions behind Thomas.

Thomas: Oh! This is Edward, Henry, Gordon and James.

James: So this is what your universe is like.

Edward: It is…Remarkable.

Henry: The land is so beautiful

Gordon: Where are the rest of your friends Twilight?

Twilight: Oh it's so good to see you all. As for your question Gordon…I can invite them here for you to hang out.

Edward: Oh would you kindly do so?

Twilight nodded and quickly wrote letters to her friends. They came and gasped. Both groups hugged each other.

Fluttershy: It is so good to see you Henry.

Rarity: Oh James you look dashing as a pony.

Rainbow: Hey Gordon! How's it hanging?

Apple Jack: How ya doing Edward?

Pinkie: Where is Percy?

Thomas: Oh. We decided not to bring him he was too busy.

Twilight: Well what do you guys want to do?

Gordon: I would like to go soaring with Rainbow.

James: Rarity could you make me some dashing stallion clothing for me? I must look my best in any universe.

Rarity: Of course!

Henry: Fluttershy can you show me the land? As well as its animals?

Fluttershy: Why not!

Edward: Apple Jack, could I give you a hand at the farm?

A.J.: Sure you can partner!

Thomas: I think I'd rather just go strolling around the city and doing odd jobs.

Twilight: Ok Thomas I'll take you around the town.

They all set off for their adventures.

Gordon and Rainbow flew around in the skies above Pony Ville. Rarity made James a nice collared shirt for his front and some shoes for his hooves. Fluttershy and Henry played with the animals. Edward helped Apple Jack clear the apple trees and load them into wooden storage barrels. Thomas and Twilight walked around Pony Ville helping those who needed assistance.

After a long day, the gang met back at the gate.

Gordon: So long Rainbow dash!

Henry: Thank you for the meal Fluttershy!

James thank you for the outfit Rarity. Keep those clothes for next time!

Edward: It was fun Apple Jack!

Thomas: Well guys are you ready to head back?

All Engines: Let's Go!

The other engines walked through the gate waving back at their friends. Thomas went last. He turned and waved the whole group good bye and walked through the gate.


	23. Episode 23 Battle for Equestria Part I

Episode 23:

The Battle for Equestria Part I

It was a dark morning. In a land much darker than the forest of the Everfree. This was the Kingdom of the Changeling Loyalists and its queen Chrysalis was sitting on her throne when an informant arrived.

Messenger: My queen!

Chrysalis: Speak messenger!

Messenger: A group of ponies was captured at the border. They seem to be of use to us.

Chrysalis: I shall be the judge of their worth! Bring them in!

Messenger: As you wish your majesty!

The messenger signaled a guard. Then four guards brought in a group of ponies. Each of them were chained together by their hooves.

Chrysalis: I hear you can be of use? Who are you?!

The lead brown and yellow pony Pegasus walked forward and bowed.

Pegasus: Your majesty Chrysalis! My group are here because we have a common enemy.

Chrysalis: Elaborate!

Lead pony: We have encountered a pipsqueak of an alicorn. We came to you to assist in the overthrow of the land of Equestria!

Chrysalis: This small alicorn. Was she purple and magenta?

Lead Pony: Yes your highness!

Chrysalis scowled at the description of this alicorn. She knew that she didn't have many forces since her conquering of her new land. She needed these outsiders to overthrow the land of Equestria.

Chrysalis: Very well! You will help us in our conquest. Though what do you demand in return?

Lead pony: The ability to govern Pony Ville and the forests around it. After all that pipsqueak stopped us from doing so earlier.

Chrysalis pondered the demand then decided to agree.

Chrysalis: However, we will need more assistance than just you.

? : Then perhaps I can be of use!

The group turned and the Pegasus glared at the mysterious pony.

Pegasus leader: Have you come to gloat!

?: I assure you I am nothing like the one who stopped you!

?: I want to put that do gooder in his place!

Pegasus: Very well…

Chrysalis: Soon no one will stop us!

All: Hahahahahahahahaha!

To Be Continued…


	24. Episode 24 Battle for Equestria Part II

Episode 24:

Battle for Equestria Part II

Meanwhile, in PonyVille Twilight was returning to her castle. She opened the throne room doors. There was Celestia, Luna, Cadence her brother and all her friends along with Spike.

Twilight: What is the meaning of this?! Why is everyone hear?!

Celestia: Twilight! We have danger on the horizon!

Luna: Indeed. We have word from the Changeling King. That a movement is being made by changelings loyal to Chrysalis.

Cadence: We need to prepare! After all, they were spotted traveling towards here. Since this area isn't as protected as some of the others they must want to attack and take over here to use as a foothold for their invasion.

Twilight: What can we do?!

Celestia: Well, we have prepared any available guardsmen. As well, that we told Thomas to bring who he could from all the worlds he has been to.

Twilight: Right! Thomas always has many friends.

Luna: His group shall be here tomorrow. In the meantime, we must prepare defenses.

The princesses used their magic to create a barrier around the village. The pegasi prepared to attack from the air and the earth ponies stockpiled food and what weapons they could build.

The gang met back at the castle.

Celestia: How go the preparations?

Twilight: The barrier is surrounding the village and we have prepared the rest of Pony Ville to fight guerrilla warfare if needed.

Luna: We can raise and lower the moon from here. As for the other cities, we have sent all the forces we could muster to defend them. They shall not gain any ground without a fight.

Cadence: Indeed! We are ready for anything. Now we should get some sleep while it's still safe to do so. Tomorrow we will take sleep shifts. Since they will be here in two days.

Celestia: Indeed everyone get some rest! For tomorrow is going to be very busy.

Soon everyone was asleep. However, the enemy was closer than they thought.

Pegasus: We are about a day's trek till we reach the village.

Chrysalis: Well if that's the case we shall camp for the night. Sleep is an advantage in combat.

?: (whisper) soon that fool will wish he never stepped into my world.

(Maniacal laughter)

To be continued…


	25. Episode 25 Battle for Equestria Part III

To be continued…

Episode 25

Battle for Equestria Part III

It was a cold dawn in PonyVille. Everyone in the town was awake. For they were too worried about the imminent threat to their village. Twilight and her group were waiting at the area facing the portal to Sodor.

Twilight: He should be here soon.

Suddenly a large group of ponies came towards the bubble. There were many ponies in front was Thomas.

Thomas: Twilight I brought who I could to help in the combat.

A small hole was opened and all the ponies walked through. Suddenly Twilight noticed a group of doubles.

Twilight: Who are you?!

She pointed to the doubles.

Lead: We are not changelings! We are from CHS!

Twilight: Sunset! What are you all doing here?!

Sunset: Well Thomas brought us here. He told us the princess asked for who they could get.

Suddenly Twilight saw Flash Sentry.

Twilight: Flash! You came too?!

Flash: I couldn't leave you to get hurt.

Teenager Rainbow: So this is what I look like as a pony?! Awesome!

Thomas: Well where can we help?

Celestia: we are glad you made it Thomas. Good to see you again!

Suddenly the portal opened again and out popped a pink and gold alicorn.

Thomas: Lady! How did you know this was happening?!

Lady: Thomas I know all about what is going on at any time so long as it's connected to my railroad.

Luna: Well it's good you're here Lady.

Lady: Well I couldn't leave any of my friends in danger by themselves.

The leaders of the various worlds met at the castle while their friends kept an eye on the barrier around the village.

Sunset: Wow! This place is amazing!

Celestia: We must focus my former pupil!

Sunset: Yes your majesty!

Lady: So how long until the battle?

Luna: One more day if we were correct.

Thomas: Well that should give us time to think about a plan.

Twilight: Do we know of the ponies in Chrysalis's army?

Cadence: Well it's mostly changelings but we have reports of at least eight ponies. The leader of said eight is a brown and yellow Pegasus.

Thomas: No…No…It can't be…They are coming back?!

Twilight: Who?

Then she remembered that description and was as worried as Thomas.

Thomas: Well, they said they would be back. Looks like the diesel ponies are coming to repay you for their failure to take PonyVille the first time.

?: Then I guess I must show him his wrong doing the hard way!

The ponies turned to see a brown and yellow Pegasus. The others were about to attack. When, Thomas jumped in front of them.

Thomas: This is not the same one that is with Chrysalis?! This is his copy from universe zero!

Diesel 10: Yes! And I'm here to put my copy in his place! I tried to fix him but that didn't work. So I'll have to stop myself by force!

Luna: It is good that we have his copy on our side. After all he knows himself better than we could.

Diesel 10: Indeed I do! and knowing me he will not fight fair! Also, he is most likely overconfident in his abilities.

Celestia: This is good.

Twilight: Indeed.

Thomas: Thank you again diesel 10 for your help.

Diesel 10: Thank you Thomas! As I said before Thomas I am always ready to correct myself copy or not.

Cadence: We better get some rest. We won't be getting any tomorrow after all.

And so everyone fell asleep and prepared for the battle…that is…to come…

To be continued…


	26. Episode 26 Battle for Equestria Part IV

Episode 26:

Battle for Equestria Part IV

It was the cold light on a dawn morning. Everyone was prepared to face the enemy. The ponies were at their battle stations ready for the enemy. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing erupted in the distance. A large black swarm of changelings appeared above the village.

Twilight: Looks like they have arrived.

Then they saw a small group appear at the foot of the barrier. The diesel ponies and Chrysalis stood at the barrier.

Chrysalis: Why hello you little alicorn! It will be good to no longer have to see that face again!

Diesel 10 double: You pipsqueaks will be destroyed! Then we will dominate this pathetic town!

Twilight saw a dark colored unicorn. He looked around at the barrier.

Twilight: Who are you?!

The unicorn looked at her from below a dark cloak.

?: Let's just say I'm here to ensure that a certain pony is dead by my own hooves!

The group stared for a while then…

Chrysalis: Attack!

The changelings began breaking the barrier. The barrier collapsed and disappeared.

Diesel 10: Charge!

The changelings and diesel ponies flooded into Pony Ville. Unicorns fired blasts at changelings to help the pegasi who took them on hoof to hoof in the air. Diesel 10 the pony snapped his claw and knocked pegasi out of the sky.

Diesel 10: That's it!

Diesel 10 soared up and hit his double in the face.

Diesel double: Ah! You again! Why do you have to interfere!

Diesel 10: Why do you have to be ignorant?!

The two clashed in the air. Thomas was running around looking for how his friends were doing. Then a mysterious cloaked figure appeared.

Thomas: Out of my way! I need to help my friends!

?: It is really you! The one who has gone to a world you don't belong in!

He threw off is cloak.

He was coal black with a dark blue mane.

Thomas: Who are you?!

?: I am you obviously you you twit!

Thomas was shocked.

Thomas double: I am you from another world. One you call universe three!

Thomas: You are the one that disappeared.

Evil Thomas: I heard that I had returned to CHS. I knew it wasn't me so I slowly found out.

Thomas: What do you want with me?!

Evil Thomas: I am here…to silence you!

Thomas gasped.

Evil Thomas: You will die! Then I shall kill all the others from universe three.

Evil Thomas fired magic at Thomas. The two started dueling. Thomas dodged another blast.

Thomas: What brought you down this path!

Evil Thomas: I was forgotten by my best friend! Once he started dating that stupid girl he practically forgot me. I tried to see him but "She" never let me!

He fired more blasts. The battle was raging. However, the favor was in the hands of good. Diesel 10 knocked his double into the ground. He ripped Pinchy from his double and tossed it into a lake.

Diesel 10 double: How dare you?!

Diesel 10: I dare because you were too foolish to head my advice. So you don't deserve Pinchy!

Diesel 10 double: Rarrrgh!

The double launched up at Diesel 10. However, the double was locked pinned to the ground.

The two diesels looked to see two stallion alicorns.

Diesel 10: Thank you!

Evan: No problem now if you excuse us we are needed elsewhere.

The double broke free and sprinted away into the forest.

Diesel 10 double: I will return!

Meanwhile Thomas and his evil copy were fighting. The two swapped beams of magic at each other as they circled each other.

Thomas: Look I know you were ignored! But there has to be another way!

Evil Thomas: I don't want to regain my friendship until my vengeance is complete! That includes YOU!

Evil Thomas fired a blast but Thomas replied with the same. The beams collided and both tried to gain an advantage. Slowly, the beam from Thomas gained the upper hand. It broke the other beam and sent Evil Thomas flying back into a wall.

He slowly raised himself. Blood dripped from his wounds and Thomas walked towards him with scratches he had gained from his double.

Thomas: I know sometimes you can be not noticed. That doesn't give you an excuse! You can either make friends or you can be left alone to suffer. The choice is yours.

Thomas reached out his hoof. The evil double reached out his hoof.

Evil Thomas: I'm so sorry I just was so full of hate. Who would ever accept me after what I've tried?

A blue maned pony extended his hoof.

Flash: I didn't mean to push you away.

Thomas double: Flash…I'm so sorry.

Flash pulled him to his hooves.

Flash: We can start over…friend.

Other Thomas: Thank you so much Flash.

The double hugged Flash and Flash returned the favor.

Thomas: Quickly we must help with Chrysalis!

The alicorns were exchanging beams. The beams collided. However they were getting nowhere. Then Thomas and his double helped out. It wasn't' enough.

Thomas: We need more power!

?: How about us!

Then two beams added to the clash. A ball of magic fell back and hit Chrysalis. She was hurt badly. Large gashes lay all over her.

Chrysalis: Curse you…! Curse You! I will be back one day! Then this entire country will be a crater! I'm through with this nation! Now it will only burn next time!

She vanished in a flash of light.

Thomas: She must have teleported.

Celestia: Indeed she did but who helped us?

?: Don't say you forgot us my good friends.

The group turned and saw two male alicorns.

Thomas: Your voice…that sounds familiar.

Evan: It is I Professor Evan and my companion/coworker Ben!

Thomas and Twilight gasped.

Ben: We said we would be back when you needed us the most.

Twilight: It is good you came you two!

Evan: Thank you! Now we must-

Then the two fell unconscious

Thomas: They must've not controlled the magic in their beams. That put too much strain on them.

Thomas: Well…I suppose we must be off!

Thomas gathered his friends. They walked back through the gate to Sodor. While Sunset and her friends took the mirror in Twilight's castle. Flash gave Twilight a goodbye kiss and then took him and the other Thomas through the gate.

Thomas was happy to be home. However as he puffed away he felt like something was watching him.

…: You may have survived that Thomas! But I will make sure you are gone for good!

A deep hollow voice said in a low whisper like tone.

…: Mwahhahahahahaha…

End of Season…


	27. Season 2 Episode 1 Switcharoo Part I

Railroads Are Magic

Season 2

Episode: 1

Switcharoo Part: I

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Thomas and Twilight were exploring along the rails. They screeched to a halt at an overgrown siding.

Thomas: Well this looks very odd.

Twilight: Have we come from this siding before?

Thomas: No, this is an area far away from the others.

Twilight: Well let us go down that way.

The two reversed and the points were switched to the old tracks. The two pushed through the old brambles and rusted track. They traveled for a few minutes then they saw some buffers.

Thomas: These buffers look brand new! However they look similar in colors from some other buffers.

Twilight: Well let's go through them!

Thomas: Okay!

Thomas and Twilight puffed through and they disappeared into the vortex. Thomas opened his eyes.

Thomas: This is…What?!

Thomas's voice seemed higher than normal.

Thomas: Well I've got legs and hooves. However, my voice wasn't this high before.

Thomas walked to a small pond. There in the water was a mare with a coal black mane dark blue skin and his number one mark.

Thomas: My lord!

Twilight: huh?

Thomas turned and saw a stallion who looked exactly like Twilight.

Thomas: Twilight? Is that you?

Twilight turned to the mare.

Twilight: Thomas?

She had a more male voice and was taller.

Thomas: What happened to us?! This place seems to have change form and swap genders.

Twilight: Well we might have a look around.

Thomas: Yes let's go for a stroll.

The two walked on towards PonyVille. However, this story will have to wait for another time…


	28. Season 2 Episode 2 Switcharoo Part II

Season 2

Episode: 2

Switcharoo Part II

The two ponies strolled into town. Suddenly a fast blur flew in front of them.

Thomas: What?!

Pony: Dusk! How's it going?!

Twilight: Dusk?

Pony: Dusk did you hit your head?!

Twilight: No! I just had a temporary loss of thought. My bad my friend.

Rainbow Blitz: It's Rainbow Blitz! Remember?!

Twilight: Oh yes sorry I must be forgetful today.

Rainbow Blitz: So who is your mare friend?

Twilight: Oh this is…she is…

Thomas: Tammy! My name is Tammy I'm new and Dusk was just showing me around that's all.

Rainbow Blitz: Well hello Tammy. I'm Rainbow Blitz the fastest pony in PonyVille.

Twilight: Now if you excuse us Blitz we must be off to the castle. I needed to give Tammy some books to learn more about the town.

Rainbow Blitz: Well come see me anytime Tammy! Goodbye!

The two walked off towards the castle. They walked in and headed towards the library. The doors flung open and there was another Twilight stallion in the door way.

Dusk Shine: Halt! What are you doing I'm my castle?! Why do you look like me?!

Thomas: We are friendly and we are not from here. We got here through a vortex.

Dusk was stunned from the words they had said.

Dusk: There is more worlds?!

Twilight: Indeed there are. If only we could prove it?

Thomas: I've got it!

Thomas closed his eyes. Gold dust surrounded the two. Suddenly Twilight was her normal form and Thomas was an engine.

Dusk What?!

Thomas: Now do you believe us?

Dusk: Oh yes!

Twilight: Thomas you can change us back now.

Thomas: Good one person is hard enough but two is difficult.

The two were surrounded in dust then they were back to their pony forms.

Dusk: Well what do you want from us?!

Thomas: Well we are here merely to see the world and find out its main difference. Which is that everyone here is the opposite gender.

Twilight: indeed now that we have found out how this world works we better be going.

Dusk: Wait! Where is the way to your world?!

Thomas: Follow us!

The group came back to the buffers. They waved goodbye and stepped through into the Sodor air.

Thomas: Well he was a nice stallion wasn't he?

Twilight: Indeed, we have another world to add amongst our allies.

So the two chuffed off and Twilight said her goodbye's then raced off for home. Then both of them fell asleep.

…?: (Whisper) well, you'll need all the friends you can get Thomas. They won't be able to beat me. Hahahahahahaha…


	29. Season 2 Episode 3 Thomas the Human

Season 2

Episode: 3

Thomas the Human's Reformation

It had been a week since Sunset and her friends had helped in the fight for PonyVille. Although many fought on the side of good. Thomas who was overwhelmed with sadness and rage had tried to kill his universe zero double. Now how was Thomas going to be able to fix his broken friendship?

The group was playing outside on the CHS field. All except Thomas. Sunset noticed this and walked over to him.

Sunset: Are you okay Thomas?

Thomas: Oh! It is just…

Thomas paused for a while.

Thomas: I still feel bad for what I did. I almost killed my friends and myself! How can I forgive myself? How can Flash and you forgive me?!

Sunset: I guess you haven't heard about my or Twilight's past have you?

Thomas: I haven't been here for a year or so. So, no I haven't heard anything about this school since I left.

Sunset: I tried to turn all the kids into a zombie army and I became a monster because I didn't know about friendship. Twilight had a similar experience because she never had friends in her life.

Thomas: I see I'm not the only one to have had a bad past. I see why you are so quick to forgive.

Flash: Hey Thomas want to join us?! We need the extra player!

Thomas: Okay!

Thomas played soccer. He was even matching Rainbow in the game. After a while the group sat for a picnic on the field. Thomas felt happier then he had in many years.

Thomas: I am so glad to be proven wrong.

Sunset: See! You can fix what you've broken.

Thomas hugged Sunset. She held him and patted his back. Thomas let go after a minute.

Thomas Thank you.

Flash: So, Thomas where have you lived all this time?

Thomas Oh! Well I lived at an apartment on the far side of town. I worked most of the time. To keep my mind distracted.

Flash put his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

Flash: I'm sorry.

Thomas: You are forgiven my friend. Anyway I've got to go it's getting late.

So Thomas and all his friends waved good bye and they all went to their homes. Where they fell happily asleep.


	30. Season 2 Episode 4 The CMC and Sodor

Season 2

Episode: 4

The CMC and Sodor

It was a beautiful morning in PonyVille. Three young ponies were wondering around.

Scootaloo: What are we here for Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: Twilight said there was a mystery gate to a land of friendly creatures.

Sweetie Bell: Why do you want to go there?

Apple Bloom: I hear it is a place of adventure! I want to see it for myself!

Then Scootaloo kicked a rock and it went through the gate.

Apple Bloom: Scootaloo you are a genius!

Scootaloo: I am! I mean of course I am. Well let's get going.

The three stepped through. They were 0-4-0 saddle tank engines.

Sweetie Bell: Cool! New forms!

Apple Bloom: Well let's get going!

The group rolled along the rails.

Scootaloo: Hey who is that guy?

Sweetie Bell: He looks cute.

Apple Bloom: Hello? Who are you?

The engine turned and saw the three engines.

Percy: I'm Percy hello!

Scootaloo: We are not from here can you show us around?

Percy: Of course I can!

The four pushed and pulled cars in the goods yard.

Apple Bloom: This is fun!

Scootaloo: It is very fun. Bumping trucks around and being in charge is awesome!

Sweetie bell: I think we should get going. It is getting late. What if someone noticed we were gone?!

The three raced off after saying goodbye to Percy. After seeing lots they decided to return quickly. They quickly ran home and went to bed before anyone noticed.


	31. Season 2 Episode 5 Starlight Comes

Season 2

Episode: 5

Starlight Comes to Sodor

It was a beautiful morning in PonyVille. Starlight had awoken in her room.

Starlight: Wow…it sure is great to have some peace and quiet. Well, I must go see what my next lesson is with Twilight.

She stepped out of bed rubbing her eyes. She slowly walked down the stairs to the throne room. There was Twilight with her face buried in one of her books.

Starlight: Morning Twilight!

Twilight: Morning Rarity! What brings you down here this early?

Starlight: Well, I was just wandering if there was a new lesson for me?

Twilight thought hard.

Twilight: I didn't plan one but… we could go to Thomas's world he might need a hoof.

Starlight: This will be my first time to Sodor. I am a little nervous.

Twilight: Don't worry Starlight. I am sure you will do fine. I wouldn't suggest it if you couldn't handle it.

Starlight: Okay let us depart.

Twilight and Starlight arrived at the area where the gate was. The two slowly wandered through the buffers. Starlight awoke on Sodor. She was an LB and SCRE-5 with extended tanks.

Starlight: So this is how we look in this world.

Twilight: Yes we will return to normal once we head back through so don't you worry.

The two puffed off to the yard where there was Thomas.

Thomas: Twilight! What are you doing here?!

Twilight: I brought my student Starlight along. She hasn't been here yet.

Thomas: I remember her! We met at the market in PonyVille!

Starlight: Oh! I completely forgot that. It has been a while since then.

Twilight: Well can she work?

Thomas: I need some engines to take over the shunting in the yard. I need it so I can get ready for my other trains.

Starlight: We will do our best!

Starlight then started organizing the cars into their proper sidings. She handled every train with care.

Twilight: Excellent job Starlight!

Starlight: Thank you Twilight!

She organized the quarry trains for Toby and Mavis. Percy's tanker loads were handled with care and the coaches were also handled gently. The two headed off towards the sheds. In the morning the two arrived back in PonyVille.

Twilight: So how did you enjoy the adventure?

Starlight: It was very fun! I hope we can see him again in his world someday.

…?: Oh you will see him again. However, you won't see this world again when you do. Hahahahahahahaha….


	32. Season 2 Episode 6 Return of Stephney

Season 2

Episode: 6

Return of Stepney

It was a perfect day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was sent to the sheds at Knapford. As well as many of his other friends were there to hear Sit Topham Hatt's words.

Sir Topham Hatt's car pulled in after fifteen minutes of waiting. He stepped up onto a box so he could address the engines.

: Engines! I have a very exciting announcement!

He paused for a minute or so.

: It is with a happy heart that I say…Stepney has just been purchased for full use on Sodor.

A chorus of whistles and horns rang out.

Thomas: Sir I thought he worked on the Bluebell Railway.

: It seems there has been problems so we bought him off the railway as to keep him from rusting in a siding in a scrap yard.

The engines felt sad for their friend's troubles.

Thomas: We will make sure he is welcomed warmly!

The other engines nodded. Then a familiar whistle rang out. In rolled the old bluebell engine.

Stepney: Morning all! It is good to be here!

The engines rang out in whistles and horns.

All: Welcome Stepney!

: Well this has been fun but we need to get back to work. Stepney you shall be working on goods runs from Arsedale and Crovan's Gate from the small and narrow gauge railways.

Stepney: Thank you sir I will be off then to collect my empty trucks and flat cars.

So the bluebell engine raced off and collected his trucks. Then he moved to Crovan's Gate.

Stepney: Hello there!

He whistled to Rusty who was passing by. He stopped.

Rusty: Hello Stepney! I'm glad you got a home here.

Stepney: It is good to see you again Rusty. Are you here with my goods train?

Rusty: No, I have to go fix some bent rails. Duke should be by with your goods train in a minute or two.

Then a whistle rang out as Duke approached the station.

Rusty: I've got to go. Bye Stepney!

Stepney let out a goodbye whistle as Rusty left the station. Duke's train was transferred to Stepney's cars. Then Stepney puffed away.

Stepney: It's good to be back.

He whispered to himself as he continue on his way.


	33. Season 2 Episode 7 Return of the Jumpers

Season 2

Episode: 7

Return of the Jumpers

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. Twilight and her friends were sitting in the throne room of her castle. They were having a very perplexing conversation.

Twilight: So, it seems we had a very strange last month.

Rainbow: That's putting it mildly! We faced an army of changelings an evil version of Thomas the diesel ponies and we had help from those strange travelers.

Apple Jack: I wonder where those ponies were from. They seemed to know one of us.

The group turned to twilight.

Rarity: How did you know them Twilight?

Twilight: They arrived before indeed. However, they were in a different form. They must have had some device to keep their forms in our world.

Fluttershy: Then why were they stallions in the battle.

Twilight: They must have known they couldn't fight our opponent in human form.

The group paused.

Suddenly a loud Bang! Erupted from in the room. A small spiral vortex appeared then two tall stallions fell out and the vortex snapped shut with another loud Bang!

The group gasped. It was the duo from the battle. They hadn't returned since they woke up from the battle.

The two rubbed their heads and rose to their hooves.

Evan: Ow, we really need to work on softer landings my friend.

Ben: Indeed! That part needed some more tweaking before we left.

Twilight: What? How did you two get here?!

Evan: Oh! Hello there. Sorry we didn't mean to ruin your conversation.

Twilight: No, it is fine! It is good to see you two again!

Rainbow: Where did you go anyway and what was that thing.

Evan: Oh, allow me to explain. We are from a distant dimension.

Evan pulled out a map unfolded it.

Ben: This is a map of our home.

The group stared at the map. There were seven large landmasses the rest was surrounded by a blue ocean as well as many islands dotting the map.

Ben: This is called Earth or Terra or the home world or Gaia it has many names throughout the universe.

Evan flipped the map over and drew some circles.

Evan: Let us say these places usually never touch. We got here by simply trying to break the barrier keeping the worlds apart simply by pulling the time-space barrier apart enough to create a small hole for one to travel to without breaking the entire multiverse.

Ben: Indeed we created a machine that was designed to hold the barrier open long enough for us to travel through safely. The first time we met Twilight was because the barrier tried to close itself and our "Gate" as we call it was not strong enough to hold it open safely.

Rainbow: Well that is awesome!

Rarity: Indeed it is remarkable darlings.

Twilight: So what is it like in your world?

Ben: It…it was… it was awful!

The others shot up in curiosity and confusion.

Evan: You see in our world it is the year 2036. We are about that age as well. When we were young our world was very quiet. However, as we become teens, the peace shattered. Armies attempted to overthrow governments, death and destruction always appeared on the news at least once. Then it got worse.

Twilight: How did it get worse?

Evan: In the year 2033 some people decided the world was needing to be "cleansed". So all of the world went to war deadly toxins and massive explosives polluted the world. After one month, all but a few hundred thousand were gone. The rich had already left and made colonies on other worlds. The rest weren't so fortunate.

Apple Jack: How did you two survive?

Evan: Our lab had an emergency bunker. We were theoretical scientists after all. We needed maximum security, for, we thought such a thing was going to happen. Our fellow colleagues helped build it. Unfortunately, they were are all gone because they were killed in the fiery inferno that took our laboratory above ground. We decided to use what we had left to construct a gate to get somewhere as opposite to ours as possible. We have traveled to thousands and I mean thousands of alternative worlds. However, we came to one conclusion…

There was a long pause.

Rainbow: Well out with it!

Twilight: Rainbow! Please continue Evan.

Evan: We came to the conclusion that this was the kindest place we ever came to. So, we came back. We decided to live here!

The others eyes popped wide with wonder. There was another long pause. Ben was wiping tears from his blue eyes.

Fluttershy: We are so sorry.

The mare replied in a whisper of sadness. She reached and held Ben's hoof.

Rarity: Well you are safe here darlings.

Twilight: Indeed you can stay here!

Evan: Thank you. We are glad to be back here.

Ben: Indeed. We are.

Twilight: Well you might need cover names.

Ben: Cover names?

Twilight: Well in case you two are seen outside of here you'll need names more related to this world.

Evan: Well I will go by Blaze Cinder.

Ben: I will go by Cobalt Troglodyte.

Twilight: Very well prince Blaze and prince Cobalt. Welcome to PonyVille!

Ben: Prince?

Twilight: You are alicorns. Therefore you are princes.

Evan: Very well. I think we are going to go get some sleep. Inter dimensional travel is tiresome on the body occasionally.

The two smiled and strolled away to go to sleep. However the group continued.

Twilight: They have been through so much.

Rarity: Indeed.

Apple Jack: It makes me sad. That planet sounded so nice in its peace days.

Rainbow: Yeah. I am curious though…I really wish we could see that world for ourselves.

Rarity: Why would you want to go their?

Rainbow: Well, they seemed to have not been to the surface for at least a decade. They said they visited thousands of world. They must have stayed at least a month to get a good judgment of those places.

Twilight: That is true Rainbow Dash. It would be interesting to see that planet…we can try sometime once they feel up to it.

Then they heard some hooves. Evan had come back.

Evan: (Sigh) if you want to see it I will take you. Give me some time to get it ready. Don't tell Ben.

Then he strolled away back to his room.

To be continued…another time…


	34. Season 2 Episode 8 The Stallion 6 Arrive

Season 2

Episode: 8

The Swapped Come to PonyVille.

It was a beautiful morning. Dusk Shine was still thinking about his encounter. Seeing two people from other worlds had left him lost in thought ever since they showed him the gate. He had been wandering. Should they go through? What was the other world like? What would happen?

Dusk: Spines!

A dragoness was soon at Dusk's side.

Spines: What is it Dusk?

Dusk: I'm going to be heading out. I'm going to be gone for a while. So I need you to inform Solaris as well as keep this place nice and tidy.

Spines: Alright Dusk. Is anyone going with you?

Dusk: I'm going to gather my friends we are going together.

Spines: Alright prince Dusk. See you when you return.

Dusk headed off and gathered his friends. After all his friends were with them, they head off to the gate. They all looked at Dusk in curiosity.

Berry: What are we doing here Dusk. Having a party?!

Butterscotch: It is a pretty place.

Elusive: Indeed it is.

Dusk: I have something to show you all.

He picked up a stone and threw it. The gate appeared in front of the buffers and took the stone. Then it snapped shut.

Apple Jack: Wow! That sher is interesting Dusk.

Rainbow Blitz: Where did that stone go?

Dusk turned round and faced them.

Dusk: It went to another world. So will you come with me?

All: Uh huh!

The group walked through the gate.

They woke up on Sodor.

Dusk was the first to wake up.

Dusk: Why do I feel taller? He looked at a small puddle on the rails. There he was but he was an engine! His body resembled a SR-Z class tank engine. With eight wheels and sloped side tanks. He saw another engine coming down the line.

Dusk: Excuse me?!

The little blue engine stopped and headed towards Dusk's siding.

Thomas: Why hello! Do you need something?

Dusk yes my friends are stuck and I need help hauling them to a shed.

Thomas: Okay there is a goods shed not too far from here.

So Thomas buffered up to Dusk and the two pulled the others to a goods shed.

Rainbow blitz was a slightly taller version of Rainbow Dash with two tenders. Apple Jack was a BR 9F class tender engine. Butterscotch was an LNER B-12 class tender engine. Elusive was similar to a J-50 class tank engine with sloped tanks. Berry was a tall SR USA class 0-6-0t engine.

Dusk: Guys. Guys are you all okay!?

The others woke up slowly.

Rainbow: Where are we?

Dusk: Well we are on the nexus from our world to our intended point.

The others opened there eyes and looked around then at each other.

Elusive: What has happened to us!

Dusk: Our bodies must not be able to exist in its normal form in this world.

Apple Jack: Well then where were we supposed to be?

Dusk: Well I know one who can show us to our right destination.

Thomas was puffing by.

Dusk: Hey Thomas!

Thomas stopped and pulled up alongside.

Thomas: Hello! Did you need something?

Dusk: Indeed do you know where we can get to a place called PonyVille.

Thomas: Follow me!

So the group set off to a new land of wonder. What will they see? That will have to wait. Stay tuned…


	35. Season 2 episode 9 To PonyVille!

Season 2

Episode: 9

To PonyVille!

Thomas and his new mystery friends were on their way to the buffers that lead to their "Friends" as they called them. They arrived at an overgrown siding with shiny new looking buffers.

Thomas: Here it is! The gate to Equestria!

Dusk: Thank you Thomas!

Rainbow Blitz: Now let all go on through!

Rainbow Blitz being near the back pushed all the others through the buffers. They arrived on the other side looking confused.

Dusk: This place seems relatively similar to our world.

Dusk looked at himself in a nearby pond. He was a female! He had long mane and tail but for the most part she err he err it was still practically the same. His friends were also still very similar. Minus the fact they were now all girls.

Thomas: Hey wait who are you?! Why do you look like girls yet your voices were male!

Dusk: We are from another world Thomas. In our world we are males but look similar to these feminine bodies.

Thomas gasped.

Thomas: So you're that other Twilight I met in universe five! Clever you I must say anyway let's go over to Twilight's

Dusk: Uh it is confusing looking like our other selves. What if someone sees?

Thomas: I've got an idea!

He closed his eyes. Thomas's horn glowed and gold dust swirled round the group then they vanished. Then they saw they were at Twilight's castle.

Dusk: My oh my this place looks just like mine!

Rainbow: yeah it's kinda creepy to be honest.

Thomas: I have one more thing.

Thomas's horn lit up and a beam swirled around the group. Then they all saw they were back in their male forms.

Dusk: How-How did you do that?!

Thomas: I have magic too obviously. You saw me use the same trick last time we met. Anyhow let us go see your doubles shall we?

Rainbow: How did you know we were here for that?

Thomas: Someone close to me knew you would be coming. Now let's go!

The group walked into the Throne Room gasped. The doubles also gasped in shock. The two groups met.

Dusk: It is good to see you again Twilight.

Twilight: Same to you Dusk. How are you still you.

He pointed his hoof to Thomas.

Twilight: Thomas…did you cast that uncloaking spell on all of them?

He nodded.

Twilight looked at Thomas he did not seem tired or strained from holding such a hard spell for multiple ponies at once.

Twilight: So what brings you here?

Blitz: Adventure!

Butterscotch: Curiosity.

Elusive: To see someone as beautiful as me.

Apple Jack: I wanted to see if that was the truth.

Dusk: Well now that we've gotten that outta the way we were here to see your world. How it works what the difference is.

Twilight: Well welcome! I think we have some friends who can help you keep your forms without Thomas. Cinder!

A blood red and jet black alicorn approached.

Cinder: You rang Twilight!

Twilight: Can you give these gentlemen a way to stay them without magic.

Cinder pulled out five small necklaces.

Cinder: These are Chameleon Necklaces. I helped create them as to keep our form or in case we needed a quick disguise.

He levitated a necklace to each of them then pressed a small button on them. The group put them on.

Cinder: Now Thomas you can drop the magic.

Thomas: Ok!

He stopped the spell but the males weren't forced back into their female forms.

Dusk: Thank you.

Cinder: You are welcome. However you might need clothing. Press the small button below the red one.

Dusk pushed it and he was suddenly wearing full length clothing and his colors were altered from his purple and pink to black red.

Cinder: It changes your body color polar opposite so no one will try to compare you to Twilight. Make sure to wear these disguises outside this castle.

Twilight: This is going to be fun.

Dusk: Indeed it shall. Well we are off to have some sight-seeing.

The group pressed the disguise buttons. Butterscotch was violet with a green mane. Berry was green. Elusive was Black and orange. Blitz was black and grey. Apple Jack was purple also instead of Orange.

Blitz: Well let's have some fun!

So the group split up. Their stories will have to wait for another time.


	36. Season 2 Episode 10 Dusk's Day Out

Season 2

Episode: 10

Dusk's day in PonyVille

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. Dusk Shine (Twilight's male double) was strolling. He was still confused with all his male friends now feminine. As he walked along he saw a group of earth ponies. Their cart seemed to have problems.

Dusk: Hello! Do you need some assistance?

The group turned and saw the black and red unicorn.

Earth pony 1: We are trying to fix this cart wheel.

Dusk: Oh allow me!

He used his magic and the cart levitated an inch off the ground. He then changed the broken cart wheel with a nearby spare on the cart itself.

Earth pony: Thank you stranger!

Dusk: Oh please call me Dusk.

Earth pony 1: Well thank you Dusk.

The group then hooked up to the cart and strolled away.

Dusk: What nice earth ponies.

So he walked on. After an hour of looking round PonyVille, he decided to go grab a meal. As he walked to a small restaurant a group of ponies sped past. Dusk couldn't tell who they were but one he thought looked like Cinder.

Dusk: Well that was strange.

He thought to himself as he proceeded on his way. He sat down and ordered a drink with a salad. While he was waiting he saw a cloaked figure approach.

Dusk: Hello there!

…: You are friends with Thomas aren't you?

Dusk: Yes I am.

The figure started chuckling to himself.

…: Well it doesn't matter how many worlds he visits. You and he will be sent to the graveyard. Count on it.

Dusk: Who are you?

…: You shall find out soon enough…Dusk.

Then the pony mysteriously vanished through a quick fog.

Dusk: Who was that pony? I better remember his advice just in case.

After his meal Dusk walked back to the castle and was pondering about that figure.

Meanwhile…

…: His army grows but so does my power. Soon he will no longer exist. The one who lived the tests of time shall die!

…: I'm coming to end you…little brother.

(Maniacal laughter)


	37. Season 2 Episode 11 Blitz and the Joke

Season 2

Episode: 11

Rainbow Blitz and the Poison Joke

It was a good morning in PonyVille. Rainbow Blitz was looking for a place of adventure. He then decided to go walking through the EverFree.

Blitz: There has to be some fun in this place. There always is.

As he walked along he felt something growling.

Blitz: Right on cue.

Suddenly a large timber wolf popped out from the bushes and tried to hit Blitz. Luckily, the creature missed.

Blitz: That's the best you got!

Blitz hit the wolf on the nose. The creature was now enraged and howled. More wolves jumped out.

Blitz: Oh I didn't think you had friends ugly. Whelp, I got to go.

Blitz ran off towards the direction of PonyVille. He raced through some strange plants.

Blitz: Hang on, those plants were blue flowers…oh no!

He raced out of the forest and hid behind a group of homes.

Blitz: Shoot! I ran through poison joke. Well it couldn't do that much damage right.

He turned and saw a mirror. His wings were broken. He couldn't fly anymore.

Blitz: Great Solaris, I can't believe I was so dang careless!

Blitz: Well I guess I've got to only go to one place…Zircon or Zecora I guess his name is in this world I think.

So he went back into the Ever Free forest. He spotted the same old cottage from his world. Only he knew it wasn't the same. So he proceeded to knock on the door.

Zecora: Hello there folk. I see you stepped in poison joke.

Blitz: Yes! I am blitz, can you help me!

Zecora: I can help you Mr. Blitz with a very quick fix.

After a quick soak in herbal brew, Blitz left the forest and returned back to PonyVille and went to take a nap.


	38. Season 2 episode 12 Berry's Strange Day

Season 2

Episode: 12

Berry and the Strange Day

It was a splendid morning in PonyVille. Berry was racing around PonyVille looking for something to brighten up.

Berry: This place feels so joyful! I can't believe this place is different from our place.

He helped out a few ponies here and there throughout the town when he saw a group race past. He couldn't tell who they were but none of them seemed familiar except for one that seemed very similar to a recent male alicorn he had met.

Berry: Whelp that was odd…but I must be on my way!

So Berry dashed off on his way. After a while he seemed more bored than usual. Everyone was confident and cheerful and this meant he wasn't really needed. Feeling bored he dashed back to the castle.

Twilight: Berry! How are you doing?!

Berry: A little bored I must say. There isn't anything needing a party round here.

Twilight: Well Pinkie must have beat you to it I am afraid.

Berry: Well there has to be something of interest for me to do but what?

Blaze: Well there might be something you can do!

Blaze Cinder stood in the door way.

Berry: What?! What can I do?!

Blaze: well I could use a new test pilot for my project.

Twilight: Pilot? Are you working on flight Blaze?

Blaze: Indeed I have built a new device that can do something amazing. Care to take a look.

Twilight: Let us go!

The group followed into a room filled with gadgets and blueprints.

Twilight: Well I see you have been busy.

Blaze: I call this place "The Workshop" I use it for my work. I hope you don't mind.

Twilight: It's fine. Now where is this flight device of yours?

Blaze pointed to a harness with wings attached. They had a shiny surface on them that seemed lightweight.

Blaze: I call it the Chameleon Wing Suit MKI! This device should give flight to any non-flight ponies. Also it makes them look like they have real wings.

Berry: I'll take em!

So he strapped himself in and flew off. After w long time in the air he landed safely back in the workshop.

Berry: Well that was fun!

Blaze: It worked! Now I can proceed onto my second project.

Twilight: Second project?

Blaze: Yes!

He pulled a sheet off and revealed a synthetic horn that seemed to bind the horn to a pony's head.

Blaze: This is the Chameleon horn MKI! It is the synthetic unicorn horn that can be given temporary magic abilities to non-unicorns so long as someone with magic fills up this ring which provides a 24 hour magic charge for the user. Bonus! It also make anyone look like an alicorn.

Twilight: That is amazing! I must pick your brain sometime!

Blaze well I guess you could with magic memory reader spells. I'll be waiting for when you want to do that. I must get going off to bed! See ya!

So everyone went off to sleep to get energy for more adventures. Stay Tuned…


	39. Season 2 Episode 13 Elusive's Mishap Day

Season 2

Episode: 13

Elusive and the Mishap Filled Day

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. Elusive was exploring his new surroundings.

Elusive: I must say, it seems my double has done just as good as myself in making this town fabulous.

He was trotting along when he tripped.

Elusive: Oh no.

He started tumbling head over hooves. Straight into a muddy pond.

Elusive: EW! I hate the mud! My fur is covered in this icky stuff.

Elusive: I need to clean myself up immediately!

So Elusive sprinted off to the spa. After a few minutes he was off on his way again.

Elusive: Oh I must be more careful!

He continued his way and looked around the village.

Elusive: I must say, there isn't much to look at. After all it is practically the same PonyVille as my own.

As he continued along he saw a group rush by.

Elusive: Watch it! Oh great I'm covered in dust.

Elusive was right. The fast moving group had kicked dust all over him. He dashed away to get cleaned up. After a while he was cleaned up again and decided to go somewhere cleaner.

Elusive: I mustn't go out there again I keep getting filthy!

So he rushed back to the castle.

Twilight: Hi there Elusive. Back so soon?

Elusive: That town is just so dirty I kept getting filthy every time I tried to clean up.

Twilight: Wow! How did that happen?

Elusive: First I stumbled into a muddy pond. Then a group of running ponies cover me in dust.

Twilight: Do you know why they were running? Did they apologize?

Elusive: no and no. Oh but one looked similar to Blaze I think.

Twilight: Blaze has been here all day. This is strange.

Elusive: Well I'm off to my room. See you later Twilight.

So he rushed off to his room. Leaving A very puzzled Twilight behind in the hall.

Twilight: Another Blaze? How could that be? Perhaps…well it is possible but unlikely but it's not impossible. Well I better go think in the library.

Stay tuned…


	40. Season 2 Episode 14 AJ And the Farm

Season 2

Episode 14

Apple Jack and the Farm

It was a beautiful time in PonyVille. Apple Jack (the male one. God that's going to be confusing). He was not that surprised by the village in appearance. Except for the fact everyone was a gender reversed.

Apple Jack: Well I don't see much in terms of fun here. Well there is one place I know I can have fun. To the acres!

A.J. dashed off to Sweet Apple Acres. He entered through the gate and heard a deep voice.

Big Mac: Who are you?

A.J. turned round and saw Big Macintosh. He was so surprised by his sister being a male he was silent in confusion.

Big Mac: My name is Big Macintosh. Now who are you?

A.J. shook his head to get his senses back.

A.J.: I'm a I am…Jay Jay! I saw this orchard and thought you could use a hoof.

Big Mac: Well J.J I could use a hand I suppose. Can you buck these trees for me?

A.J.: No problem!

So Apple Jack set to work bucking trees. After a while he and Big Mac took a break.

Big Mac: So what brings you to PonyVille J.J?

A.J.: I just came to say hi to an old friend. However, this place caught my eye so I came here.

Big Mac: What about your friend?

A.J.: Hm? Oh we hung out and he told me about this place. Well I'm gonna get back to it.

After a long tough day of bucking the trees, Apple Jack decided to say goodbye and head back into town. He arrived at the castle late in the day.

A.J.: Whelp I better get some sleep. I'll chat with my friends tomorrow.

So he went off to bed.

Stay Tuned…


	41. Season 2 Episode 15 Buttersotch andHim

Season 2

Episode 15

Butterscotch and the Mystery Pony.

It was a good day in PonyVille. Butterscotch had been all over PonyVille.

Butterscotch: Well this place sure is beautiful. I like this town.

Suddenly Butterscotch saw a cloaked figure. It motioned to him to follow. After a long walk, they arrived at a dark house. The figure stopped and turned.

…: You must be friends with the princess aren't you?

Butterscotch: How did you know?

…: Let's just say I have been keeping an eye on her and her…guests. I know you met Thomas.

Butterscotch: So?

…: Well you need to tell him this. The day he and his friends die is coming! If you don't tell him…well then you'll be the first to fall!

Butterscotch: Who are you?

The pony looked at Butterscotch with blood red eyes.

…: Let's say…I am apart of Thomas's past. A part he thought he destroyed. Now tell him or Die!

Magic swirled around Butterscotch and suddenly he was back at the castle. It was late. So, he raced to bed and all he could think about was the threat he had just been given.

"The day Thomas and his friends die is coming!"

Butterscotch: I must warn them! Maybe Thomas knows who that guy is.

So he jumped out of bed and saw Thomas.

Thomas: Hey Butterscotch! What are you doing up?

Butterscotch: I have a message from someone. He says "The day you and your friends die is coming."

Thomas: Do you know who said it?

Butterscotch: He said "he was a part of your past you thought you killed".

Thomas eyes popped open. He started whispering to himself.

Thomas No. I saw him die! He can't be back and how did he get here? I must be sure…for if "He" returned we must prepare.

Butterscotch: Thomas? Are you ok? Do you know who he was?

Thomas: I think I might but if he is who I expect he is we are going to have one heck of a fight on our hands.

So Thomas rushed off. Butterscotch decided to try to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile…

…: Soon my brother…you will be gone. I will not allow you to continue existing. If I had to live through hell. I will make you suffer with me Thomas!

…: I will never let any of my family continue to live! For they treated me like a mere stepping stone! So I will destroy them all! Then everyone will remember me!

(Maniacal laughter)


	42. Season 2 Episode 16 The Staliion 6 Leave

Season 2

Episode 16

The Stallion 6 Depart

It was an early morning in PonyVille. The stallion visitors awoke fairly early.

Dusk: Good morning every pony!

Blitz: Morning Dusk.

Elusive: Good morning.

A.J.: Morning all!

Berry: I slept great.

They waited for Butterscotch to reply but he didn't.

Dusk: Butterscotch?

Butterscotch woke up with a start.

Butterscotch: Don't hurt me!

Dusk: Scotch calm down!

: What? Oh I'm sorry I had a bad night's sleep. I was out late sorry and I must have gotten scared.

Elusive: That is quite alright. We do understand.

Butterscotch: thank you guys.

A.J.: Well let's go see what is for breakfast shall we?

Dusk: Good idea!

The group left the room and went to the dining hall. There was a group of ponies eating. They heard the door and turned.

Twilight: Hello you guys. Care for some breakfast?

Dusk: We could use a bite before we go yes.

Pinkie: Aw you're leaving?

Blitz: Well we need to get back to our families and our jobs.

Rarity: Well it was fun having you darlings here.

Elusive: Well you dearies were a joy too.

Blaze: Well take a seat then.

The group sat down and ate their meal. After half an hour, the group prepared to leave. They packed their saddlebags and walked to the exit.

Thomas: Well I see you had your fun!

The group turned to see Thomas behind them.

Dusk: What are you doing here Thomas?

Thomas: Well who else was going to get you from here to your Sodor gate?

Blitz: Thanks pal!

The other ponies in the castle met them at the exit.

Twilight: Bye!

Blaze: Come back soon!

After a thorough round of goodbye's the stallions followed Thomas to their home.

After another hour on Sodor they returned to their gate.

Thomas: It was nice to meet you. We could always need you in a time of need.

Dusk: Well goodbye Thomas! You can call on us when you need us!

Then the group passed through the buffers and were home. They all left for their jobs and routine.


	43. Season 2 Episode 17 Cobalt's Past

Season 2

Episode: 17

Cobalt's Past

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. Cobalt had been researching for a week or so. However he appeared in the throne room. Twilight was the only other awake.

Twilight: Morning Cobalt.

Cobalt: Morning Ms. Twilight

Twilight: I have a question for you Cobalt.

Cobalt: Okay ask me.

Twilight: What happened?

Cobalt: Pardon.

Twilight: Why do you hate your world so much?

Cobalt: Oh, that…that let me explain.

And this is the story Cobalt told.

Ben: You see it all begins in the year 2024. I was from a middle class Democratic family. They openly protested the fascist regime that worked its way up the political ladder. After the election of 2020 the government went from a somewhat balanced democracy into a total dictatorship. After 2 years of open protest they were invited to the white house to talk with the president. They had left me in the car while they ate. Two guards open fire on them once they were inside.

Twilight felt so filled with sorrow.

Ben: After that, I was kept alive only because they believed I was not worth their precious time. The broadcasters claimed they were attempting to assassinate him. I decided to try to avenge them by becoming smart enough to bring down that government.

Twilight: Then…then what happened?

Ben: After a while. The government tried to arrest me and they burned down my childhood home. My grandma…my brother…they were both killed in the fire. I managed to get away. Then I got hired by Evan to work on his project. After all, we were friends. In 2036 the same day as the war. I was almost killed by secret service agents. Luckily, I managed to get to the bunker. Unfortunately, no one else but Evan and I were working. The surprise nuclear strikes occurred an hour after I had made it there. We didn't know because inside the bunker we were still working. When the earthquakes from the strikes occurred. The rest you already know.

Twilight was tearing up in sadness of Cobalt's story.

Cobalt: Don't cry Twilight. I just hope you don't have to see that world. Whelp I guess I better get back to my studies. Goodbye.

Cobalt then left the room. Twilight was now torn on whether to go to their world or not. Then she knew she had to. Twilight had to be there to truly understand it.

Twilight: A little longer then I will see that world. I'm sorry Cobalt but I must see it.

Then she left the room and went to her bedroom to think.


	44. Season 2 Episode 18 Lady's Message

Season 2

Episode 18

Lady's Message

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Thomas was rolling along the rails. When he felt himself coming off the rails and vanishing.

Thomas: What…What happened?

Thomas looked around and saw where he was.

Thomas: Why am I on the magic railroad? I was nowhere near the buffers.

Lady: Sorry Thomas!

Suddenly Thomas saw Lady screech to a halt in front of him.

Lady: I needed to bring you here. So I made a temporary portal on your track which vanished the moment you exited.

Thomas: Why do you need me? It can't be good if you had to warp me here in an instant.

Lady: Thomas! I have terrible news!

Thomas: What is it?

Lady: "He" has been following you through the gates for quite a while. You need to stop him Thomas.

Thomas: So I was right "he" did return!

Lady: Yes Thomas but he won't be alone. For "He" exists in any world you exist in Thomas. They have been teaming up with each other. All the versions of "Him" that currently can be seen are wanting to kill you Thomas and all your friends. You must be ready for "he" is almost ready. You have five days to prepare yourself and all your doubles for hopefully the final battle with "Him". You must bring this to an end Thomas!

Thomas nodded with determination and bravery.

Thomas: I will win! You are right Lady! The time has come to put this to an end and I will make sure of it! His reign of terror ends in five days you can count on it Lady!

Lady smiled.

Lady: Thank you Thomas. Now you must go.

Thomas: What about you?

Lady: I'm afraid I can't get involved this time. However, I will lend you my strength when the time is right. Good luck…Thomas…my hero.

Then Thomas was then warped back onto his line.

Thomas: I will be ready Lady… I will protect them.

Then Thomas rushed off to think. For he would need to conceive the best plan he could on stopping this "Thing".


	45. Season 2 Episode 19 932's Day Out

Season 2

Episode 19

D932 and her Day

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Twilight (Aka 932) the railway's newest engine was working at the docks. She took freight from the docks to all over the railway.

Twilight: Hey Salty!

Salty: Ahoy there me harty! Are you're here for your train.

Twilight: Yes indeed.

Salty looked over to a line of trucks.

Salty: There is your train.

Twilight: It seems a little light.

Salty: Well you are a steam tank so you can only pull 15 instead of 30 trucks now.

Twilight: Oh right. I need to remember I no longer have my diesel power. Well I better get coupled up.

So Twilight pulled up to her cars and coupled up. Then she set out for her first stop.

Salty: See you later dear arrgh.

After a short trek, Twilight arrived at Farquhar. Percy and Toby were waiting.

Percy: Hi Twilight!

Toby: Hey Twilight! Are those for us?

Twilight: Only the last few empty cars. They are new ones for the quarry.

Toby: Ok!

Percy and toby got their trucks from the train and got ready to leave.

Percy: Bye Twilight! See you later!

Twilight: Thanks and you too.

So Twilight was off again. After a little while, she arrived at Crovan's Gate. Peter Sam arrived for the goods on Twilight's train.

Peter Sam: Hello Twilight!

Twilight: Hello Peter Sam! I brought you goods.

Peter Sam: Thanks!

Twilight: Is there any other narrow gauge areas?

Peter Sam thought hard.

Peter Sam: You might want to try the Culdee Mountain Railway! However they only take passengers for the most part.

Twilight: I'd love to visit it sometime. Well I better get going it was nice to see you Peter Sam!

So Twilight puffed off back to the docks. She arrived back in the dockside engine shed where Salty and Porter were getting ready for sleep.

Salty: Ay there Twilight!

Twilight: How did your day go Salty?

Salty: Ah same old same old Twilight.

Twilight: How about you Porter?

Porter: Well the other engines told me to say hi on their behalf. Since they don't see you much. After all you take one of the earliest goods trains on the island.

Twilight: Well that was kind. We better get to sleep though. It is never a slow day at the docks.

Salty: Ay your right dearie time for sleep.

So the group started to fall asleep as Salty told stories till he fell asleep as well.


	46. Season 2 Episode 20 D10's Double andIt

Season 2

Episode 20

Diesel 10's Double meets "Him"

It was a dark moonlit night in Equestria. Diesel 10's double was walking along a dirt road. Suddenly he saw a deep fog appeared.

Diesel 10's double: What the hell is this?!

(Maniacal laughter)

Diesel 10: Show Yourself I have no time for games!

Then the fog lifted and revealed a cloaked figure.

…: I am not here for games…Blood Claw or should I call you merely a double of another!

Blood Claw: I have never revealed my name to you?! What do you want?!

…: Why the answer is very simple of course. I need your help in getting rid of a blue pipsqueak and his purple alicorn friend.

Blood Claw: How do you know about that?!

…: Oh I've kept a close eye on that blue colored idiot! He has been a thorn in my side for too long! So…care to give me a hand?

Blood Claw: I am in! However we are going to need more than you and me.

Suddenly, five more cloaked figures approached from the fog.

…: I assure we aren't alone…

Blood Claw: This is going to be fun!

…: Indeed it will…

(Maniacal laughter)


	47. Season 2 Episode 21 The Garrat Engine

Season 2

Episode 21

The Garret Engine

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. All the engines were waiting at the docks to see a new engine Sir Topham Hatt had purchased from America.

Thomas: I hear it!

There was the sound of pumping pistons. A loud low whistle rang out.

Gordon: Who is he?

Then out of a swirl of smoke appeared and out of it came a large engine. Or was it engines? There was more than one face on it and it seemed to have more than one mind.

Sir Topham: Meet our new Garratt engine! They will introduce themselves while I go see what to assign them for work.

So Sir Topham Hatt drove away in his car.

Eisenhower: Hello I am Eisenhower! I carry the boiler for us!

Replied the centre frame of the engine

Dwight: I'm Dwight! I am the tender!

Called a voice from the engines tender.

David: I am David!

Said the front face.

Thomas: So how do you work?!

David: What do you mean?

Henry: What do you do? You are three engines combined. So, what is your purpose?

Eisenhower: Garret engines are built to take on tight bends unlike one body engines like you engines. That's why we aren't just one completely solid engine body.

Gordon: Are you strong?

David: Why of course! We have one boiler in Eisenhower but an engine in me and Dwight. Therefore we carry twice the normal capacity of any other engine.

Dwight: We are an American produced version of a class 59 garret locomotive from Africa.

Thomas: So where did you work before?

Eisenhower: We were sold to an African railway. We worked there since 1954.

Thomas: Well you do look amazing. What with your Black paint and red stripes.

David: This is going to be fun!

Sir Topham arrived back at the docks after everyone had went off to work to speak with Dwight David Eisenhower.

Sir Topham Hatt: Well Hello there lads. I am assigning you to a very important job.

All: What is it sir?

Sir Topham: You are in charge of heavy freight trains stopping at every station on the way to Barrow-in-Furness with Peter. Get some rest boys for soon you'll pull your first train! Good luck!


	48. Season 2 Episode 22 Dual of Destiny I

Season 2

Episode 22

A Dual of Destiny Part I

Narrator: It's time you heard a story. One of an engine and its tragic fall. It all began in 1913. There was a new engine on the Island. He had silver paint and a number 0. His name…is Timothy.

Narrator: He was a very useful engine even though he was merely an E-2 class prototype. He did what he was told and always smiled. However, Timothy had one enemy…the old controller of the Sodor Railway. The controller hated Timothy. One day, the controller told Timothy that after a night passenger run he was to be sold for scrap iron.

Narrator: That night Timothy was preparing for his train and was plotting for revenge. He found out that the controller was to be on the train. With this information, the pieces of his plan fell into line. As they came to the first station, his brakes failed and he kept going. His driver and fireman pleaded and begged for Timothy to stop. All they heard was a demonic voice saying these words.

Timothy: I'll send you all to the graveyard!

Narrator: Then Timothy plunged over a cliff where a viaduct was planned. The accident killed everyone including Timothy. However…Timothy refused to stay dead. Now…to this day he has haunted Sodor. Waiting for the moment when he can send the whole island into eternal damnation with him. Now he is coming for Thomas!

(Maniacal laughter)


	49. Season 2 Episode 23 Dual of Destiny II

Episode 23

Dual of Destiny Part II

It was a beautiful day in Pony Ville. Thomas came rushing into twilight's throne room where her friends were sitting.

Twilight: Thomas?! What is the matter!?

Thomas: I have terrible news. I must fight my worst rival. I followed him here.

Twilight: We can help you.

Thomas: Thank you. We must be ready for he has been planning. He has recruited hos other versions of himself from the other worlds. So he and his five companions are coming here we must be ready. For in a few more days he will come for me.

Twilight: Why don't we call up all of our copies?

Thomas beamed.

Thomas: Yes however only our doubles can be in this fight. No one else is allowed to intervene. I especially need my doubles to meet up with me. For only we are allowed to finish him off.

Twilight: I will notify them.

So Twilight got letters to their doubles from universes 1, 3, 4 and 5(u-2 doesn't have any doubles and only accessed by direct Magic Railroad Tracks.)

So Thomas's doubles came to the castle.

U-1 Thomas: What is going on?

U-3 Thomas: Yes I would like to know why I'm meeting myself.

U-4 Thomas: Nothing I am not use to.

U-5: So you traveled here before?

Thomas: Welcome! I am Thomas! As well as the rest of you including Tammy.

U-1: What do you need us for?

Thomas: Timothy is back and he is here for all of us!

The doubles shuddered. For they all had encountered Timothy in their worlds.

Thomas: I called all of you here because we are the only ones able to end them once and for all.

The others looked around thinking it over. Then Tammy stepped forward.

Tammy: I am in!

U-1: So am I!

U-3: We must end this once and for all!

U-4: Timothy must be gone forever! Once and for all!

Thomas: Now that we have this settled, let's get to planning!

Meanwhile…

Timothy: Soon little brother…You will be gone and all your friends too!

(Maniacal laughter)


	50. Season 2 episode 24 Dual of Destiny III

Episode 24

Dual of Destiny Part III

It was a crisp morning in Equestria. Thomas and his doubles along with all of the mane six doubles from the other worlds were conversing.

Thomas: We know that Timothy is coming with his doubles. However, we must keep them out of PonyVille.

Twilight: Agreed. How are we going to know who they are?

Thomas: Timothy will be silver, covered in blood and scars his mark will be a number zero.

Tammy: Yes. However mine was female.

Thomas: If she is here all genders of your world are opposite here so they will all be male but they will all be identical.

Tammy: Then how do we tell them apart.

Thomas: Each of them mainly hates the Thomas from their world so they will most likely attack the same Thomas from their world. So, only the Thomas from that Timothy's world can finish that Timothy but the rest can still help.

Twilight: We are ready to help all of you in your fight! Together we can do it!

Tammy: Let's do it! Together our worlds shall be free of that vile monster that is Timothy!

Thomas-1: So what is the plan?

Twilight: We fight in the Ever Free and we use our combined magic and sheer determination to stop them.

Thomas-3: Well that sounds like a great idea! We better get ready!

Thomas-4: I will redeem myself to all of you especially you Thomas.

Tammy: Well they aren't expected for another day. We must rest and prepare for we are in for the fight of our lives.

So everyone went to bed. Trying their best to enjoy the calm…before the storm.


	51. Season 2 Episode 25 Dual of Destiny IV

Season 2

Episode 22

A Dual of Destiny Part I

Narrator: It's time you heard a story. One of an engine and its tragic fall. It all began in 1913. There was a new engine on the Island. He had silver paint and a number 0. His name…is Timothy.

Narrator: He was a very useful engine even though he was merely an E-2 class prototype. He did what he was told and always smiled. However, Timothy had one enemy…the old controller of the Sodor Railway. The controller hated Timothy. One day, the controller told Timothy that after a night passenger run he was to be sold for scrap iron.

Narrator: That night Timothy was preparing for his train and was plotting for revenge. He found out that the controller was to be on the train. With this information, the pieces of his plan fell into line. As they came to the first station, his brakes failed and he kept going. His driver and fireman pleaded and begged for Timothy to stop. All they heard was a demonic voice saying these words.

Timothy: I'll send you all to the graveyard!

Narrator: Then Timothy plunged over a cliff where a viaduct was planned. The accident killed everyone including Timothy. However…Timothy refused to stay dead. Now…to this day he has haunted Sodor. Waiting for the moment when he can send the whole island into eternal damnation with him. Now he is coming for Thomas!

(Maniacal laughter)


	52. Season 2 Episode 26 Dual of Destiny V

Season 2

Episode: 26

Dual of Destiny Part V

Thomas: No! I won't let you!

Thomas-4: We won't let you get away! Nor will you harm anyone else we care about!

Thomas and his doubles lit their horns and the bubble floated towards them and it popped.

Timothy: Thomas…You know I will not let you live! Either you die…or the world burns!

Timothy and his doubles lit their horns. A giant magic ball was growing in the sky.

Timothy: Today is the day Thomas and every other Thomas dies!

Thomas: No it isn't Timothy.

Thomas and his doubles lit their horns. Magic beams were forming on their horns.

Timothy: DIE!

The magic ball started falling. Then, Thomas and his doubles fired their beams. The ball was stopped moving as it tried to break through the wave of magic beams.

Timothy: No…no…no! We won't lose again to you!

The ball started to slowly move.

Thomas: It isn't enough.

Then Thomas felt a surge of magic go all through his body. His eyes glowed gold. Then, Thomas's beam suddenly turned gold and grew twice its size. The beam collided with the magic ball and the ball slowly started to move backwards.

Timothy: What? How is this possible?!

The ball was sent flying back with the magic beams. The beams enveloped all the Timothy doubles and himself.

Timothy: No…No…Curse You Thomas!

Then the Timothy's disintegrated. Then a mighty explosion of magic occurred enveloping Thomas.

Thomas saw he was in a white space that seemed endless.

Thomas: What where is this?

Lady: Hello Thomas.

Thomas saw Lady in her alicorn form approach him.

Thomas: Lady! Did we win?! Is it over?!

Lady smiled and slightly chuckled.

Lady: Yes Thomas…you won. It is finally over. I gave you some more magic from the railroad. It is now in your hooves. The magic of the Gold Dust shall now flow through you. Now I must go but before that. You will have a surprise coming your way when you return.

Lady started to vanish as well as the room.

Thomas: Lady? What do you mean?!

Then Thomas was back in Equestria.

Thomas-1: We did it!

Thomas-3: Finally!

Thomas-4: I can't believe that worked.

Tammy: Whelp that sure was interesting! I am glad it is finally over.

Thomas: Indeed it is finally done!

Twilight: Um we still have one guy left.

She pointed and there was the Diesel 10 double sitting on the ground bleeding from gashes on his body. He tried to get to his feet only to fall back into his bloody puddle.

Diesel 10 double: Ugh! You…What are…you?

Thomas: I am Thomas. I am here to make sure every other world I've seen is protected from people…like…you. You can join us or be forever alone.

Diesel 10 double: All I want is vengeance!

Thomas: Vengeance for what? Twilight defeating you?

Diesel 10 double: No. There is so much more that you don't know about me Thomas…You will never understand when you have so little knowledge.

So Diesel 10's double began a story.

Diesel 10 double: I was born Blood Claw. I wanted friends but I was never given one. My name scared them all away. They called me a monster. I was treated like my name was my personality although it was the opposite. So I decided to make them be my friends. I became evil and corrupted. I was that way all of my life. Then I was forced to leave my home. Then I arrived in PonyVille and was humiliated by her! You know the rest.

Thomas was shocked.

Thomas: Blood Claw…We never knew.

Blood Claw: No…you didn't.

Blood Claw coughed up some blood from his mouth.

Thomas: I will be your friend Blood Claw and I will not let you die.

Thomas's horn glowed gold. His magic landed on the gashes and the wounds started to close.

Blood Claw: Ouch! It feels like my skin is being sewn together.

Twilight: Just hang on it won't take much longer.

Twilight used her magic to help Thomas in the healing spell. After a minute of agony, Blood Claw's wounds were healed.

Thomas: So... Will you be our friend?

Blood Claw: You…you're really going to forgive me? After all that I did?

Thomas: The past is the past. You decide your future. So do you want to be friends?

Blood Claw hugged Thomas and tears ran down his face.

Blood Claw: All I ever wanted was friendship and the love of others. Thank you…thank you so much.

Thomas held him as the others came and hugged him.

Thomas: See. All is forgiven.

After a while Thomas escorted his doubles back home and he came back. In the castle stood Celestia, Luna, and Twilight

Thomas: What is this about?

Celestia: Thomas. For your job in saving all these worlds we have decided to reward you.

Celestia: After what you have done we name you Sir Thomas the Protector. Prince of responsibility.

Thomas: Thank you Celestia and you as well Luna. I promise I will be there when you need me and with my new magical increase, I shall do my best to defend all worlds!

Luna: We know you'll be up to the task Thomas. Now I believe we should all get back home. Good bye!

Thomas: Good bye!

So Thomas warped back to the portal and stepped through. He rolled along the line to the sheds. Happier than ever before…

End of Season…


	53. Season 3 Episode 1 Return to Earth I

Season 3

Episode: 1

Return to Earth Part I

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. Twilight and her friends were gathered in the Throne room when Blaze came in.

Blaze: Good morning all!

Twilight: Good morning

Rainbow: Sup!

Pinkie: Hi Blazy

Rarity: Morning dearie

Twilight: What brings you up this early?

Blaze: I came to tell you that "it" is ready. The gate is finished. Follow me!

The group followed to the workshop. Near the center wall stood circular metallic object that was attached to the ground with sheer weight.

Blaze: It reminds me of the old one back home. I luckily brought the plans fro the gate when I crossed back over.

Twilight: So how does it work?

Blaze: The gate in our world ran off of electricity. However this one runs off a quick magic spark. Observe!

Blaze fired a small beam of magic into a small circle. The gate suddenly had a shimmering sphere in it.

Twilight: Amazing! How will we get back?

Blaze held up a special remote.

Blaze: This is the recall remote. Press the button and set the number of passengers then it will send us home.

Twilight: So are you guys ready?

All: Let's do it!

The group entered one by one into the portal. Then they appeared on the other side asleep. After a while, they regained consciousness.

Twilight: Is everyone okay?

Rainbow: Where are our hooves?

Rarity: What are these claws?

Fluttershy: What is with my nose? It's small.

Pinkie: I feel funny.

Blaze: Allow me to explain.

Suddenly the group saw a tall figure with brown eyes and white lab coat.

Twilight: Who are you?

Blaze: It is me Blaze and you are humans. I heard Twilight was more familiar with them. Those "claws" are hands and you walk on two feet. Here let me help you up.

One by one Evan helped the group to their feet.

Twilight: So where are we?

Blaze: We are in the bunker Ben and I used. However before we head to the surface we will need more casual clothing.

After a while they all had new clothing. Evan had a leather jacket with a shirt with a cross on it. As well as a small medallion also bearing the cross. Twilight had a simple t-shirt and skirt. Rainbow had a blue jacket. Rarity had a t-shirt and skirt with a bracelet on each wrist. Pinkie just cobbled together some clothes and Apple Jack wore long pants, a simple t shirt and overalls.

Blaze: Already now you need different names.

Rarity: Why must we change names?

Blaze: Because names like yours are unrealistic.

Twilight: Well what names can you think of?

Blaze: Well I will go by original name of Evan. Twilight how do you feel about the name Donna?

Twilight: I like it!

Evan: Okay now Pinkie I think Sophie works. Rarity, I think Elizabeth or Olivia works. Apple Jack I think Ashley would work. As for Fluttershy, I believe Emily will do fine.

Rainbow Dash: What about me?

Evan: Oh yes Rainbow I think James might work.

Rainbow: James…sounds cool I'll take it.

Evan: Right to the exit.

Evan grabbed a fedora off a coat rack and they went into a small room with a ladder leading to the surface. After a while they appeared on the surface after a few minutes.

Evan: My God.

Twilight: What is-

Twilight looked around and saw it. Buildings were falling apart. Fires were in many places and some buildings looked barricaded and boarded up.

Twilight: Oh my…This place is in ruins.

Evan: It is much worse than that Twilight. This…Was my hometown!


	54. Season 3 Episode 2 Return to Earth II

Season 3

Episode: 2

Return to Earth Part II

Twilight: This…was your home?

Evan: Yes it was my home. Now it is nothing but mere ash! Damn those cruel bastards! They just weren't satisfied with what they had so now there is nothing left.

He picked up some dust off the ground and let it be blown out of his hand.

Twilight: What was this place?

Evan turned to the group.

Evan: This place was called San Antonio a city in the state of Texas. A state in the country known as the United States of America. It had beautiful shining buildings and nice beautiful trees and grass all around.

Rainbow: It sounds interesting. How did this happen?

Evan: It was the war. The war that I told you about. However for these strange barricades and anarchy state…I am not sure. The survivors must have started fighting over what was left of the wreckage. After all we haven't been above ground for two and one half years.

Rarity: I can see why you didn't want Ben to see this.

Evan: In truth…I didn't want anyone to ever see this. I just knew you would have tried getting here anyway so I decided to give in and take you here. I hope you now understand why we can never come back here correct?

All: Yes.

Evan: Well I'm sorry you had to see this. Let's get back down in the bunker and leave.

The group entered the back under ground and into the air tight bunker.

Evan: Well I will never forget the good memories of this place.

Twilight: It is good that you at least have good memories Evan. I'm sorry for your loss. Just remember we are here for you.

Evan: indeed I am thankful for that. I am keeping the clothes though.

Twilight: Why?

Evan: Because…they are my last family treasures along with this.

He pulled put an ivory handled revolver with a small diamond.

Evan: It was created from a rib from me and a diamond from my mother's wedding ring.

Twilight: Wow. It is beautiful.

Evan tucked the pistol back into its holster around his waist. Then they all walked back towards the gate. Evan pressed his button and they were back in the workshop. Blaze: Took the revolver and paced it in a glass case on the wall. His clothes had adjusted to his new pony form as well.

Blaze: Well I am going to continue on my work for a little longer. You all should probably get some rest.

So the others went to bed. While Blaze stayed in his workshop looking at his keepsakes he had brought back with him. He took in a sigh and walked back to his room to get some sleep.


	55. Season 3 Episode 3 The Garrat's Job

Season 3

Episode: 3

The Garratt's First Job

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Dwight, David and Eisenhower were waiting for Salty to arrange their train.

Eisenhower: Is it ready Salty?

Salty: Ay it is. All 30 trucks are ready for you.

The Garratt coupled up to the train when another engine came up beside them.

Peter: you must be Dwight, David and Eisenhower! I'm Peter.

Dwight: Oh I remember you were also running trains to Barrow. Where is your train?

Peter: I'm leaving after you. Make sure to be careful on the main line.

David: We will! Let's go!

The Garratt pulled away with a low whistle as it pulled the heavy train away. The trio were making great time as they approached Vicars Town. They thundered through with a long low whistle. They soon arrived at Barrow where a diesel was waiting to shunt the train.

Caden: You must be the new Garret engine I heard about from Henry. I am Caden the shunter please put your train on the track next to you.

The Garratt shunted their train into the arrival track then refilled on coal and water. After a few minutes the Garratt puffed off back to Brendam Docks. After an hour, the Garratt was sitting at the docks. Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Sir Topham: Well done you three! I am very proud of your hard work.

Eisenhower: Thank you sir!

Sir Topham: As a reward you will be assigned to heavy goods from Brendam. Peter will be working taking freight from the new container terminal. I hope to see more great work from you three.

All: Thank you sir!

Then the group prepared for a good night of sleep.


	56. Season 3 Episode 4 Twilight's New Friend

Season 3

Episode: 4

Twilight meets the Mountain Railway

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Twilight was waiting in the shed for her morning job when Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Twilight: Morning sir!

Sir Topham: Ah Twilight I need you to do a passenger run to the Culdee Fell railway. The others are too busy.

Twilight: Thank you sir! I had wanted to see the narrow gauge engines there. It is always fun to meet new friends in my new home.

Sir Topham: Perfect! Your coaches are at the platform so you better get going.

Twilight: Right away sir!

So Twilight (932) puffed up to couple up to the coaches at the platform. The guard whistled and Twilight was on her way. She ran along the line until she came to a red signal. James was waiting with a slow goods run.

Twilight: Hi James!

James: Hello Twilight! What are you doing here?

Twilight: I'm heading to the Culdee Fell Railway. Can you tell me about it?

James: Well they own eight engines seven steam engines and one diesel all of them are narrow gauge. They mainly take tourists to the summit observatory at the end of the line.

Twilight: I see thank you.

The signal went green and Twilight steamed off.

She arrived around tea time at the Kirk Machan Station. She waited and then a loud high whistle rang out. A small 0-4-2 RT tank engine slowly arrived at the station.

Culdee: Hello there! I don't believe we have met. I am Culdee.

Twilight: I am Twilight! Nice to finally meet your railway. I am good friends with the narrow gauge engines on the Skarloey Railway.

Culdee: I see. Well it's good to meet you. I must be off. Good bye!

Then Culdee pushed the tourist filled coach towards the mountain slope.

Twilight puffed off back to the Farquhar branch. After leaving the coaches in a siding Twilight puffed off to continue with her work. After a long day she arrived back at the shed and fell happily asleep.


	57. Season 3 Episode 5 Stepney meets 932

Season 3

Episode: 5

Stephney Meets 932

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Stephney was waiting at the docks for his passengers. When a tank engine with purple and magenta paint pulled in.

Stephney: Hello there! I haven't seen you before?

Twilight: I am Twilight. You must be the old friend Thomas told me about.

Stephney: I am. My name is Stephney! Good to meet ya.

Twilight: so what is your story?

Stephney: Pardon?

Twilight: How do you know the sudrians so well?

Stephney: Well I was sitting in a scrap yard on the diesel only part of the island. A narrow gauge diesel named Rusty came and saved me. I worked on the Blue Bell Railway after that. However, the line was closed and Sir Topham Hatt bought me.

Twilight: Wow, you are a fascinating little tank engine aren't you.

Stephney: I sure am. So how about you?

Twilight: I have a…"unique" past to say the least. I worked on a little branch line on the mainland. I did my best. However, the line was dieselized and so I was sent to be scrapped. Miraculously, I was converted into a diesel engine from my old metal parts. The process kept my memories but I had no idea where my memories from. I came here and found out about my past. So, Thomas had Victor return me to my former form. So now I run goods trains to Crovan's Gate and a few other odd jobs.

Stephney: Interesting, You are the only engine I now of whoever ad such an interesting past. I run passenger trains to Crovan's gate now a days.

Twilight heard a guard's whistle ring out.

Stephney: I must be going. See you later Twilight!

So Stephney blew his whistle and puffed off. After a small time, Twilight departed with her goods train.

Twilight arrived as Stepney left the station. Rusty was their waiting for her goods train.

Twilight: Hi Rusty!

Rusty: Hello there twilight. I heard that Stepney met you at the docks.

Twilight: Yes I did meet him at last. I feel we are going to be close friends.

Rusty: I hope so. I know Stepney has similar thoughts at the moment.

Twilight: I am glad to hear it Rusty. I best be on my way. Goodbye!

So Twilight puffed away from the station. She arrived back at the docks where Stepney was getting ready for another passenger train.

Twilight: Hi Stepney! I wanted to ask you something.

Stepney: ok ask away.

Twilight: Can we be best friends?

Stepney smiled widely.

Stepney: Of course! I thought you were too nervous to ask because of your past.

Twilight: I was worried but Rusty told me you wanted to be friends.

Stepney chuckled slightly.

Stepney: Well I better get going. See you later friend!

Stepney whistled as he left with his coaches. Twilight whistled back as she went to go and refill on coal and water. After a long day she fell happily asleep at Farquhar.


	58. Season 3 Episode 6 New line, New Engine

Season 3

Episode: 6

The New Line and a New Arrival

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. A new branch line was being built. However, this meant a new engine was needed to help run the line. Sir Topham addressed Twilight the garret and Stepney who were working with Thomas on the new line.

Sir Topham: Engines I have an important announcement!

Thomas: What is it sir?

Twilight: Is it about the line?

Dwight: Is there something else we are needed for?

Sit Topham Hatt: It is about this new line. We can't keep Dwight David and Eisenhower here for freight work. So I have purchased a new engine! Her name is Jessica Poinsettia and she will be here tomorrow! So I want you all to be on your best behavior.

Twilight: Of course sir! Who else will be running this line?

Sir Topham Hatt: Why you and Stepney will run the line Twilight. It shall be named the Harwick branch after the port at the end of the line. It will provide fish and minerals from the many mines along the line.

Stepney: it is an honor sir!

Twilight: Indeed it is!

Sir Topham Hatt: Good! Now you should all resume your work. Goodbye!

Sir Topham Hatt drove away in his car. The next morning, all the engines heard a high whistle.

Twilight: It must be the new engine!

Stepney and Twilight along with the Garratt saw a Hughes class 28 2-6-0 tender engine. She was pink and purple and had the number 17 on her tender.

Jessica: Hello! Am I in the right place? Is This the Harwick Branch?

Stepney: It sure is. Are you Jessica?

Jessica: Yes I am. I assume I will be working with you.

She looked at the LBSCR A-1X talking to her.

Stepney: Yes you will along with Twilight here.

He looked at the LNER V-1 next to him.

Twilight: Nice to meet you I am Twilight!

Jessica: Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you two. Anything I can do?

Stepney: You could go pick up the workman at Brendam.

Jessica: Okie Dokie!

Jessica puffed away to turn around and head off to Brendam. She picked up the workmen and set off for the new line. After a long day of work she was heading back to the sheds after dropping off the coaches and workmen when…

…: Hello there Jessica.

Jessica screeched to a halt to see a purple and gold tank engine puff towards her then stop.

Jessica: How do you know me? Who are you?

Lady: I am Lady and I just knew somehow what your name was. I came to give you a gift.

Gold dust rolled from Lady to Jessica. Suddenly Jessica's purple lines were gold.

Jessica: What is this?

Lady: Let's just say you are going to see many places you never thought real. This gift shall protect you in those new places.

Jessica: I am so confused. What places will I see?

Lady smiled and slightly chuckled.

Lady: Everything will make since in time. Just know that this gift will protect you when you get to those new places.

Then a plume of golden smoke rolled in and Lady was gone when it cleared.

Jessica: Well today surely has been very special.

She then continued on her way back to her new shed. Her mind buzzing with questions as she fell asleep in the shed.


	59. Season 3 Episode 7 Harwick Line Opens

Season 3

Episode: 7

The Harwick Line Opens

It had been a lot of work. However, the Harwick line was nearing completion. Twilight and Jessica handled the rails and gravel for the line. While Stepney pulled the workmen coaches up and down the line for inspections and other things.

Twilight: Phew, it is hard work to get this line up.

Jessica: I know but I am sure it will be worth it. After all, this line will be run by the three of us. This line will connect to Peel Godred and Arsedale so they will be able to help take goods further.

Twilight: I am glad to work this line but it still is heavy work. After all, you and I are the only ones taking the goods train. We could use another set of wheels.

Jessica: You are right. It is starting to get a little much. I mean Dwight David and Eisenhower can't go down these rails. So who could help us?

Suddenly, there was a whistle.

Twilight: Who could that be?

The sound of chuffing got closer and closer to them. It was actually two engines pulling a train of rails and sleepers. Sit Topham Hatt stepped out of the front engine.

Sir Topham: Twilight and Jessica! I have great news. These two engines were purchased to be permanent additions to this new line. They are a 0-4-4 T and Class 7F Tank engine and tender engine.

Adolph: Hello I am Adolph! I was a German duplicate of the Class 7F.

Said the tender engine.

Grisham: I am Grisham! A 0-4-4T Tank engine nice to meet you!

Twilight: Thank you sir! It was starting to get a little too much.

Jessica: Indeed thank you.

Grisham: So where do we start?

Twilight: There is an area that needs those rails further up the line. Can you help with that Adolph?

Jessica: Can you help me Grisham with getting these flatbeds to an overgrowth of plants on another end of the track?

Grisham: Sure!

Adolph: Of course!

So the group separated and did their work. After a week, the group finished the line. Many engines arrived at Peel Godred to see the new branch open. Sir Topham stood at a wooden stand with a mic on it.

Sir Topham: Ladies and Gentlemen and engines. We are gathered here today to see the opening of the Harwick line. After so many years of neglect, this humble port will finally be connected by main line rails. So, without further more…I declare the Harwick line…open!

The engines whistled and the people cheered. Twilight, the first engine on the Harwick line, was given the honor to pull the first passenger train with Stepney.


	60. Season 3 Episode 8 Grisham and the Truck

Season 3

Episode: 8

Grisham and the Trucks

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Grisham the tank engine was shunting at Harwick. The cars giggled and mocked him.

Truck 1: Hey look! It thinks it can order us about.

Tanker: Those narrow gauge engines and horses were smarter than he is.

Grisham: Shut up!

He bumped the tanker so hard, that its buffers were dented.

Tanker: Ow!

Grisham: There is more coming should you continue your antics.

Truck 2: We will get even!

The trucks began whispering a plan. Grisham was puffing about and didn't hear them. Eventually the trucks were in their proper sidings and lines. Grisham was pulling some cars into line when…

Trucks: On! On! Let's make it even!

The trucks began bumping each other. Grisham tried to apply his brakes but, the cars kept on going. Grisham was slowly screeching towards a barge anchored at the end of a set of buffers. The buffers broke and Grisham fell onto the barge.

Truck 1: Take that!

Truck 2: Serves you right!

The cars laughed hysterically as they saw the tank engine sitting on the half sunken barge. Adolph arrived with the crane and was shocked to see his friend sitting on a broken barge.

Adolph: Grisham! What happened?!

Grisham: These blasted cars were acting up. I tried to bump some sense into them and all that got me was on this barge after they bumped me off the line.

Adolph: Oh Grisham, I told before we came here. Do not be so cocky.

Grisham: I am sorry Adolph. I just wanted to not be bullied by these darn trucks.

Adolph: Look. I know it is hard but you must ignore there insults.

The crane lifted Grisham on the rails and then he was fixed up at Peel Godred. Soon, Grisham returned to being the dock engine at Harwick. Both he and the trucks learned to never cross each other again.


	61. Season 3 Episode 9 Jessica and James

Season 3

Episode: 9

James and Jessica

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Jessica, a new engine on Sodor's Harwick Branch had not seen many other engines. Until today…

Jessica was sitting at the station waiting for an engine to take her freight. Soon, she heard a whistle.

Jessica: I haven't heard that whistle. I wonder who that could be.

Then James pulled into the station.

Jessica: A fellow class 28 I see. What is your name?

James turned and saw Jessica waiting at the station. She was pink and purple with the number 17 on her tender.

James: I am James. The most splendid red engine you have ever seen.

Jessica: Wow that sounds amazing. I am Jessica Poinsettia I came to pull the goods trains. I am one of the strongest on our line.

James looked at the line of heavy trucks full of many different minerals.

James: Well I would expect nothing less from our class. Keep up the impressive work.

Jessica: I see you are very handsome James.

James slightly blushed at the comment.

James: Well ahem. I am sure you are a very nice lady, but I must be on my way. Until next time!

Jessica: You too James!

Both Jessica and James were blushing as the two parted ways. Jessica arrived back at the sheds.

Stepney: Hey Jessica! How was your day?

Jessica: Well I did meet a very handsome class 28 at the station.

Twilight: Can you describe him?

Jessica: He was red with a number five on his tender. He was quite nice.

The group started to laugh.

Jessica: What's so funny?

Grisham: You met James? He has an ego the size of Sodor.

Adolph: More like the sun.

They continued to laugh.

Stepney: They are right. James can be vain sometimes, but he is there when you need him.

Twilight: Indeed he is a very reliable engine. Despite his flaws.

Grisham: I know but he can let his cockiness get the better of him.

Adolph: Like the time he ran into tar wagons after insulting Toby, or when he lost control on the tracks after calling Edward a lump of old iron.

Twilight: Enough guys. We still need to be respectful.

Grisham: sorry Twilight

Adolph: I do apologize Frau Twilight.

Twilight: Good, now let us all get some rest.

Soon all but Jessica were asleep. She was still thinking about how nice James had been to her.

Jessica: I wish I could be with him more often. He seems a pleasant sort.

Then she fell happily asleep.


	62. Season 3 Episode 10 Blaze Gets Out

Season 3

Episode: 10

Blaze Gets Out of the Castle

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. Blaze had awoken from a deep sleep. He hadn't left the castle since he returned from Earth with Ben all those weeks ago. He sauntered into the dining room for breakfast. Twilight was sitting at one end with Spike.

Twilight: Morning Blaze!

Blaze: Morning. I am getting bored.

Twilight: Of this world?

Blaze: No, I just want to see more of this world. I haven't left this castle since I got here. At least, I haven't left the castle in this world.

Twilight: Well you are an oddity in our world. No one knows any male alicorns or what you would be the prince of exactly.

Blaze: I know but I just want to go out without being so marveled at…I got it!

Twilight: What?!

Blaze pulled out three small rings. He placed to around his wings and one around his horn.

Blaze: Observe!

He pressed a button on his ring on his head and suddenly his horn was gone.

Twilight: What? How?

Blaze: My latest invention. Camouflage Rings I call them. I press the jewel and poof an appendage looks gone but I can still feel it on my body.

Twilight: Remarkable.

Blaze: Thank you Twilight. Could you send Rarity a message that I need some new clothes?

Twilight: Why not wear your human attire?

Blaze: I can't use those. They are for special occasions. Not to mention I haven't worn real clothing from this world since I came here.

Twilight: Very well.

Spike wrote a letter and it flew off towards the boutique.

Blaze: Well I best be on my way. See you guys later!

Blaze hid his wings with the rings and raced out of the castle. Blaze was astounded at the village. He looked at every house closely as he walked along the dirt path.

Blaze: This place is so beautiful. I am just baffled that creatures with hooves could do such good craftsmanship.

Pony: Hello there!

Blaze: Hello good pony!

The pony walked up to Blaze with a happy smile. He had on a blue suit with a red tie and was chestnut with a brown mane and tail with an hourglass mark.

Pony: You look new. What is your name?

Blaze: I am Blaze Cinder. Who are you?

Doctor: I am the Doctor.

Blaze: Doctor who?

Doctor: Just the Doctor?

Doctor: So where are you from?

Blaze: Um...far away.

Doctor: As am I

Blaze: Well it was nice meeting you but I must get to Carousel Boutique. Rarity was making some casual clothes for me. What I have is a little to…special to always wear everywhere.

Doctor: Alright I shall see you sometime later.

The two parted ways and Blaze knocked on the door to the boutique. Rarity opened the door.

Rarity: Why hello Blaze! I finished your outfits.

Blaze: Outfits?

Rarity: Come and see.

Blaze walked in and there stood four outfits.

Rarity: I made more than one in case you didn't want to always be a unicorn. So I made an alicorn one, Earth and Pegasus as well.

Blaze: Well thank you Rarity. I love them all. Do I owe you anything?

Rarity: Oh no my dear.

Blaze: Thank you Rarity. Can I try the unicorn on?

Rarity: Of course. The bathroom is right there.

She pointed to a door and Blaze trotted in. He came back out with a red and black coat on with some nice sunglasses.

Rarity: oh you look marvelous!

Blaze: Thank you Rarity. I will be on my way.

Blaze left with the new outfits and walked along the path back to the castle. As he was almost there, he was bumped by the Doctor.

Blaze: Hey Doctor.

Doctor: Hello Blaze! How went your shopping?

Blaze: Fine. Now I must be going.

Blaze started flying up but then stopped and hovered back down.

Doctor: Did you just?

Blaze ran away into the castle and left The Doctor in thought.

Doctor: What is that pony up to?


	63. Season 3 Episode 11 Adolph and Arsedale

Season 3

Episode: 11

Adolph and the Small Engines

It was a nice day on Sodor. Adolph was sitting in the sheds when the controller arrived.

Adolph: Hello Sir!

Sir Topham: Ah Adolph! I see you are doing well.

Adolph: Yes sir.

Sir Topham: Splendid. I need you to take a large supply of trucks to Arsedale to have them filled with ballast.

Adolph: Of course sir.

Then Adolph raced off to pick up his cars. He collected them from the yards then made his way. He arrived at Arsedale after half an hour.

Adolph: I haven't seen rails like those before. They look so small.

…: Hey! Just because we are small doesn't mean we are useless.

Adolph turned and saw a diesel engine. He was indeed small but he looked strong for his size.

Adolph: Oh I did not mean to offend. I was just curious that such a railway existed on a large scale.

Frank: You are new around here? My name is Frank. I run the maintenance trains on this railway. Nice to meet you!

Adolph: I am Adolph. Pleasure to meet ya.

Frank: So what brings you here?

Adolph: Ballast for my trucks here.

Frank: Oh! Blister will bring the trucks in a minute. See you later!

Then Frank left with his maintenance train down the line. After he left, a small black diesel arrived with a large ballast truck. Adolph loaded his cars and then departed.

After the day was over he returned to the Harwick sheds. Where he fell happily asleep.


	64. Season 3 Episode 12 Equestria's New Hero

Season 3

Episode: 12

Equestria's New Hero

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. Blaze was sitting in his room.

Blaze: I can't believe someone saw my alicorn parts! I cannot let anyone see me again. I will have to live in the shadows. I must not leave this place no matter what.

He rolled around and paced. So ashamed of being clumsy, he was thinking hard about how to still see the town.

Blaze: I've got it.

So Blaze started fixing himself an outfit. He made a robe with Black and a red fiery style on the front and back. He also made a thick visor with Blood red sights and a black strap. Along with this, he made a mouth cover which was attached to his robe.

Blaze: Now this shall help me. I can head out at night in this and no one will notice me. Now I just need an alias. I shall call it the Bloodmoon Flame! I shall try it on tonight.

Later that night. Blaze threw on the new outfit and flew out into the night. He landed on the ground and began trotting around.

Blaze: Ah the night. It was always very comforting I must say. This place it so quiet and calm at night.

He continued moving along through the night.

Blaze: There is not enough light. Time to lower the top visor.

Blaze pushed a button and his blood red visor snapped onto the mouth cover. His voice modulator kicked in.

Blaze: Now better continue walking.

Blaze walked into an alleyway and saw a pony being threatened.

Mugger: Hand over the bag and no one gives hurt!

Ditzy: Leave me alone! Get away!

Mugger: Well I will take it the hard-

Blaze flew at him and kicked the mugger in the face with a hoof. The mugger went flying into a trash can and was out cold. Blaze quickly bound the mugger to a heavy dumpster. He then approached the Pegasus mare.

Blaze: Are you okay miss?

Ditzy: Thank you mister…mister…what do I call you?

Blaze: Call me Bloodmoon Flame. No thanks are needed my dear mare.

Blaze said in a deep robotic like voice.

Ditzy: Well thank you anyway mister Flame.

Blaze: I must be going. Perhaps we shall meet you again.

Blaze levitate the mare's bag to her. Then, Blaze flew off into the sky onto the other side of town.

Ditzy: Was that an alicorn? A male alicorn? I must tell some pony in the morning.

Blaze: That was fun. Maybe this is how I can help the town. From the shadow of the night!

…: Help! Help!

Blaze: sounds like another one needs my help.

He flew up to see a pony on the edge of the EverFree. They were getting attacked by a group of Timberwolves. Blaze dashed in and fired a spell. The wolves broke apart and some scattered away into the woods. He landed onto the ground as the pony turned around.

Fluttershy: Thank you mister.

Blaze: The name is Bloodmoon Flame. You are welcomed Miss Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: How did you know my name?

Blaze: I am very wise Fluttershy. It is not hard for me to decipher your name. Now I must be going.

Then Blaze flew up into the sky and out of sight.

Fluttershy: That person felt so familiar. It was a male alicorn. How is that possible?

Then Blaze sat on a cloud. Seeing if there was anyone else. There on the path was a dark blur pony. With a night black mane that moved on its own. Blaze saw she was walking along very slowly. Taking a deep look at all the houses. He flew down to investigate.

Blaze: Greetings Luna!

Luna: How do you know my name?

Blaze: Let me just say…I met you before. I am Bloodmoon Blaze. I protect this place in the comfort of the shadows.

Luna: I must say you are certainly intriguing mister Flame.

Blaze: That is not the only part.

Blaze raised his wings. Which were coated with metal pads on the outside of the cloak.

Luna: An alicorn? Twilight…is that you?

Blaze: No it is not Luna. I am an oddity of an alicorn to say the least. We hopefully shall meet again. I mean meet you face to face or I guess my true face to your face. Farewell…Princess.

Then Blaze took off into the night. Surrounding himself in an aura of shadow to cover his tracks. He entered his room. Shutting the window and blinds as well as taking off the cloak.

Blaze: That was very fun. I can't wait to head out again. Now PonyVille has its night watcher and his name is Bloodmoon Flame.


	65. Season 3 Episode 13 The Meeting

Season 3

Episode: 13

The Princesses Meet Blaze and Cobalt

It was a gorgeous morning in PonyVille. Blaze and Cobalt eating breakfast when Twilight and Spike came in.

Blaze: Morning Twilight!

Cobalt: Indeed morning Twilight.

Twilight: You are not going to believe this! The princesses Celestia and Luna are coming here!

Blaze slightly choked on his breakfast.

Blaze: Really? I thought they would be too busy to come here?

Cobalt: What are they in town for anyhow?

Twilight: They are here for talking politics those sorts of things. They are also here for a lunch. I think you can finally meet them in person.

Blaze: Yeah that would be nice. We never really got to talk to them when they came to help with that problem a while back.

Cobalt: Indeed. This shall be exciting.

Twilight: Great! You two stay out of sight until we are ready to show you two.

Cobalt: How?

Blaze: Here!

He tossed a small stone to Ben. It was on a necklace with a button.

Cobalt: What are these?

Blaze: Cloak Stones. I whipped them up earlier for some…occasions just in case.

Twilight great you two hide then we will tell you when to come in.

So the two hid. After a while, the group started talking about Blaze and Cobalt.

Twilight: Princess Celestia and Luna. I have something special to show you. You can come out guys!

The two walked up to behind Twilight and turned off the necklaces. The princesses were amazed.

Celestia: Twilight. Who are these two male alicorns?

Twilight: May I introduce Blaze Cinder and Cobalt Troglodyte. They come from another world but that world was destroyed. So they fled here and have been with us ever since.

Luna: I do remember two other alicorns at the battle with Chrysalis. That was you two.

Blaze: indeed it was

Cobalt: Nice to finally meet you two somewhere that isn't a battlefield.

Celestia: I never knew Princes could be alicorns. Although it was never tried.

Luna: Sister?

Celestia: Yes?

Luna: if they are alicorns. They need to be princes of something. So what are they in charge of?

Blaze: Can we pick?

Celestia: Be my guest.

The two whispered then turned back to the princesses.

Blaze: I am prince Blaze Cinder. The Prince of Knowledge!

Cobalt: I shall be Prince Cobalt. The Prince of Creativity!

Celestia: Welcome to Equestria. Prince Blaze and Prince Cobalt.

Luna: Blaze. May I speak with you in private?

Blaze: Of course Luna.

The two walked out into a quiet room.

Luna: So this is the true Bloodmoon Flame.

Blaze: How did you know?

Luna: I caught a glimpse of your mark as you left.

Blaze: Shoot! I should have been more careful.

Luna: It is okay. Your secret is safe Blaze. I am glad to know that I will not be the only defender of the night.

Blaze: Of course Princess.

Luna: Please just call me Luna. I think we will be good friends you and I.

Blaze: So do I. Now let us return to our meal.

The two returned and ate their meals. After a while the two princesses left. Blaze felt so happy knowing He could indeed help even the royalty of Equestria.


	66. Season 3 Episode 14 Thomas andthe Doctor

Season 3

Episode: 14

Thomas and the Doctor

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Thomas was riding along the rails and saw something. It was a man with black hair and suit with a bowtie.

Thomas: Hello? Are you alright sir?

The man turned towards Thomas.

Doctor: Oh my god! A talking engine! This is amazing.

Thomas: Sir engines talk here and many other places. Are you from here?

Doctor: Oh my no. I am from another world entirely.

Thomas: Are you from the other worlds?

Doctor: Hold on. There is more worlds connected to this one?! That is extraordinary.

Thomas: Sir how did you get here?

Doctor: A blue box. I left it back near the station on cloak. So what do I call you blue engine.

Thomas: I am Thomas sir.

Doctor: I am the Doctor. Could you come with me back to the station I would like to talk with you more.

Thomas: Hop in.

The Doctor happily clambered into the engine's cab.

Doctor: I haven't been in a steam engine before. Right let us head back.

Thomas reversed down the line. Soon a small station came into view and Thomas stopped.

Doctor: Well now how to get you into the TARDIS. You are too big to fit into the door.

Thomas thought.

Thomas: Let me try something.

Thomas thought hard. Gold dust swirled around him and suddenly he was a person. He had a number one on his shirt and wore a blue coat.

Doctor: Well we certainly have a lot to talk about.

The two men strode over to an area close to the forest. The Doctor took out a remote and pushed a button. A blue box appeared in front of them.

Doctor: Well come on in.

The doctor opened the door. Thomas was amazed at how such a small box could be so large on the inside.

Doctor: Welcome to the TARDIS. IT stands for time and relative dimensions in space.

Thomas: Well it is certainly one of the more peculiar things I have seen.

Doctor: How did you change form anyways?

Thomas: Magic.

Doctor: Magic? Where I come from Thomas magic is what we call what we don't understand. Are you telling me that here actual magic exists.

Thomas: Yes there is.

Doctor: How exciting! A whole new experience! Say want to come with me?

Thomas: No thank you. At least not yet Mr. Doctor. I have work and friends.

Doctor: Very well. I guess I shall need to find another companion. Another time Thomas.

Thomas walked out the door and watched the TARDIS disappear from its location.

Thomas: Well that was interesting.

He moved out to an empty siding and turned back into an engine.

Thomas: It was strange. It was like I tapped into my form from CHS when I transformed. Most peculiar indeed…


	67. Season 3 Episode 15 Twilight and Red Ash

Season 3

Episode: 15

Twilight Meets Red Ash

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. A new pony was strolling into town. His hair was black and blood red. His body was black and his mark was a swastika turned clockwise for good fortune. He walked into PonyVille and was looking around. Twilight noticed this and decided to speak to him.

Twilight: Hello? Are you okay mister?

The pony turned around.

…: Sorry there. I am Red Ash. I am new in a new town.

Twilight: Oh well I am Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you Red Ash. What brings you to PonyVille?

Red Ash: I am from WingChester. Even though I am a unicorn. I decided to move to somewhere a little more…rural than WingChester.

Twilight: You look familiar Red Ash. I must go, but I will see you around.

Red Ash: I will see you again sometime Twilight.

Twilight eventually returned to the castle.

Blaze: Hello Twilight.

Twilight: Hi Red Ash!

Blaze: Red Ash?

Twilight: Oh my god! Blaze I met another you.

Blaze was shocked

Blaze: I see. I was right in my thought.

Twilight: What thought?

Blaze: I believe that there are many universes. However, only a select few have a natural gateway to each other. After all, I arrived with Cobalt after using a dimensional gate that we hand built. So our way here was artificial but that does not mean we could not have a double in any other world.

Twilight: So you are saying that every universe has a double of everyone in this world?

Blaze: Yes that is correct Twilight. We shouldn't be in any trouble but to be safe I will do my best not to come into contact with him.


	68. Season 3 Episode 16 Garratt's Special

Season 3

Episode: 16

The Garrett and the Special

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Dwight, David, and Eisenhower was waiting in a shed. When Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He stepped out of his car and walked up to the Garratt.

Sir Topham: morning you three!

Dwight: Hello sir!

Eisenhower: Morning sir!

David: Welcome!

Sir Topham: I have a very special job for you three. I need you three to take a large special goods train to a place on the island Thomas will guide you to.

Eisenhower: We are on it sir. Let's go guys!

So the trio puffed away to their special train. They arrived at the big station where there was a very long train. Thomas was waiting next to it.

Thomas: Hello Dwight, David, Eisenhower, it is good to see you.

David: We came to pull this special. We were told that you were to lead as a guide.

Thomas: Good! We are taking this train to somewhere special. A group of other engines will take it from our stopping point.

Dwight. Well we best get going.

The Garratt coupled up to the long train. Thomas was coupled up in front of the Garratt. The five whistled and departed.

Eisenhower: So who are these "other engines" you talked about?

Thomas: They aren't from Sodor. You will tell they are different when we see them.

The trio was very puzzled about these different engines. They didn't know what to expect from them or how to react when they met them. The five eventually came to an empty set of rails.

Eisenhower: This is it?

Dwight: It seems like no one else is here Thomas.

Then three whistles rang out.

Thomas: That must be them.

Three engines arrived in front of Thomas and the Garratt. One was a pink and magenta tank engine like Twilight. The largest looked very fast and strong and the Class 9F that was next to her.

Twilight: Hi Thomas!

Eisenhower: Twilight? Wait I thought you worked in Harwick?

Twilight was suddenly in aww at the Garratt engine talking to her.

Twilight: I think you might be confusing me with someone else. Anyway we came to take the train from here.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah we will take it from here you…five? Or is it two?

Dwight: It is two technically. However, we like to be addressed individually.

Apple Jack: Alright there you three. It is nice to meet you.

David: I am David. The big center is Eisenhower and the back is Dwight.

Dwight: hello there!

Eisenhower: Greetings!

The Garratt and Thomas uncoupled from the train. While the three foreign engines coupled up to the special. The three engines puffed away with the long train.

Thomas: Come on you three. We should be getting back.

Eisenhower: You go on ahead Thomas I will catch up with you.

So Thomas puffed away and The Garratt waited till Thomas left. Then the trio decided to follow the three foreigners. They saw the group at a set of buffers. Then the three ran into the buffers and the entire train vanished.

David: What? They vanished? How?

Eisenhower let us try shall we?

The group then moved into the siding and went through the buffers. The three arrived in Equestria. However they were knocked out. They heard a conversation going on.

Twilight: Oh no! They followed us through.

Rainbow: Well we cannot throw them back through or they will just come back.

Apple Jack: Well I guess we will need to keep them here for a while. I will tell spike to send a letter. Let's just get them back to the castle.


	69. Season 3 Episode 17 The Garratt Ponies?

To be continued…

Season 3

Episode: 17

The Garratt Ponies?

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. Three ponies were awaking in Twilight's castle.

David: Ow my head. Wait…head?

Dwight: Ouch. What happened? Where are my wheels?

David: Dwight is that you?

He turned to see a Red earth pony with black stripes. His mark was a tender.

Dwight: David?! What happened?

David: It seems we were changed? Must have had something to do with those blasted buffers we went through.

Dwight: This must be where our special ended up.

David: Hey. Where is Eisenhower anyway?

The two got up with shock. The two weren't connected ponies but individuals.

David: We…we can move without each other? This is fantastic!

Dwight: This is remarkable. We will discuss this later first we must find Eisenhower.

The two started hearing some slight snores. The two turned and walked to a third bed. They saw it was a third pony with the same color scheme. However, this stallion was taller than them. His mark was steam clouds.

David: It is Eisenhower! Eisenhower wake up!

The stallion still slept through the yelling.

Dwight: He must be out cold but how?

David: I am not sure. Someone must know what the hay is going on.

The two walked out into the hallway. Eventually, the two found a room with two large doors. Three mares were sitting at a table.

David: We should be careful.

Dwight: They seem familiar though.

The two tried to sneak away when they tripped over there new legs.

David: I told you to be careful!

Dwight: Hey I have never had legs before. They feel so…flimsy.

The three mares surrounded the two.

Twilight: Oh thank goodness. You are okay!

Apple Jack: We saw you pass out near the gate and dragged you here.

Rainbow: You are welcome by the way.

Twilight: Why did you come here?

David: Honestly…sheer curiosity.

Dwight: Yes. We were never told of you. Plus, we know of a Twilight working on the Harwick line so seeing her being called an engine who doesn't work on Sodor was suspicious.

David: So who are you? We want answers!

Twilight: You are in a world where everyone is a pony. The way you came was from a dimensional gate and that special was for our world.

The two were completely confused.

Apple Jack: You saw us earlier when we took over your train.

David: That was you?

Rainbow: Yes.

Dwight: Well I am glad to know that we have new…pony friends. Wow that is really difficult to say with a straight face.

Twilight: You get used to it eventually. So where is your other friend?

David: Eisenhower is out cold upstairs. Can you help us getting him up?

Twilight: I will try my best.

The five walked up to the bedroom. Twilight looked Eisenhower over.

Twilight: Okay I can fix this.

Her horn glowed and then Eisenhower woke up.

Eisenhower: Hey everyone. What is going on here?

The tall red and black stallion looked over everything and his eyes popped wide with wonder.

Eisenhower: I called it! I knew that someplace magical was on the other side of those buffers!

Dwight: Why were you out cold?

Eisenhower: I got smashed between you two when we crossed through.

David: Oh. Sorry about that.

Dwight: Yeah we didn't expect to be separate in this place.

Eisenhower: Huh it is weird not being a trio.

Twilight: So what are you?

Eisenhower: We are a Garratt engine. We are two engines and one boiler. I powered Dwight and David here.

Apple Jack: Do you still connect to each other. Could you share pain?

Eisenhower punched himself. David and Dwight were hurt as well.

Eisenhower: I guess that is a yes.

Twilight: Wait a minute…Could you detach in your world?

Dwight: Yes. We couldn't do much without Eisenhower.

David: He is the boiler after all for our engines.

Twilight. Try grabbing each other.

The three put a hoof over each other in a triangle style. Then a light erupted surrounding them. The light cleared leaving a single large stallion. His mark was a full Garratt engine.

Twilight: David? Dwight? Eisenhower?

D. D. Eisenhower: We are not just those anymore. We are Dwight David Eisenhower. The fusion of all three in this world.

Twilight: Fusion?

D. D. Eisenhower: We have formed three minds into one being. We are now one like on Sodor. Alone we were weak, but together we are stronger than ever.

Twilight: I would like to study you.

D.D. Eisenhower: We cannot stay Twilight. We must go back to our job. We shall return when we are needed.

The Garratt vanished and arrived at the gate. They three arrived on the other side. Happy to have gotten their answers. However unaware of what they had done on the other side.


	70. Season 3 Episode 18 Bloodmoon Returns

Season 3

Episode: 18

Another Night of Bloodmoon

It was a dark crisp morning in PonyVille. All seemed quiet. Until now…

Mare: Help! Some pony? Any pony?!

Bandit: Just hand over the jewels and no one gets hurt.

Mare: I cannot. I need them as a gift for my family.

Bandit: Well. Then I shall take them myself.

Bloodmoon: Stop you thieving fool!

The two turned to see a mysterious cloaked figure with metal padding and a face plate.

Bandit: What are you going to do about it eh?

Bloodmoon: Well how about this!

Bloodmoon leaped forward and kicked the bandit out cold. Using his magic, he bound the petty crook to the wall with a metal hoof cuff that dug into the wall.

Mare: Thank you sir.

Bloodmoon: Are you alright?

Mare: Yes.

Bloodmoon: Good. Take this.

He levitated a small pendant. It had a blood red moon with a fire engulfing the lower part of it.

Mare: What is this?

Bloodmoon: A symbol of sorts. I am Bloodmoon Flame. Give it to the police and tell them. They have a friend in the night.

Then the figure vanished in front of her. She looked for him and saw the figure flying through the cloudless moonlit night.

Mare: Who is that stallion?

The next night, two ponies were near the EverFree.

Pony 1: Wow it sure is beautiful out near the forest. It is so quiet.

Pony 2: Yes it is but it isn't as beautiful as you.

Pony 1: Oh you.

The two locked eyes. Then a loud howl rang out as Timber wolves slowly crawled out through the forest.

Pony 2: Get behind me sweetie. I will hold them off!

A timber wolf jumped towards them. Suddenly, a speeding object knocked the wolf onto the ground. A mysterious figure landed in front of them. The figure fired a loud flash of magic.

The Timberwolves whimpered as their ears hurt from the loud sound magic. All but one retreated. The last wolf tried to slash the figure's wings but the metal padding blocked the blow which slid off the armor.

Bloodmoon: You were a fool to come here. Leave now or suffer something more than ruptured eardrums.

The timber wolf growled lowly. However after gnashing its teeth and letting out a loud howl, the timber wolf retreated back into the woods.

Bloodmoon: Are you okay?

The two ponies were amazed at their cloaked part metal savior.

Pony 2: Thank you sir.

Bloodmoon: No thanks is necessary. I do it for more than praise. No I must go.

Pony 1: Wait!

The figure turned back to see the mare hand him a small box. He took the box.

Bloodmoon: This gift is not necessary.

Pony 1: Oh but I cannot allow you to leave without a gift.

Bloodmoon: Very well. Farewell you two.

He started to leave only to stop once again.

Bloodmoon: Do me a favor and do not make this a habit. Next time you go on a date or anything similar. Please be wiser from now on.

Then Bloodmoon flew off into the night sky.

Blaze returned to his room. He took off the cloak and Blaze pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened it to see a red gem sitting nicely in the center,

Blaze: Well now. This could go with my suit as decor I suppose. Or maybe I should use this for something else.

Blaze put the small box on a night stand.


	71. Season 3 Episode 19 Cobalt and Doctor

Season 3

Episode: 19

The Doctor and Cobalt's Adventure

It was a beautiful morning. Cobalt was sitting in his room.

Cobalt: Why did Blaze get to have the fun? Getting to go out then getting caught like that. Now I know the Camouflage rings aren't good enough to disguise my wings or horn.

Cobalt turned and saw his cloak stone necklace sitting on his dresser.

Cobalt: Aha! I don't need to hide parts of me when I can hide all of me.

He grabbed the necklace off of the stand. With a tap on the stone he was invisible once again. Carefully, Cobalt walked out into the nice warm air.

Cobalt: Wow this place really is lovely.

Cobalt walked along and saw a mysterious chestnut pony talking to a wall eyed mare.

Ditzy: Doctor?

Doctor: Yes Ditzy?

Ditzy: Who do you think that unicorn stallion you saw was?

Doctor: I am not quite sure. However, I am glad someone protected you a few nights ago. Could you describe him?

Ditzy: He had a low nearly robotic voice, metal wings and a cloak with a metal face plate.

Doctor: Anyway we best be off. Back to the TARDIS.

The two walked away. Cobalt was curious. He followed the two to a blue box. The chestnut stallion pulled out a key and the door opened. The mare walked in following the stallion.

Cobalt: What is in that box?

Plucking up courage, Cobalt walked through the still open door.

Doctor: Well let us go someplace new. Where to?

Ditzy: I am not sure let's randomize it this time.

Doctor: Alright let us go!

The stallion plugged in some numbers and pulled a lever. The box shook and Cobalt hit the ground with a loud thud. His stone fell off and he was now revealed.

Doctor: Wait! When did he get in?!

Ditzy: I don't know!

Doctor: Well we have no choice but to take him with us. Welcome aboard!

Cobalt fell to the ground and was unconscious.

Doctor: That pony needs to get a better grip on this floor.

Ditzy put Cobalt on a small couch while the box continued to whir and shake. After a few minutes, the box stopped shaking and thee was a thud as the box hit the ground.

Cobalt: oh what happened?

Doctor: Before we answer your question. Answer ours. How did you get in here?

Cobalt picked up his necklace.

Cobalt: My cloak stone. That is how you did not see me.

The Doctor scanned the stone necklace.

Doctor: Remarkable. This technology is something I have not seen from ponies. Not normal ones at least.

Cobalt: I am a scientist, researcher, and inventor. My name is Cobalt Troglodyte.

Doctor: Well Cobalt I am the Doctor. This mare is my assistant Ditzy.

Ditzy: Nice to meet you.

Cobalt: Now answer my question. What happened? Where are we?

Doctor: When are we?

Cobalt: pardon.

Doctor: It is not where but when are we my blue pony.

Cobalt: Well when are we?

The Doctor took a look at the console.

Doctor: It is the year 2000.

Ditzy: That's almost a millennium.

Cobalt: So you are time travelers?

Ditzy: That's right.

Doctor: Well let us take a look at this world.

The trio approached the door. The sky was strange and they were in a small alleyway. They stepped out into an abandoned town square.

Cobalt: My god, where is everybody?

Windows were broken and boarded up and doors were barricaded. The group saw a small flyer.

Doctor: What's this?

The flyer read " _Wanted Dead or Alive: Bloodmoon Flame. Guilty of supporting the rebellion."_

Ditzy: That is the nice pony who helped me out when I was getting robbed!

Doctor: Well something has happened. It is definitely not good.

Suddenly, a figure approached them. It was wearing metal wings and a cloak with a face plate.

Bloodmoon: It is you again Doctor. We need your help.

Ditzy: What about this?

Ditzy held up the wanted poster.

Bloodmoon: You do not believe the propaganda of the queen do you?

Cobalt: Wait. I thought there was five princesses what happened to them?

Bloodmoon looked deeply at his friend.

Bloodmoon: We can talk about that later. First, we need to get back to my place.

The four went came to a cave in the bottom of a mountain. Bloodmoon opened the code locked door and the group entered. There was a bed a fire and a mount for weapons and tools.

Cobalt: So what happened to the princesses?

Bloodmoon: They are still around. However, they are defending what land is left.

Doctor: Could you tell us who you are? Also, how did this come to be?

Bloodmoon: I am Bloodmoon Flame. Young Ditzy already knows me. As for what has happened. It all began 20 years ago. Everything seemed normal at first. However, a strange light erupted from the EverFree.

Bloodmoon: A vile pony called Nexus came out of the forest. He used his special plants to drain the magic of ponies. Luckily, many managed to be evacuated as Nexus spread towards Canterlot. They put up a good fight. Sadly, they had to evacuate the princesses to the Crystal Empire. The border currently between Nexus and the true Equestria stretches from Fillydelphia on the east to the edges of Tall Tale in the west.

The All but the Doctor was starting to tear up.

Cobalt: What about this rebellion.

Bloodmoon: Those who refused to bow before Nexus now take part in The Rebellion. An underground resistance group in the occupied territory. I help them from time to time. For the most part though, I work alone to gather Intel and sabotage the armies of Nexus to continue survival here. I took up this quest to give the civilians hope in the crown and the rebellion.

Doctor: You do this alone?

Bloodmoon: I had a companion. However, he was injured and I was left with three options. One, Try to fix him and risk him dying by my hands. Two, leave him to be captured. Or the final decision. I still regret having to force the rebellion to take him to the friendly lines to be better and safe. I fell so bad having to let him leave me but I know I couldn't fix him.

Cobalt: What was his name?

Bloodmoon: I cannot tell you that. It is too painful.

Doctor: Well I am sorry but I cannot change this history. However, I can give you this.

He handed Bloodmoon a small necklace with a name engraved on it.

Bloodmoon: He is still alive?

Ditzy: yes he is. He has been helping lead the armies of the princesses and is responsible for many recent victories.

Bloodmoon's tears dropped onto the ground.

Bloodmoon: I will not give up Doctor. I will do everything to aid my friend in saving our home. Count on it!

Ditzy: That is good. I believe we must go now.

Doctor: Indeed. Farewell Bloodmoon Flame!

Bloodmoon: Farewell. Especially to you…Cobalt.

Cobalt: How did you know me?

Bloodmoon: You will find out in due time. I cannot say any more than that. Farewell!

The trio left the cave and returned to the TARDIS. The group returned to Cobalt's timeline and Cobalt stepped out. He returned to the castle. More confused than ever. Who was this Bloodmoon Flame? How did he know Cobalt? Who was that mysterious friend that left?


	72. Season 3 Episode 20 Party for the Ponies

Season 3

Episode: 20

Party for the Ponies

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Twilight was sitting in her shed. When a whistle woke her up.

Twilight: Who? What? Where? Oh it is just you Thomas.

Thomas puffed back for Twilight to move out into the morning light.

Thomas: I came to tell you something. We are having a party for some equestrian arrivals. To keep it more…calm…we are having it at the quarry further down the line. So come if you want.

Twilight: Will the other me be there?

Thomas: Yes actually. Why?

Twilight: Nothing. I wanted to just get to know her better.

Thomas: Well we best get working. We have lots to do.

Thomas backed up to some trucks of supplies and left for the quarry. Twilight decided to go about her normal duties on the line. She pulled goods trains and a passenger run. Later, that day, she arrived at the quarry.

Thomas: You are just in time! They are coming soon. Come join us.

Twilight puffed over to the other engines. After a minute or two they heard a whistle ring out. In came a group of engines. Two type 9000 Union Pacific arrived followed by twilight and her friends. As well, a black and red LMS Class 8F and a Cobalt blue LNER Gresley A-2 behind the main group.

All: Welcome to Sodor!

The Union Pacific 9000 engines moved forward and into the siding. One was Celestia and Luna with her black and blue colors sat next to her.

Celestia: So this is what it is like in your world? It is strange being an engine.

Luna: Indeed it is sister. Twilight how did you do it?

Twilight: Well I was not the same size as you two. It was not as hard to get to places like this.

The six friends sat in some of the smaller sidings.

Thomas: Well it is nice to meet you again princess. Also, it is nice to finally meet you Luna in a better setting.

Luna: Thank you Sir Thomas.

Thomas: So who are the other two engines?

Celestia: Cobalt and Blaze of course.

The class 8F moved forward.

Blaze: Nice to see you again Thomas.

Cobalt: Yes it really is.

Said the A-2.

Thomas: Well bust my buffers! I never did see you as engines.

Blaze: Yeah we didn't bring our device when we came back. So now we change in other worlds.

The group chatted and had lots of fun. The group partied long into the night. The next morning, Twilight took the group home to the gate and to Equestria. The group was very happy about the party. After a short cleanup, the engines all went home to sleep.


	73. Season 3 Episode 21 Cobalt Finds Out

Season 3

Episode: 21

Cobalt Finds out

It was a beautiful night in PonyVille. Cobalt was using his cloak stone to have a stroll. Then there was a mighty scream.

Cobalt raced towards the screams. He saw a group of ponies harassing some couple.

Thief 1: Hand over your valuables and no one gets hurt.

Thief 2: Yes hand it over.

Mare: I won't give my stuff to you brutes!

Stallion: Who are you anyway?

Thief 1: Well, looks like we have to do this the hard way. Get him boys!

The others stepped closer to the couple. Cobalt was about to attack when a blur flew in and kicked the leader in the face. The thief collapsed on the floor.

Thief 2: Hey what is the big idea?

A cloaked figure with metal wings and face plate walked up.

Bloodmoon: You are not the first to try and rob innocent ponies. I am telling you that you have the chance to leave or be placed in prison.

Thief 3: Why should we?

Bloodmoon: I see I'm getting nowhere. Very well, the hard way it is.

The figure bundled the other thieves into a magic barrier as he pulled out two wall pins. He threw the pins and two of the thieves were stuck to the wall. The last one was trying to run.

Bloodmoon: Not so fast!

The figure trapped the last thief in a magic bubble. The bubble floated back towards the cloaked figure. It popped as the figure bucked the thief into a nearby dumpster and stuck the thief to the ground with rope around him and the he tied his hands to the dumpster handles.

Mare: Thank you sir!

Bloodmoon: Thank you madam. However, it is not necessary.

Stallion: Who are you? I am Bloodmoon Flame. I cannot tell you anything other than that I am watching this town. You are protected.

Cobalt did his best to hold back a gasp. It was the same pony he had met in the future. The figure began walking away. Cobalt followed him.

After about five minutes, the figure stopped.

Bloodmoon: You cannot fool me. I know you are there.

A pebble flew out from Bloodmoon's hoof and it hit the button on the cloak stone necklace.

Cobalt: How did you know I was here?

Bloodmoon turned to face Cobalt.

Bloodmoon: that stone does not fool my visor. After all, that stone gives off magi residue and you give off heat. I had two ways of seeing you.

Cobalt: No normal pony has such advanced technology. Who gave it to you?

Bloodmoon: No pony. I made it myself.

Cobalt was more puzzled.

Cobalt: Well then who are you? Who is the person underneath that face plate?

Bloodmoon: Why should I?

Cobalt incased Bloodmoon in a magic field.

Cobalt: I am not dropping the barrier until you agree to show yourself.

Bloodmoon: If you weren't an alicorn…that would be a hollow threat. Very well I will show you.

Cobalt dropped the barrier and Bloodmoon stepped forward.

Cobalt: Now who are you?

Bloodmoon: Well I knew you would see me sooner or later…Cobalt.

Cobalt: How did you-

Bloodmoon: Face plate separate.

The top and bottom of the face plate split jaggedly and slid slowly open. Cobalt saw two blood red eyes as the face plate separated.

Cobalt: It…it cannot be.

The plates separated revealing a familiar face. It was Blaze Cinder!

Blaze: Well…

Cobalt: Blaze. You are Bloodmoon Flame?

Blaze: Yes. I wanted to protect PonyVille. However, I knew I couldn't go around showing my true form. So I crafted this persona so I could leave the castle and see the sites as well as protect the defenseless.

Cobalt: Why did you not tell me?

Blaze: I thought you would be angry at me for risking my life every night.

Cobalt swung his front hooves over Blaze's neck.

Cobalt: You were right. However there was a simple solution to that. You could…let me help you. So we can protect each other.

Blaze embraced his friend.

Blaze: If you really want to help. I need to be sure you are willing to risk your life.

Cobalt: We are friends. We are all that is left of our old world. We must stand together.

Blaze: Very well. Come with me to my workshop.

Blaze teleported them into this workshop. He pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever. A machine rolled out a cloak with cobalt blue outlines in the shape of webs on the front and back. A face plate with a cobalt blue visor was also there.

Blaze: Voila! One new suit for you. Try it.

Cobalt put on the suit. It was very comfortable on the inside.

Blaze: Now all you need is an alternate name for your new persona.

Cobalt thought for a minute.

Cobalt: I will go by The Cerulean Paladin.

Blaze: Very well. Pleased to have you work with me Cerulean Paladin.

Cobalt lowered his visor to the lower face plate. The two pieces closed together and the voice modifier kicked in.

Cerulean: Well, Let us get to work.

The two took off into the night. Ready to help those in need. Happier than ever…


	74. Season 3 Episode 22 Dimensions Collide I

Season 3

Episode: 22

When Dimensions Collide I

It was a beautiful day in PonyVille. Thomas, the mane six and the two male alicorns were sitting and chatting away.

Thomas: I hear you two finally met the princesses.

Blaze: Indeed we have.

Cobalt: Yes we have. It sure was interesting.

Twilight: I am glad you three came here in the first place.

Thomas: Indeed. It was nice to come across this world.

Blaze: Yes it was. Even if it wasn't our intended destination the first time.

Then there was a loud bang like sound from inside the castle.

Blaze: The Workshop!

Twilight: Let's go! Hurry!

The group raced towards the workshop. Blaze unlocked and flung the doors open wide. The Gate was shaking and a portal was forming in the center. It was snapping and banging as it tried to stay open and close itself at the same time.

Blaze: What is going on? I never turned it on?!

Cobalt: We will talk about this later. First we need to shut it off.

Blaze, Cobalt, Thomas and Twilight fired magic into the slot that could open or close gates. Then with one last bang, a group of ponies tumbled out into the workshop. At last the gate snapped shut and the gate's top arch broke and fell to the floor.

Blaze: Oh my god!

The group of ponies started standing up.

Doctor: I told you guys not to try opening more dimensional doorways.

Doctor: What sucked my TARDIS here? Wait who are you?

The two Doctors looked at each other. They pulled out their screwdrivers and then finally gasped.

Doctor 1 and 2: Dimensional collision!

Doctor 1: Amazing! This is the first time my TARDIS tried to close a dimensional breach in a while.

Doctor 2: This is my second. I cannot believe they tried this again.

Sanguine: Hey! We didn't mean to end up causing this.

Ben: To be fair, we should have expected something like this to happen.

Blazer: Enough! Where are we?!

Blaze: What? How? Why? I have so many questions!

The newcomers turned to the voice.

Sanguine: Hey! How are you me?

Blaze: How do I know you are me?

The two thought.

Blaze and Sanguine: Hi I am Evan I come from earth.

Blaze: Oh my god. It actually is another me!

Ben: Well I guess the other blue alicorn is my double?

Cobalt: I guess so. Who are the others?

Blank: I am Billy. However I am Blank Stare in our dimension.

Blazer: I am Matthew but I now go by Blue Blazer.

Insane: I am Sam but I now go by Insane Pie.

Blaze and Cobalt were shocked.

Blaze: In our world. You three…are dead.

Sanguine: So in your world. Only Ben and I made it. However, in our world they did make it.

Ben: I am sorry. This must be painful for you but we must work together to fix this. Now how do we get back?

Blaze pointed to the broken gate.

Blaze: That _was_ your way back. However, the gate broke apart after we tried to close the gate while you were trying to open the barrier.

Sanguine: So how do we fix it?

Cobalt: Okay you two and the doctors fix the gate.

Blaze: Why?

Cobalt: You are the one who decided to build this without me. You are going to fix it while the rest of us talk about our worlds.

The rest walked out while the four stood in shock.

Sanguine: Did you not tell him?

Blaze: no. Did you?

Sanguine: He found out himself.

Doctor 1: Now let us get to work.

Doctor 2: I agree. The sooner I can get back to my world the better.

So the doubles set to work on fixing the gate. While their friends chatted in another room about the world differences.


	75. Season 3 Episode 23 Dimensions CollideII

Season 3

Episode: 23

When Dimensions Collide II

So while the four ponies worked on the portal, everyone else went to discuss everything in the map room.

Thomas: So how did you get to Equestria?

Ben: Well we arrived from earth in 2032 Earth time. The Doctor from our world closed our way back with the TARDIS. So, we wanted to see other worlds but the TARDIS once again closed our way back to our Equestria.

Cobalt: Well, I also see you have that necklace. Care to explain?

Ben: In our world, there are two different sets of elements. The first is the Elements of Harmony and the second were the Elements of the Traveler. My friends and I own the traveler elements.

Twilight: Oh my, that is interesting.

Blank: So what about this world?

Thomas: Well I come from the Isle of Sodor. My world connected to this one with a special buffers in my world.

Insane: Lucky! You can travel anywhere without constantly messing up.

Blazer: So how did the world end up in your dimension?

Cobalt: Nuclear war killed most of humanity.

Ben: Wow. I thought our world was bad enough being stuck in a never ending conflict.

 _Meanwhile in the workshop…_

Doctor 1: Why did it break in the first place?

Blaze: I am guessing it was us trying to open and shut the gate at the same time.

Doctor 2: That is what the readings say.

Sanguine: So, this was also the Doctor's fault.

Doctor 1: Hey I didn't tell the TARDIS to close your little barrier ripper. You didn't think it through when you built it a second time.

Blaze: I hate to say it, but you were an idiot…me. Wow it is strange insulting myself.

Sanguine: Hey! You built the gate again too!

Blaze: Yes but I do not use it whenever I want to. It was only used once but I couldn't simply destroy it.

Doctor 2: Enough shifting blame. What is this gate made of?

Blaze: Magic infused crystal. We need Crystal Empire crystals to rebuild it.

Sanguine: Why not simply try and repair the broken chunk?

Blaze: It doesn't work like that. This gate lost its magic infusion when the circuit broke. Like breaking open a glow stick.

Doctor 2: I see. So now we can't do anything until we get the crystal.

Doctor: Well we better check on the others.

The four departed the room to the throne room.

Thomas: Any progress?

Sanguine: Apparently we cannot fix it. We have to completely rebuild it.

Blaze: This one's little stunt to rip the barrier broke the magic infused crystal. Now we cannot just simply stick it back together. We need Crystal Empire crystal.

Twilight: I will message Cadence to send some crystal. So until then we should get some rest for today.

So the group went to bed. Worried of what could come…


	76. Season 3 Episode 24 DimensionsCollideIII

Season 3

Episode 24

When Dimensions Collide III

It was a new day in PonyVille. Blaze walked into his workshop. There sat the crystal he needed.

Blaze: Finally! I must get to work!

Sanguine: I found it this morning.

Blaze turned and saw Sanguine appear from behind the crystal.

Blaze: Well we can finally get to work.

Sanguine: Indeed. Then…I will no longer be a disappointment.

Blaze: Disappointment? I never said that.

Sanguine: Ever since I came here. You, the Doctor Cobalt, Ben and everyone else said I was too careless.

Blaze: Sanguine. It isn't like tha-

Sanguine: Do not try to cheer me up. As soon as this is done…I….I am….leaving my friends. I can't lead them. I was always the one who never checked his thoughts until I had already failed.

Blaze: Do not say that. Look at what you accomplished.

Sanguine: All I did was tear a hole in two dimensional barriers and nearly killed myself and my friends when we tumbled through that rift. The Doctor bumped us out before we could die. I am no hero.

Blaze stood with his head hung low.

Blaze: At least you got to save them.

Sanguine: What?

Blaze: I might be smarter but that was at a severe cost. My colleagues, my friends, my family….my children. All of them are dead! You got to save them when I didn't. I could have saved them…I could have saved…her especially. Yet, I was forced to let them die at the hands of the world's ignorance.

Sanguine: I…I am so sorry.

Blaze: Now let us get to work. Then this can end.

The two began using magic and tools to chisel away the crystal into a new gate. After a while, the two Doctors arrived in the workshop.

Doctor 1: Whelp best get to wor-

Doctor 2: What is wrong me?

The two were stunned to see Sanguine and Blaze working together in silence. The two spoke while not looking away from the crystal cutting.

Sanguine: Morning.

Blaze: Hello docs. Care to give us a hand?

Doctor 1: Of course.

Doctor 2: What do you two need?

Blaze: Well, could you move the old gate out of the way?

Doctor 1: Alright.

The two doctors moved the broken gate into an empty space.

Blaze: Ready me?

Sanguine: Ready.

The two levitated the crystal structure into the space of the old gate. The two fastened to the ground with special anchoring clamps.

Blaze: it is almost ready. We just need to work on a few things. We need to chisel out the inner crystal to hold the magic in the circuit.

Sanguine: Well it seems like we will be going back soon.

Blaze: Yes but I think you should stay a little longer. I would like to send you off with something to remember us.

Doctor 1: Alright. However, we will be going soon.

Sanguine: I am going to stay and work on the gate.

Blaze: As am I. What are you two going to do?

Doctor 1: I am going to grab a bite to eat. Want me to bring you back anything.

Blaze: I could go for a buttered and toast sandwich.

Sanguine: I see we still have similar taste buds. I will have one as well.

Doctor 2: I am going to join myself on a bite to eat.

So the doctors headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

After they left Sanguine and Blaze turned back to each other.

Blaze: So, I guess I want to say. It was a pleasure to work with someone like you.

Sanguine: Hey, just remember. The weight in the world is never just on your shoulders.

Blaze: You need to remember that failures are never the finale.

Sanguine: I will.

Blaze: Right. Now let's infuse the crystal.

The two shot magic into the slit. The gate opened and now they could leave.

Blaze: Now that this is taken care of. Tomorrow, you will depart I assume.

Sanguine: Maybe not that soon. After all I have to make something for you as well.

Blaze: Deal.

The two shook hooves and left the room to eat. After a while, the two went to bed.


	77. Season 3 Episode 25 Dimensions CollideIV

Season 3

Episode 25

When Dimensions Collide IV

It was another morning in Twilight's Castle. The group gathered in the dining room to eat breakfast.

Thomas: So how goes the gate?

Blaze: It is finished. However, I wanted to have my double stay for one more day to give him a keepsake to remember this adventure.

Sanguine; I wanted to do the same for Blaze as well.

Cobalt: I never thought of that.

Ben: Neither did I. I think I shall do the same.

So the four left to create their keepsakes. Cobalt made a necklace with a cobalt ring and the following inscribed in the metal.

 _"_ _Never forget that more like you exist. No matter how far away they might be."_

Ben built a band with his mark on it to give to Cobalt. Blaze and Sanguine made two different parts to a necklace with half of their mark that could connect with magnetic metal. Both had an inscription on the back.

 _"_ _Never hold the world on just your shoulders."_

 _"_ _Curiosity is not a burden."_

They all handed each other their gifts.

Cobalt: It is beautiful.

Ben: As is yours.

Blaze: It seems that even though we are from different worlds.

Sanguine: We still share a similar mind.

Blaze: I say we should get to sleep. It is getting late.

So the four went to bed. Happy that this ever happened.


	78. Season 3 Episode 26 Dimensions Collide V

Season 3

Episode: 26

When Dimensions Collide V

Today was a great morning. The group met that morning at the portal to say goodbye.

Thomas: Well it was fun meeting you six.

Cobalt: It was fun.

Blaze: Indeed.

Ben: Well goodbye.

Sanguine: Auf Wiedersehen!

Blaze: Adios!

Doctor: Well let us get this under way.

Blaze and Sanguine started up the machine. The portal opened in the center.

Blaze: Goodbye.

Sanguine: You too and thanks for the gift.

Cobalt: Keep him out of trouble.

Ben: Could you do the same?

Cobalt: I know we will definitely try.

The group stepped through and the gate snapped shut.

Thomas: I must say this was extraordinary.

Blaze: Indeed. I did not expect another dimension to be that similar to this one.

Cobalt: Well it sure was a pleasure to meet Ben.

Blaze: Sanguine was kind. He just needed some help.

Twilight: Well I am glad that you had fun. So what now?

Blaze: To be honest. I do not quite know.

Thomas: Well I best get back to my world. Until next time!

Thomas teleported away and left for Sodor.

Twilight: With you two around. I think this won't be the last time an event like this happens.

Blaze: I am sure they will come if they are needed. For now I am going to get back to tinkering.

Cobalt: I think I am going to catch up on some reading.

Twilight: I will join you Cobalt.

When the two left, Blaze pulled out his necklace. He read the inscription and smiled. Tears slightly welling up in his eyes.

Blaze: it is always hard to say goodbye.

End of Season…


	79. S4 E1 The Wizarding World I

Season 4

Episode: 1

The Wizarding World I

Thomas was puffing along the new Harwick line. He had come to help with some of the work when it was needed. He stopped as he saw a familiar sight. There was a set of buffers perfectly fine in an old siding. The buffers had almost gold like appearance and there was a bold of lightning etched into the wooden supporting frame.

Thomas: Well I best get the others.

Thomas returned with Twilight, Blaze and Cobalt to the shiny buffers.

Blaze: Fascinating. This track is brand new yet this siding looks very old indeed.

Cobalt: The buffers themselves look in perfect condition too.

Twilight: Well it must be another gate. A new world must lie on the other side.

Thomas: Whelp we best go through. Ready?

All: Ready!

The group charged into the buffers and the gate opened up sending them through. They awoke about a few minutes after landing in the world. The group dusted themselves off.

Thomas: Well. Looks like it is another human world.

Thomas had his sky blue clothes on and coal black hair.

Twilight: Strange. This place seems less colorful than CHS.

Twilight had tan skin and dyed purple and lavender hair.

Cobalt: It is weird being a person again.

Cobalt had black hair with a blue jacket and a shirt underneath.

Blaze: Ow! I must've hit something when I landed.

Blaze had a black cloak with blood red highlights on. His flat brown blond mix of hair poked out.

Blaze: I think I have something in my pocket.

Cobalt: Same.

Thomas I believe I do as well.

Twilight: As do I

The group searched their pockets. Blaze pulled out a red and black wand. Thomas had a wand that matched his whistle color. Cobalt's was of course the color of his pony alicorn horn. Twilight had a purple colored wand.

Blaze: It seems to me that this world still contains magic. However, it is in these wands rather than naturally attached to us.

Thomas: How peculiar

Twilight: Indeed. Well, at least we have magic still.

…: Hello? Are you folks okay?

The group turned to see a young man with a green robe and a wand in his hand. His hair was orange in color.

Blaze: Oh we just had a little scuffle but we should be fine.

Ron: Well I am glad you are okay. My name is Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you!

Thomas: I am Thomas.

Blaze: I am Evan McGinnis.

Cobalt: I am Ben Sacchetti. Pleasure to meet you.

Twilight: I am Twili-

Blaze: She is…um… Donna. Donna Twilight.

Ron: Okay then. Pleasure to meet you all. Do you need some help?

Blaze: Yes. We are a little lost. Could you point us to a library or something similar?

Ron: Oh you must be learning wizardry aren't you?

Blaze: Indeed. Our books are out of date. Can you point us to a place to acquire a more updated series of books? We are private learners you see.

Ron: Wow! You must be rich if you can afford private education. Follow me to the bookstore.

Ron led the group to a small store. The group stepped in and a blond haired man was autographing books.

Ron: Looks like professor Gilderoy is signing his books again.

Gilderoy looked up from his signing to see Ron.

Gilderoy: Why if it isn't Mr. Weasley. What brings you here?

Ron: I just led these folks here. They are private students and they needed some more updated books.

Gilderoy pulled up some books from behind the counter.

Gilderoy: Here you are. Some new up to date wizardry books. That will be some money.

Blaze: Do you take gold coin?

Blaze held out a handful of bits.

Gilderoy: Where are these from?

Blaze: Oh my family like to dig up lost coins. These were from some old group but nothing more can be found out about them.

Gilderoy turned the bits over and over in his hand.

Gilderoy: Just for you. I think this will do. Enjoy your books.

The group stepped out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

Ron: Well I never seen coins like those.

Blaze: As I said they are old.

Cobalt: Anyway, we best get going. Bye Ron!

Ron: Bye!

So the group departed to a quiet place where they could read in piece.


	80. S4 Ep 2 The Wizarding World II

Season 4

Episode 2

The Wizarding World II

The group had arrived at a small abandoned cottage. They made their way inside the old shack and found a nice place to sit and study this new world.

Thomas: It seems that they have a very different way of teaching magic.

Twilight: Indeed. They speak a lot more when spell casting.

Blaze: It seems that some spells require special ingredients. Kind of like Zecora's magic potions.

Cobalt: Let me see. Alomahora!

Cobalt waved his wand and the door opened to their room.

Twilight: Fascinating I will try next.

Twilight raised her wand.

Twilight: Carpe Retractum!

A ghost like rope shot out of the wand and pulled an empty pot to Twilight.

Blaze: Let me see here. Cistem aperio!

A small broken dresser opened its drawers.

Thomas: I guess that leaves me. Colovaria!

Thomas pointed his wand at a wall and the wall was now sky blue.

Blaze: This certainly is intriguing. This world is definitely a place to ask for help from. After all, many people would be unicorns in our world and that could be useful.

A sound of footsteps on the creaky floor ran out.

Blaze: Who could that be?

They saw a black haired teenager with a scar on his head.

Harry: What are you doing here?

Blaze: Studying. We are self-taught from books you see.

Harry: I am Harry. Harry Potter.

Twilight: Well nice to meet you Harry but we must be off to our own world.

Harry: World?

Blaze: Just follow us and we will explain.

Harry: Alright then.

So the group set off to the alleyway they had come from. Thomas picked up a rock and tossed. The gate opened and the rock when through.

Blaze: This gate leads to another world Mr. Potter. Here take this.

Blaze handed him a paper.

Harry: What is this for?

Blaze: This paper will allow us to contact you from anywhere in either universe. I trust we can call upon you and any other magical friends of yours when we need it the most?

Harry tucked the paper in his pocket and gave a polite nod.

Cobalt: Excellent. Now we must be off. Goodbye!

The group walked through the gate. Leaving Harry in a state of shock and awe at what he had just seen.


	81. S4 E3 Thomas Travels With The Doctor

Season 4

Episode: 3

Thomas Travels with the Doctor

It was a beautiful morning on Sodor. Thomas was puffing along when he saw a man with black hair and a bowtie. Thomas knew this was _his_ Doctor. Thomas whistled to him.

Thomas: Hello Doctor!

The Doctor turned around and saw the blue tank engine on the rails.

Doctor: Oh hey there Thomas. Sorry I took the TARDIS for a quick test run. How long has it been?

Thomas: I'd say about a year. I think.

Doctor: Oh I didn't land too far off then.

Thomas: Are you saying you meant to arrive in another time.

Doctor: Yes I kind of did. I was trying to come back and take you in the TARDIS with me.

Thomas: That is fine. I was very busy anyhow.

Doctor: Well, would you like to have a trip?

Thomas: To when?

Doctor: Well anywhere we please in the universe at any time. So what do you say?

Thomas: I guess I could try it once.

Doctor: Excellent! Follow me. You might need to change form again I left it in this forest.

Thomas: Okay. Let me try.

Thomas thought hard and where he was there was a black haired man with a sky blue shirt with his one. Also, he had a black jacket with red outlines.

Thomas: Ready. Lead the way!

The Doctor and Thomas walked towards the woods. After a minute, they stood in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

Thomas: I will need to get used to that.

Doctor: Believe me. This will be the most normal thing you see on this trip.

The two walked inside and the Doctor started messing with the controls.

Doctor: So where to?

Thomas: How about the year…2121!

Doctor: Very well. 2121 it is!

The doctor fiddled with buttons and levers and the box began to shake. After five minutes the box stopped shaking as it landed with a thud.

Doctor: After you Thomas.

Thomas walked to the doors and stepped out. The trees looked much older. The two walked up to the rails and they looked shiny and neat.

Thomas: Hmm. These rails seem different somehow.

Just then a horn rang out.

Doctor: I thought this was your branch.

Thomas: This is my branch and that horn is not familiar.

The horn got louder as the engine came closer. Soon a small diesel shunter came by. From the look of it the diesel was a Class 14. Thomas was shocked. No diesel but Mavis ran along this branch.

Thomas: What has happened?

Doctor: Well there is only one way to find out. We must go ask about at the station.

The two arrived at the station and found that most of the steam engines were forced to a special tourist part of the railway. British rail had been tired of the lack of modernization on Sodor. So the railway was forced to modernize while the steam engines were moved to a part of the railway in the north which was now only for steam engines.

Thomas: I cannot believe it. I just cannot believe it.

The Doctor sat by Thomas.

Doctor: You know Thomas. This isn't a fixed point in time.

Thomas: What does that mean? Also why does that matter?

Doctor: if this point is not a fixed point that means one thing. It can be altered. So it is up to you and your friends to make sure this doesn't become your future.

Thomas wiped his face of tears.

Thomas: You are right! I will make sure Sodor stays with steam. Let us head back.

Doctor: Alright let's go.

The two stepped back into the TARDIS and they arrived back at the present.

Thomas: It was interesting Doctor. See you next time!

Doctor: Oh I'm sure we'll meet again Thomas. By for now!

So Thomas left to make sure. That steam stayed on Sodor.


	82. S4 Ep 3 Thomas and the Doctor

Season 4

Episode: 3

Thomas Travels with the Doctor

It was a beautiful morning on Sodor. Thomas was puffing along when he saw a man with black hair and a bowtie. Thomas knew this was _his_ Doctor. Thomas whistled to him.

Thomas: Hello Doctor!

The Doctor turned around and saw the blue tank engine on the rails.

Doctor: Oh hey there Thomas. Sorry I took the TARDIS for a quick test run. How long has it been?

Thomas: I'd say about a year. I think.

Doctor: Oh I didn't land too far off then.

Thomas: Are you saying you meant to arrive in another time.

Doctor: Yes I kind of did. I was trying to come back and take you in the TARDIS with me.

Thomas: That is fine. I was very busy anyhow.

Doctor: Well, would you like to have a trip?

Thomas: To when?

Doctor: Well anywhere we please in the universe at any time. So what do you say?

Thomas: I guess I could try it once.

Doctor: Excellent! Follow me. You might need to change form again I left it in this forest.

Thomas: Okay. Let me try.

Thomas thought hard and where he was there was a black haired man with a sky blue shirt with his one. Also, he had a black jacket with red outlines.

Thomas: Ready. Lead the way!

The Doctor and Thomas walked towards the woods. After a minute, they stood in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

Thomas: I will need to get used to that.

Doctor: Believe me. This will be the most normal thing you see on this trip.

The two walked inside and the Doctor started messing with the controls.

Doctor: So where to?

Thomas: How about the year…2121!

Doctor: Very well. 2121 it is!

The doctor fiddled with buttons and levers and the box began to shake. After five minutes the box stopped shaking as it landed with a thud.

Doctor: After you Thomas.

Thomas walked to the doors and stepped out. The trees looked much older. The two walked up to the rails and they looked shiny and neat.

Thomas: Hmm. These rails seem different somehow.

Just then a horn rang out.

Doctor: I thought this was your branch.

Thomas: This is my branch and that horn is not familiar.

The horn got louder as the engine came closer. Soon a small diesel shunter came by. From the look of it the diesel was a Class 14. Thomas was shocked. No diesel but Mavis ran along this branch.

Thomas: What has happened?

Doctor: Well there is only one way to find out. We must go ask about at the station.

The two arrived at the station and found that most of the steam engines were forced to a special tourist part of the railway. British rail had been tired of the lack of modernization on Sodor. So the railway was forced to modernize while the steam engines were moved to a part of the railway in the north which was now only for steam engines.

Thomas: I cannot believe it. I just cannot believe it.

The Doctor sat by Thomas.

Doctor: You know Thomas. This isn't a fixed point in time.

Thomas: What does that mean? Also why does that matter?

Doctor: if this point is not a fixed point that means one thing. It can be altered. So it is up to you and your friends to make sure this doesn't become your future.

Thomas wiped his face of tears.

Thomas: You are right! I will make sure Sodor stays with steam. Let us head back.

Doctor: Alright let's go.

The two stepped back into the TARDIS and they arrived back at the present.

Thomas: It was interesting Doctor. See you next time!

Doctor: Oh I'm sure we'll meet again Thomas. By for now!

So Thomas left to make sure. That steam stayed on Sodor.


	83. S4 Ep 4 Adolph's Special

Season 4

Episode: 4

Adolph and the Special

It was a wet day on the Island of Sodor. Adolph was sitting in the sheds when the branch manager, Isaiah Erickson arrived.

Isaiah: Adolph we got a special for you.

Adolph: What is the job sir?

Isaiah: You are to take a train for repair and track clearing. The storm hit the line hard.

Adolph: Yes sir!

So Adolph puffed off to pick up his train. He had some flatbeds a workmen's coach, and some empty freight cars. So he set off down the line. After a long time, the line was almost clear. Grisham puffed up next to Adolph.

Grisham: Hello Adolph. How goes the line clearing?

Adolph: So far so good. How about your work?

Grisham: It has been slippery at the docks.

Adolph: Well I best continue to the mines. Goodbye!

After a very long time, Adolph had cleared the rails and was heading back when he felt the wind blow. He tried to brake but the wind pushed him backwards. His wheels couldn't grip and he slid into a small dip between two hills. Then there was a sound of moving earth as a mud slid down into the dip. Adolph was up to his boiler in mud and rock from the hills.

Adolph: Bother!

Adolph tried to move but it only sucked mud into his wheels making him unable to grip the rails.

His crew went and phoned for help.

Jessica arrived with some workmen and the breakdown train from Harwick.

Jessica: Are you alright Adolph?

Adolph: Yes, I think so. Can you get me out?

Jessica: Do not worry I am here to help.

The workmen cleared some of the line and Jessica pulled the crane back. She slipped and skidded but kept pulling. Then after the squishing sound of mud shifting, Adolph was pulled away from the mudslide.

The two set off for the sheds and Adolph was cleaned up.

Adolph: Thanks Jessica.

Jessica: No thanks is needed Adolph. We all have our first accident on Sodor. I bashed a truck into a wall. It splintered into pieces.

Adolph: I am glad to know I am not the only one to mess up.

Jessica: Indeed. Well I best get back to work. Goodbye!

So Adolph smiled at Jessica as she left and dozed off.


	84. S4 Ep 5 Oliver saves Corbin

Season 4

Episode: 5

Oliver Saves Corbin

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Oliver was puffing along thinking about how he was saved from scrap. He arrived at the shed where duck was.

Duck: Hello Oliver. What's on your mind?

Oliver: I was thinking about my rescue and well…I wish I could be a hero like that.

Duck: Well maybe you will get lucky.

Oliver: Thanks. Maybe you'll be right.

Then, Sir Topham Hatt Arrived.

Sir Topham: Oliver. I need you to take a goods run to Barrow.

Oliver: Yes sir!

So Oliver puffed away. He arrived at Barrow a few minutes early. He was getting ready to leave when he heard something.

?: Psst! Psst!

Oliver looked around. There in an old shed sat a King Class Great Western Engine.

Engine: Can you take me to Sodor?

Oliver: Well we do need another engine.

Oliver felt very happy inside. He coupled up to the engine and left Barrow ahead of schedule so no diesels would see him.

Oliver: what is your name?

Corbin: I am Corbin. I see you are a fellow Great Western.

Oliver: Indeed I am. Welcome to Sodor!

The two puffed into the track near the works. They shunted Corbin into a siding and said goodbye.

Oliver returned and whistled to his friends.

Donald: What's the matter Oliver?

Duck: Did something happen?

Douglas: Yes why ye wake us up?

Oliver: I did it. I saved an engine!

The others were amazed.

Douglas: What's he like?

Oliver: His name is Corbin and he is a King Class Great Western tender engine.

Douglas: Well we could use another engine here on the Little Western.

Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Sir Topham: Engines. I know you have been working very hard. Fortunately at the repair yard was a King Class engine. Anyone know how he got there?

Oliver: It was me sir. I saw him sitting in a shed at Barrow so I brought him here.

Sir Topham: My word, It seems engine saving is becoming a tradition here on the Little Western. Very well, now that I know who did it I can give the good news. Corbin will be ready in about 2 days hopefully then he will come to work here.

The engines whistled in joy. After Sir Topham left, the engines went to sleep. While Oliver stayed awake. Happy with his good deed.


	85. S4 E6 Rosie and the Gate

Season 4

Episode: 6

Rosie and the Gate

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Rosie the tank engine was puffing along the line to Farquhar. She arrived and stopped to see Thomas puffing away.

Rosie: Where is he going?

So Rosie puffed off after him. Thomas came to the buffers to Equestria. He puffed forward and the gate opened letting him through and disappearing.

Rosie: Where? How? What? My curiosity is now peaked. I must know.

So Rosie puffed forward and through the gate. She landed on the other side dazed and confused.

Rosie: I can't feel the rails. Where are my wheels?

Rosie tried to whistle but nothing came.

Rosie: Well I best try moving.

She felt something underneath her and pushed herself up.

Rosie: What is this place?

He looked around at the forest surrounding her. The trees were old and twisted.

Rosie: I best try puffing forward.

Rosie did move but she felt muscles not steel. She fell onto the ground and saw hooves in front of her eyes.

Rosie: Hooves? Where are my wheels? What's going on? Calm down Rosie calm down. I need to calm down and find some answers.

She trotted out of the woods and into the shining sunlit green hills around PonyVille.

Rosie: Maybe Thomas is somewhere down there.

She walked into the town marveling at the sights around her. The thatched roofs in all the cottages and the unique equines all around her. She eventually came across a mare unknown to her.

Rosie: Excuse me. Excuse me?

The mare turned around and smiled.

Mare: Hello. What can I do for you?

Her eyes were yellow with slight problems and fur was grey.

Rosie: Um has anyone named Thomas come through here?

Derpy: I think I know where he could be. Follow me!

The two walked to a castle on the edge of town. Derpy opened the door and called out.

Derpy: Twilight?! Twilight?!

A purple equine came to the door.

Twilight: Hello Derpy. What is wrong?

Derpy pointed to Rosie.

Rosie: Oh um. I am looking for someone called Thomas. I was told he would most likely be here.

Twilight: Oh yes he is here. Thomas! Somepony is here for you!

A sky blue unicorn came to the door.

Rosie: Thomas! What are you doing in this place?

Thomas: Do I know you?

Rosie: It is me Rosie! Now explain yourself. What are you doing here and why haven't you told me!

Thomas: Oh Rosie. It is good to see you but I cannot explain everything here so let's sit down inside.

The two sat down and Thomas explained. Rosie was surprised at the answers she was given.

Rosie: so are you two together?

Twilight and Thomas blushed and shook their heads.

Thomas: No no no no no! Why do you ask?

Rosie turned away slightly. She sighed and blushed as she spoke.

Rosie: No reason. Whelp we best be heading back Thomas. We do have work to do.

Thomas: Indeed let's go.

So the two set off for Sodor and left to do their work.


	86. Corbin's First Day

Season 4

Episode: 7

Corbin's First Day

It had been a week or so since Corbin was saved from scrap. He had been restored and painted silver with black stripes and NWR written on his tender.

Corbin: It sure is good to be back into service.

The works diesel, Jeff, rolled up.

Jeff: I am glad you're happy.

Corbin: It is much better than the scrap yards by Barrow.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his car.

Sir Topham: Why hello Corbin!

Corbin: Morning sir.

Sir Topham: I have your new job. You are to pull passenger trains from the branch lines to Knapford.

Corbin: Thank you sir!

Sir Topham: You shall find your coaches at the main yards.

So, Corbin puffed off. He arrived at the yards where one diesel and one steam engine were organizing trucks.

Corbin: Have you sorted my coaches?

The diesel looked towards Corbin.

Derek: I have. They are over on that track.

Corbin turned to see six shiny, silver and new coaches.

Corbin: Thank you.

Corbin switched tracks and couple up to the new coaches. Then, he left for Knapford.

At the station another engine was waiting at the other platform.

Corbin: Hello there! I am Corbin.

The engine looked over. She was green with a large driving wheel.

Emily: Hi my name is Emily. You must be the restored engine?

Corbin: Yep. Today is my first job. I am taking branch line trains to her and back.

Emily: well it was nice to meet you Corbin.

The guard blew his whistle and Emily puffed away down the line. A few minutes later, Corbin puffed away with his passenger train. He went all over the railway not missing any branchlines along the way. After his long day, he left his coaches at the yards and left to the sheds. Oliver came by.

Oliver: Hello Corbin. I see your day has been fun.

Corbin: It was nice to get running again indeed. Flying along the main line with a train behind me.

Oliver: Well it is good to see you happy. I must be off I do have my line to get back to.

So Oliver, puffed away in the fading sunlight.


	87. S4 E8 Thomas and The Changeling

Season 4

Episode: 7

Corbin's First Day

It had been a week or so since Corbin was saved from scrap. He had been restored and painted silver with black stripes and NWR written on his tender.

Corbin: It sure is good to be back into service.

The works diesel, Jeff, rolled up.

Jeff: I am glad you're happy.

Corbin: It is much better than the scrap yards by Barrow.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his car.

Sir Topham: Why hello Corbin!

Corbin: Morning sir.

Sir Topham: I have your new job. You are to pull passenger trains from the branch lines to Knapford.

Corbin: Thank you sir!

Sir Topham: You shall find your coaches at the main yards.

So, Corbin puffed off. He arrived at the yards where one diesel and one steam engine were organizing trucks.

Corbin: Have you sorted my coaches?

The diesel looked towards Corbin.

Derek: I have. They are over on that track.

Corbin turned to see six shiny, silver and new coaches.

Corbin: Thank you.

Corbin switched tracks and couple up to the new coaches. Then, he left for Knapford.

At the station another engine was waiting at the other platform.

Corbin: Hello there! I am Corbin.

The engine looked over. She was green with a large driving wheel.

Emily: Hi my name is Emily. You must be the restored engine?

Corbin: Yep. Today is my first job. I am taking branch line trains to her and back.

Emily: well it was nice to meet you Corbin.

The guard blew his whistle and Emily puffed away down the line. A few minutes later, Corbin puffed away with his passenger train. He went all over the railway not missing any branch lines along the way. After his long day, he left his coaches at the yards and left to the sheds. Oliver came by.

Oliver: Hello Corbin. I see your day has been fun.

Corbin: It was nice to get running again indeed. Flying along the main line with a train behind me.

Oliver: Well it is good to see you happy. I must be off I do have my line to get back to.

So Oliver, puffed away in the fading sunlight.

Season 4

Episode: 8

Thomas and the Changeling

It had been awhile since Thomas had been able to see Twilight and her friends. So he came to the buffers and puffed through. He was glad to see the Celestia's sun sitting in the cloudless skies.

Thomas: Phew. It has been a while since I've come here.

Suddenly, some guards arrived and held spears at Thomas.

Guard 1: Freeze! Identify yourself!

Thomas: I am Sir Thomas of Sodor.

Twilight: What is the commotion about?

Twilight walked up and saw Thomas.

Thomas: Oh Twilight. Please sort this mess out.

Twilight: First you need to prove your identity Thomas.

Thomas: Okay I got proof.

Thomas used his magic and his sodor whistle rang out.

Twilight: That's enough Thomas. It is good to see you Thomas.

Thomas: What is with the security?

Twilight: They are here for two reasons. One they monitor people coming in and out of the portal and secondly there have been rumors of a changeling running around nearby.

Thomas: Like Chrysalis?

Twilight: One of her henchmen yes. Until we find him and get an explanation, we are on alert.

Thomas: I see.

Twilight: Let us talk back at the castle.

The two wandered back into town and arrived at the castle. Which was now bristling with guards.

Thomas: I see you finally got some security.

Twilight: I am glad they didn't send too many.

Thomas: So what else has happened besides the changeling scare?

Twilight: Not much. Discord and Fluttershy are going out. Rarity is dating someone and Rainbow has been seeing Soarin for a while.

Thomas: Seems like everyone is getting with someone. I haven't been too keen on it. I mean I am a tank engine so I focus on work. Not to mention I cannot really have a relationship other than maybe one here.

Twilight: Whelp I'm going to take a stroll.

Thomas looked at Twilight and thought he saw a scar on her. He decided to let it lie when they headed out.

Twilight and Thomas strolled along and came to a park.

Twilight: You look very handsome.

Thomas slightly blushed.

Thomas: Thanks you are pretty as well.

Twilight held Thomas's hoof in hers.

Twilight: You know. I do like you very much.

Thomas blushed again but looked at the scar again. It started bleeding but it wasn't a traditional red. The blood was luminous and a mix of greenish blue. His mind flashed back to seeing chrysalis wounded. The blood was the same.

Twilight: What's wrong?

Thomas: you are not Twilight.

Twilight: What do you mean?

Thomas pressed a hoof on the wound and showed the blood to her.

Thomas: Ponies don't have glowing blood. Only a changeling can.

Twilight: Oh bother! You are cleverer then I thought.

Twilight tried to lunge at Thomas but he dodged out of the way. He pinned the changeling Twilight to the ground. He used his magic to get rid of the disguise. The Swiss cheese looking changeling appeared in Twilight's place.

Thomas used his magic and his whistle flared loudly. The noise shook through the town. Guards came running in.

Guard: What is the meaning of this?

They saw the changeling.

Thomas: I found your little intruder.

The guards helped secure the changeling for Thomas.

Thomas: Where is the princess?

Changeling: Look I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to be loved.

Thomas: That doesn't answer our question.

Changeling: She is asleep in her room. I only kept her asleep nothing more. Now please don't hurt me.

The guards looked at Thomas

Thomas walked up to the changeling. He stared into the eyes of the changeling.

Thomas: Tell me the truth. Do you wish to live among ponies and not steal from them?

The changeling nodded. Thomas saw no signs of lying. His magic was confirming this.

Thomas: I have an idea for a short punishment. However, the princess must confirm it.

The group made it to the bed chambers and woke her up with magic.

Twilight: (Yawn) Morning already?

She saw Thomas at her bedside.

Twilight: Thomas!

She hugged her friend and smiled.

Thomas explained the event and told her about his idea for a second chance.

The changeling, whose name was Anther, was being held in the map room. Thomas and Twilight entered the room.

Thomas: Anther take a seat.

The guards blocked the door in case Anther tried to leave. Anther took as seat on one of the thrones on the opposite side of the table. Thomas and Twilight looked at him.

Twilight: So I hear you want to be among friends and ponies here in PonyVille.

Anther: Yes I do. Unlike the others In the new kingdom I would like to stay with ponies.

Thomas: Why haven't you changed your body like the reformed changelings?

Anther: Well I just prefer this form. It is all I've known.

Twilight: We have made a decision about you Anther.

Anther: What is your verdict?

Thomas: You will be among ponies. However, you must pass a test.

Anther: Thank you. What must I do?

Twilight: You must go to the Island of Sodor. If you spend a while there and be kind and make friends, you will be brought here and allowed to stay in PonyVille.

Anther: If that is it then I gladly accept the test. I will prove I am one of my word.

So Thomas took Anther to the portal and they passed through.

Thomas blew his whistle as he heard another engine. Anther was a diesel. He was black with dark green highlights and was very smooth. He resembled the design of a class 13(2 class 08) But more like a single engine then two welded together.

Anther: So this is Sodor?

Thomas: Yes it is. You do look nice.

Anther: So what do you want me to do?

Thomas: You must do odd jobs round our branch line. So let me take you to the sheds.

So the two departed to the sheds at Farquhar…


	88. S4 E9 Anther And Farquhar

Season 4

Episode: 9

Anther and Farquhar

Anther the changeling was a nice diesel engine. He pulled coaches and trucks round the line. He was very proud of his work. Even though he worked in the hive, he never truly got thanks for it. Thomas chuffed up to the quarry to check on Anther.

Anther: Hello Mr. Thomas!

Thomas let out a whistle.

Thomas: Ello Anther. How have you been?

Anther: It has been strange being an engine. At least I get respect unlike with Chrysalis.

Thomas: Well, keep it up and you might go back early.

Anther: Why that is kind of you sir.

Thomas: Please just call me Thomas.

Anther: Okay sir err Thomas.

Thomas: I need you to get my trucks ready Anther.

Anther roared away. He shunted cars and brought them to the leaving track.

Anther: There you go. All the trucks you can carry.

Thomas buffered up and whistled goodbye.

Not long later, Percy puffed in. He really never noticed Anther until now. He was busy and hardly came to the quarry.

Percy whistled and Anther jumped.

Anther: Oh give me a notice before you whistle like that.

Percy: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see ya. My name is Percy.

Anther tooted his horn.

Anther: I am Anther. Nice to meet you! What brings you to my yard?

Percy was confused.

Percy: Your yard?

Anther: Yes. I came here and Sir Topham moved Mavis to the larger Center Island Quarry. I am here till they find an engine to fit in full time.

Percy: Oh well I came for some trucks.

Anther: Say no more.

He reversed back and eventually came back with some more trucks.

Percy: Thank you Anther.

Anther: It is no problem. I do like getting respect.

Percy: Well nobody should give you any trouble on this branch.

Anther: Thank you Percy.

As Percy started off he heard one last horn blast from Anther as he puffed away…


	89. S4 E10 An Arrival and an Exit

Season 4

Episode: 10

One Arrival and an Exit

It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. Anther had been working for about a week or two. He had never been mean or complained about his work. Thomas arrived at Farquhar while Anther was shunting.

Thomas whistled.

Thomas: Hello Anther!

Anther honked back and smiled.

Anther: Hello Thomas. What can I do for you?

Thomas: I have good news for you. The princesses have decided you can return to live among ponies.

Anther's eyes popped wide with shock.

Anther: I…I don't know what to say. Thank you Thomas but what about the work here?

Thomas: You are to teach our new arrival.

A light horn rang out through the quarry. A class 03 diesel rolled in.

Thomas: Anther this is Miranda. Show her the ropes. Then later today I will arrive to help you depart.

Thomas then whistled and puffed away.

Miranda was a little shy at first. She hadn't met any engine except Thomas yet when he brought her here.

Anther: Are you all right? You seem nervous?

Miranda: Hmm? Oh hello Anther. Sorry I am new to the island all together.

Anther smiled.

Anther: Well I know how the first day can be scary but I will be here to help and guide you.

Miranda smiled slightly.

Miranda: We best get to work then.

Anther: Oh yes indeed.

So the two set off. Anther made sure to teach her about the trucks first.

Anther: Now you want to be kind to the trucks but stern when they try and trick you.

Miranda slowly buffered up and when she was coupled, she moved forward. The trucks didn't trick her. In fact, they felt something of a fondness for the diesel.

Miranda: Alright what's next?

She replied after bringing the cars out of the siding.

Anther: Now you need to load them.

So the two revved to the hopper. Anther loaded his trucks one by one and then motioned Miranda to do the same. She gently got the trucks readied and the stone poured in. After the train was done, they shunted the loads into the sidings.

Anther: Well done Miranda! You certainly learn quickly.

Miranda giggled.

Miranda: Thanks. That means a lot.

She sighed slightly.

Anther: What is wrong?

Miranda: I am just not used to being commented on.

Anther: Didn't you have friends?

Miranda looked down.

Miranda: No. I was built slightly before the class 4 was made. I was considered out of date especially as time continued. I was only kept around this long because I was easy to keep up and always tried to do any job asked of me. I still was insulted by all the newer classes. Then I was sold here because I was claimed as no longer a use.

Anther felt so bad for her. He rolled up and tried to comfort her.

Anther: It's okay. Some not might perfectly like you on Sodor. However, you won't be alone. You will have Thomas and the other engines of this line to turn to. I might not be staying, but I will always be in your mind to support you.

Miranda started to cheer back up.

Miranda: Thank you…so much.

Anther: It is no trouble. I know how it feels to be the odd one out.

The two continued working all the way to sunset.

Thomas puffed into the quarry. He was amazed at the work miranda had done.

Thomas: This is a great job Miranda.

Miranda: Thanks Thomas. Anther I a very good teacher and friend.

She smiled at Anther.

Thomas: Well Anther it is time for me to take you back.

Miranda and Anther felt a little sad.

Thomas: Don't worry. One day, you will meet again you two.

Anther started to leave when….

Miranda: Wait!

Miranda pulled alongside Anther. Her driver stepped down and put a nice locket around Anther's air horn.

Miranda: Goodbye Anther!

Anther smiled with tears forming in his eyes.

Anther: Good bye Miranda. Until we meet again.

Then Anther rolled away with Thomas.

Miranda: Honked her horn to Anther until he was out of sight. Thomas and Anther arrived back at the gate.

Thomas: Well I will see you again.

Anther: I hope so. I am going to miss this place and her.

Thomas: I will come by and tell you how things are going.

Anther smiled. Thank you Thomas.

Anther tried his magic to conjure a little picture. It was a photo of Anther with the phrase "Always with you" On the corner.

Anther: Please give it to her.

Thomas had his crew take it and put it in his cab.

Thomas: I will Anther.

Anther moved forward, took in one last look of the land of Sodor, and moved through the buffers and vanished.

Thomas: Bye Anther.

So Thomas puffed away and went to give Miranda the gift…


	90. S4 E11 The New Builds

Season 4

Episode: 11

The New Build

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. The engines were very busy with their work and with the new harbor being built south of Crovan's Gate named in honor of the ponies of Equestria as Luna Port. However. The huge port was making the engines of Sodor too busy to rest for long.

Sir Topham Hatt knew this was a problem since not enough engines could work full time at the port currently. He arrived at the sheds to tell them the news.

Sir Topham Hatt: Engines I have some bad news. We do not have enough engines to build and maintain the new port. Anyone have some ideas?

Percy: Can the people of Equestria not help?

Sir Topham: They have their own jobs too Percy. I have already spoken with them and no one could stay long enough.

James: What about some old friends from the other railway?

Sir Topham: I already asked the other railway and they are busy too.

Then Thomas had an idea.

Thomas: Sir! What if we just build a few new engines here?

Sir Topham: build our own? Thomas that's brilliant!

So Sir Topham drove away to the Steam works. He searched through some potential build plans and chose four designs to be constructed.

Sir Topham: We will build one Challenger class, one Big Boy and two tank SR 100 tank engines to help with shunting for the two tender engines.

The Forman looked over the idea and spoke.

Forman: Excellent choices sir. Any idea on names?

Sir Topham: The challenger will be Ace. The Bob boy, she will be Jesse and the two SR 100s will be left for you to name.

Forman: Alright sir. They shall be done as soon as possible.

With that, Sir Topham left and waited for his new engines to be done. After many months, the four engines were finished and Sir Topham arrived at the steam works to see them.

Forman: May I introduce to you your new engines. Come on out you four!

With that, the four engines puffed out into the gleaming sunlight. Ace had dark red paint and had the letter NW on his tender. The twin engines were named Abram and Isaac and they wore an olive green on Abram and a navy blue paint coat on Isaac. Jesse was something very special. She had black paint with a red fleur De Lis with orange highlights around it.

Sir Topham: Marvelous job! It is a pleasure to see your four finished.

All four: Thank you sir!

Sir Topham: Now, you will be guided by Rosie here to your new jobs and home.

He said pointing to a pink SR-100 engine. As he climbed aboard a coach behind her. Then the group set off.

They arrived at Luna port quite quickly. The port was the second largest on the island behind Brendham. Sir Topham stepped out of the coach and to the four.

Sir Topham: Now to assign your jobs. Jesse will be the heavy freight engine. She will pull freight from here to all major places on the railway. Ace, you will pull passengers and slow goods from the boats. Lastly, Abram and Isaac will shunt in the port and carry some light quick trains to Crovan's Gate and the Kirk Ronan branch.

Jesse: Thank you sir!

Ace: I won't let you down sir

Abram and Isaac: We are ready for work!

Sir Topham: Good. Now off to work you four.

With that, the four engines got ready for their new lives ahead…


	91. S4 E12 Celestia And Her Railroad

Season 4

Episode: 12

Celestia and Her Railroad

It was a beautiful morning in Canterlot. Celestia had been up earlier than usual with thoughts in her mind that needed attention. She was wondered about the state of the Equestrian Rail system. The engines were much slower than the engines of Sodor and they were much less powerful in pulling strength. Her thoughts were interrupted by a guard.

Guard: Your highness! The two male alicorns are here as requested.

Celestia: Bring them in.

The guard and some others opened the doors and two male alicorns stepped in. Cobalt and Blaze stepped in.

Blaze: You called your majesty?

Celestia: Yes. I wanted to discuss something with you.

Cobalt: Anything princess.

The three stepped inside and sat at a nice table for royal court.

Celestia: As you know, the railway here is inadequate to keep up with shipments from Sodor and the magic railroad. So we need to update but how?

Blaze: I am acquainted with railroads. It was a hobby of mine to study them. First we need to know the track gauge.

Celestia: Gauge?

Blaze: The distance between the rails.

Celestia: I would say around three feet gap.

Blaze's eyes popped wide.

Blaze: Wow that is way too narrow for an efficient railway.

Celestia: What is the gauges of your world?

Blaze: Well it depends on the terrain. Narrow is usually for mountains and mines. Standard is for usual most other places. However…

Celestia: However?

Blaze: There is the most powerful and largest. The broad gauge with a gap minimum of 4 feet. It is made for larger more powerful engines than the other two gauges and allow for bigger engines.

Celestia: I am interested in these gauges of your world. How do we get loads from one gauge to another?

Blaze: Easy. We build an interchange station. With one gauge on one station side and another on the other.

Celestia pondered at the ideas and finally spoke back up.

Celestia: we want to be our own entity so we will have a main line standard and branch lines as well as narrow gauge lines for the mineral rich areas. Now, what else do we need?

Blaze: Well now we need engine blueprints from the other world of engine classes, narrow and standard. If we get the standard we can just increase its size for broad gauge.

Celestia: Very well. Blaze I would like you to be in charge of the new rail system's construction, operation and other such things. I will provide you with a works facility here in Canterlot and any other resources.

Blaze: Thank you your majesty. What shall the railway be named?

Celestia thought than remembered the tale of British railways by the Sudrian visitors.

Celestia: Equestrian Railways. Or, ER for short shall do.

Blaze: I will get on it your majesty but I must make a quick trip to Sodor to get the blueprints and other such materials to get started. If I can do so, I will try to get an engine that can be dismantled to study further. May twilight accompany me?

Celestia: Why?

Blaze: To grab books and other things. Two pairs of hooves are better than one.

Celestia: How are you going to maintain a human form?

Blaze levitated a medallion out of a clothes pocket and pushed a button. He was human again!

Blaze: This is my Transformation Suspension Medallion. It can hold off the transformation into a train or pony for the crossover. But it only has two uses before recharge. Then it can be turned off.

Celestia: Very well, I leave you to your work Blaze. Cobalt will stay and tell me further information on your world and Sodor.

Blaze: Alright princess.

With that Blaze departed for his new adventure and studies.

Meanwhile Luna stepped into the room.

Celestia: Oh Luna to what do I owe the pleasure? Shouldn't you still be sleeping?

Luna: Have you heard the news?

Celestia: News?

Luna: There is a new port on Sodor and it's named after me! May I go and see it?!

Celestia: You know what? Let's go see it together. Cobalt you're in charge temporarily. We will be back soon.

So the groups departed to see Sodor…


	92. S4 E13 Luna Visits The Port

Season 4

Episode: 13

Luna Visits the Port

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Luna's Port was doing very well. Many tourists from America called it Little San Fran after San Francisco or the port of the Moon by some Equestrian volunteer engines. Jesse, Ace, Abram and Isaac ran the line well. Jesse pulled the heavy goods trains and Ace took passengers.

One Day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the port to see the engines.

Sir Topham: Ah my new engines! How has the work load been so far?

Jesse: We have been doing fine sir.

Ace: Yes indeed. The work has been delightful

Abram: The shunting hasn't been a challenge yet.

Isaac: Indeed. It is fine so far.

Sir Topham: Well I have a surprise for you today. The one who this port was named for is coming to see it in all its glory. Make sure everything is ready for her arrival.

The engines were joyful. They hadn't seen Luna before and hardly knew anything about her other than she was from very far away and was a princess.

All: Yes sir!

So the four set off to get everything ready. Freight cars were shunted neatly and tidily out of the way. Coaches were decorated and decorations were hung where they could be. They finished just as a two loud whistles bellowed.

Jesse: that must be them. Get into place everyone.

The engines divided into groups of two in sidings along the main transport line and waited. Then in slowly came to large Big Boy class engines. One was a cream white with gold highlights and the other was a dark blue with darker blue highlights. Sir Topham stepped out of a coach behind the first engine.

Sir Topham: Engines, may I present the sister princesses. Princess Celestia and the port's name Princess Luna!

The engines were slightly confused.

Ace: Sir…I thought Luna was a real princess not an engine.

Luna turned to Ace.

Luna: Dost thou need proof?!

She was enveloped in a black mist and returned to her pony form. Ace quickly shut his mouth as Celestia did the same. After a brief explanation, they returned to the celebration.

Jesse: Well your highness. I am Jesse. A 4-8-8-4 or Big Boy like yourselves. I maintain the heavy goods services here and try to keep the others in line.

Luna Chuckled then turned towards Ace.

Ace: I am sorry for my actions. I am Ace, a 4-6-6-4 or Challenger class. I maintain the passenger runs from here your majesty.

Abram: Hello Princess! I am Abram and my brother here is Isaac. We are SR-100 class tank engines. We shunt and organize the port. Along with taking some occasional passenger runs to nearby stations.

Luna: Oh you two remind me of my sister and me. So care to show us about you four?

All: Yes!

Jesse pulled away one of her long trains and Luna sat awestruck at the mighty power of Jesse. Abram and Isaac had shunted the train before it left and then prepared another while they had time to show Luna their muscle. Ace sat at the docks while passengers boarded. He set off in a large puff of steam.

Luna: Amazing. I am glad my port has such beautiful and strong engines.

Jesse: That is quite the honor your majesty.

Luna smiled at Jesse.

Celestia: Maybe one day I shall have my own port or station here on the Island. I hope if that is the case, that I get engines just as kind and strong as you four.

Sir Topham Hatt stepped up.

Sir Topham: Actually your majesty Celestia, We have plans for such a place but it won't be up for a while. The Celestia railway will take quite a while to even get started as we raise funds and survey the area. I shall run from Vicars town to just short of Callan's Castle. It is a good mining area and good place for sightseeing.

Luna looked at Celestia with jealousy. Sir Topham Hatt saw this and spoke up.

Sir Topham: Don't worry Luna, this port will be the crown jewel in your railway. It will run from Kirk Ronan to Vicars town. It is for shipping goods and provides great tourism as well. While yours shall be run by American designed engines, Celestia's shall be run by German designs.

Celestia was amazed at the thought of a railway in her name on Sodor.

Sir Topham: We also have plans for a Cadence Line and Twilight Line in the works.

Celestia: This is truly a very noble gift Sir Topham. Both my sister and I shall be glad for these beyond generous gifts and we cannot wait to see them. However, I must return to attend to improve our own.

Sir Topham looked curiously at Celestia about her statement. However Luna stepped in to explain.

Luna: We have seen the engines here and decided to improve our own rail system with standard gauge locomotives. If you see Evan or Twilight in human form they are here to get all the information to improve the railways of Equestria.

Sir Topham beamed.

Sir Topham: I will make sure that they aren't hassled and I can't wait to see photos of your railway.

Luna: We shall send photos of what we have then what it has become.

Celestia: Well we shall be off.

The two stepped into a coach and Ace raced them to Farquhar where Thomas would take them the rest of the way…


	93. S4 E14 Blaze and His Research

Season 4

Episode: 14

Blaze and His Research

Blaze and Twilight stood at the portal with backpacks ready. They were about to head to Sodor to gain knowledge on better trains and other things to improve the railroads of Equestria into the Equestrian National Railways. Blaze passed Twilight one of the medallion's he made and with a press of a button they were human and stepped through. They arrived unaffected by the portal.

Blaze: Alright we need to get a ride to a good town with a large library.

Twilight: I believe the city of Knapford has plenty of books on trains. However, we need to board a train to there.

They heard a shrill whistle. It was Percy nearby. The two walked along the rails to see Percy with the now empty mail train.

Blaze: Percy!

Percy turned and saw the two people waving to him.

Percy: Can I help you?

Blaze: Percy I am Evan and this is Twilight Sparkle!

Percy looked them over and he beamed.

Percy: Oh how good it is to see you two. What can I help you with?

Twilight: Can you get us to the station so we can get to Knapford.

Percy: Of course! Hop on board.

So the two got into the cab and Percy left for Farquhar station. They arrived and got their tickets as they boarded the coaches of Gordon. They arrived at the station and walked towards the exit of the station. Sir Topham was standing there.

Blaze: Sir Topham!

Sir Topham turned and recognized Evan. He stepped forward and shook hands.

Sir Topham: Hello Evan. I heard why you came to Sodor from the majesties.

Twilight: Well, do you know where we can buy some good books on train designs rail construction and the like?

Sir Topham: There is a good book store in Knapford Library.

Blaze: Thank you sir!

So the two left the station and headed to the library. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the station. Blaze picked up many books on finance, rail construction techniques, standard gauge engine history and other steam engine histories. While Twilight bought one's that contained engine blueprints for all different gauges. As well as a large book that contained the entire history of steam engines. After paying for their new goodies, the two headed back towards the station.

Twilight: I didn't know you loved to read like me.

Blaze: Well, I have to read if I'm going to run the national railways of Equestria. I have to learn about management, finances, how to expand the railway etc.

Twilight: Well, I am glad you love your new responsibility.

Blaze: Better to be prince of railways than prince of nothing.

Twilight chuckled as they boarded a train to Farquhar. Percy once again took them to the gate and left. While the two returned to improve the railway of Equestria.


	94. S4 E15 Start of The ENR

Season 4

Episode: 15

The Start of the ENR

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. Blaze had returned with all he needed to get started. He arrived in the Day council to discuss it with the Celestia's advisors and the princess herself.

Celestia: Where do we start Blaze?

Blaze: Well, first we must start upgrading the track size. The old rails will be melted and reused into the new standard tracks where needed. Some rails will be kept to be used for the mining and highland lines. This is phase one of what I like to call the Equestria Upgrading Plan.

Celestia: Care to tell about the other phases?

Blaze: Well the remodeling, that's phase one. Phase two is construct engines to run the new rails. Phase three is the Expansion initiative. I will elaborate on all the other phases when they come.

Advisor: Where shall we start?

Blaze: Well we need to start on the more used lines first. The small hamlets can wait but the mainline is first and foremost. While the mainline is worked on, I will personally oversee construction of a standard gauge locomotive for the line.

Celestia: What shall be the name of this engine class?

Blaze: It will be called the star class. Named after popular ponies. The newer more powerful replacements will be the Royalty Class passenger locomotives and the City class.

Celestia: Why these names for the classes?

Blaze: These engines will be named after the royalty and nobility of Equestria and the city class will be named after major cities. I also recommend a Village class for mixed traffic.

Celestia: excellent Blaze. You new office will be at Canterlot works and you already have starting materials and facilities for building more.

Blaze: Then I'll be off then Celestia.

Blaze teleported away in a red flash and was gone. He arrived at Canterlot works. The Forepony arrived to meet him at the door.

Blaze: I am the new manager Blaze Cinder. I'm guessing that you are the manager of this factory.

Steam Cloud: Indeed. I am steam cloud. I am ready for your orders sir.

Blaze: Well we need to get started on ripping up the old main line and replacing the track with the standard gauge ones. We start from Canterlot and then to the most used line from it.

S. Cloud: The busiest routes are Crystal Empire, Manehattan, and Las Pegasus.

Blaze: which brings in the most income.

S. Cloud: Manehattan brings the most goods but Las Pegasus brings in the most bits.

Blaze: We start with the route from here to Manehattan. Then Las Pegasus and finally the crystal empire. Now I have the plans for our maintenance engines. It will be called the "Bird" Class maintenance engines. With these, they will help haul heavy loads along the complete track to help bring more tools, workers and supplies down to the jobsites. We will need 10 starters.

Steam Cloud looked over the designs. The engine was a variant on the Holden B-12 class. A 4-6-2 arrangement with good pulling power.

Steam Cloud: Well we best get started.

The team set to work on the first Bird class "Swallow" and Blaze teleported to the main remodeling site and he checked that the rails were removed carefully and any rotting railroad ties were to be made sold to compost and fertilizer sales ponies. After a day of straight work, the area into Canterlot was fitted with new tracks. At this rate, it would take one year to remodel the rail network if the maintenance engines weren't built. With enough, they would be done in four months' time. Also, with the deal they had made with selling the old railroad ties for compost, they had a source of extra income for the building project. The Remodeling Plan was underway…


	95. S4 E16 Abram and Isaac Vs Bill And Ben

Season 4

Episode: 16

Abram and Isaac versus Bill and Ben

It was a beautiful day at Luna's Port. Abram and Isaac were busy shunting around. They heard two peep whistles. Two small tank engines arrived at the harbor.

Bill: Well look at this place Ben.

Ben: It's a mess. Not like the quarry.

Abram and Isaac were outraged by these two insulting their yard. Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Sir Topham: Bill and Ben behave! This isn't your yard. You are here to help while you wait for the china clay ship to arrive here.

The two stood silent.

Sir Topham: Abram and Isaac will be in charge. So make sure to do your work.

Abram and Isaac rolled up from the sidings and grinned.

Abram: Yes, we are in charge so no insulting our yard!

Isaac: We work very hard all day keeping this place in order.

With that, Sir Topham left the harbor.

Bill: Fine, where do you want us?

Abram: well you can shunt the fish train.

Abram motioned with his gaze to the docks. The fish was being loaded very carefully.

Ben: But…but…

Isaac: No buts about it. You come in and insult us so you need to earn our trust.

The tank engines groaned and set to work. They were busy moving full fish vans into place and bringing empty ones to the key side. After the train was done, Jesse pulled the train away.

Bill: There is the clay ship!

A large vessel let out a low whistle and it started docking.

Isaac: Whelp your train has been ready.

The twins glanced and saw the empty cars ready.

Ben: How long have those been there?

Abram: It got done at least an hour ago.

The twins were speechless. Then they started laughing.

Bill: Well it seems we were wrong.

Ben: Yep, we didn't even see you working.

Abram: Well we worked really hard.

So, Bill and Ben coupled up to the now full trucks and puffed away.


	96. S4 E17 Equestria's New Engines

Season 4

Episode: 17

Equestria's First New Flag Engines

It had been over a year since the last major crisis that struck the lands along the Magic Railroad. Blaze had been working hard to get the new Equestrian National Railway ready to be run by his new fleet of engines. Today, was the happiest day of his life as he escorted the princess to the works.

Blaze: I think you will be happy Celestia. While it took some time, we have the first new main line flagship engines.

Celestia: I am glad to see you enjoying yourself.

Blaze opened the large works doors and led Celestia to a set of tarps.

Blaze: First, let's start with the shunters.

The tarp was lifted to reveal a modified version of a LNER T1. It was longer and stronger in many aspects.

Blaze: I call it the Race Class. They will shunt in the yards and will be named after the different races of the planet.

Celestia: Amazing…What is next?

They stepped over to the next tarped engine.

Blaze: Behold!

The tarp was pulled up and showed an engine close to the BR Standard Five class.

Celestia: My word, it certainly looks strong.

Blaze: This is the Region Class. They shall take freight and passenger trains with their powerful strength.

They made their way to the next tarp. It was quite larger than some of the other engines had been.

Blaze: I give you the pride of the freight engines. I call it the Military Class. They shall be named for famous soldiers or battles.

The Tarp was removed to reveal something truly exceptional.

Celestia: What…What is that? It is huge.

The engine was a 2-10-10-2. It had a very sleek sloping tender at the back and had the nameplate " _Commander Hurricane_ ". It was at least two times the size of Celestia.

Blaze what do you think your highness?

Celestia I will be surprised on how you could top this behemoth. What are the passenger trains?

Blaze: This tarp here. Behold the Nobility Class!

The tarp was removed by some workmen to show the beauty underneath. It was a modified PRR S1 design. With a few upgrades in the design and improved articulation for the wheels. The name plate read " _Princess Celestia_ ".

Blaze: We thought that since you are the eldest noble left, you should have the first of the Nobility class after you.

Celestia walked around the beautiful streamlined engine. The livery was that o her own color. Her mark was painted on the tender and had ENR written inside of the sun. Light shone onto it from the front door and it shimmered as if it had been bathed in gold.

Celestia: You truly never disappoint Blaze.

Blaze: Thank you Celestia. They will be rolling out of here tomorrow in a parade to show the advancement we've made in the railway. After which, your new passenger ship shall pull a special express run here to Appaloosa and then north to the Crystal Empire.

Celestia: I would like to ride in that train.

Blaze: I have invited the nobles and other royalty for the train and news ponies to help launch a marketing campaign. If it goes well, the train will help bring in more investment and earn work for freight and passenger services. You, Luna, Twilight, Cadence, Shining Armor and hopefully Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt himself!

Celestia: Well I can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight!

So everyone finished with their work for the day and fell asleep. Waiting for the big day tomorrow.


	97. S4 E18 The ENR's Grand Parade

Season 4

Episode: 18

The ENR Grand Parade

The sun gently rose over the sky as Celestia commanded it to. Today was a very important day. Luna was going to join her later. For now, she sat in the dining room waiting for important guests. After an hour, Blaze arrived in his human form, along with the other royals and a stout gentlemen and a sky blue pony.

Celestia: Ah it is good you could all make it. Blaze why are you in your human form.

Blaze: Well Sir Topham needed a fellow non pony to feel more comfortable I assumed. After all, he wanted to stay as a man.

Sir Topham: Thank you Blaze, I must say Your Highness this place very pristine.

Celestia smiled.

Celestia: Well thank you Sir Topham.

Thomas: It is nice to see you again Celestia it has been awhile.

Twilight: Well it has been a time of progress from what I've heard.

Blaze: Indeed it has been Twilight. Also hello Princess MI amore and Prince Shining armor.

Shining Armor: Why thank you Blaze. I am glad to meet you.

Blaze: Well you also might be interested in knowing you might have two engines carry your name Captain Armor. One called Captain Armor and the Other Prince Shining Armor.

Shining was shocked and interested at the thought of two engines carrying his name all over Equestria.

Cadence: When will we see these engines anyway?

Blaze: After this meal. The engines are being prepped and checked as we speak for the parade.

Celestia: Well let us eat then.

The group ate and chatted about everything from stories of old to current events on both sides of the gate. After the short meal they headed down to a guarded platform for the most important guests. Celestia stepped up to a podium and began.

Celestia: Citizens of Canterlot and all of Equestria. Today marks a new era in our transport. All clap for the pony who made this all possible. Blaze Cinder or as he was formally called Evan McGinnis!

Blaze reverted to his pony state and took a place next to Celestia at the podium.

Blaze: Thank you Princess. Mares and Gentle colts, I am proud to be here today. With my knowledge and with help from the crown, I hope to continue leading this great nation into a bright and prosperous future of improved train travel. It will take some time indeed, but I will do everything I can to accomplish this.

Celestia: Now, without further delay, I present the new engines of the Equestrian National Railway!

A loud chime of steam whistles rang out.

Blaze: Behold!

The shunter tank "Pegasi" was in front as its crew waved happily. The next engine to show was the mixed traffic engine "The EverFree" whistled at the crowd as it puffed on. The Heavy goods engine "Commander Hurricane" rolled in behind the two and let out a long low whistle. Everyone present was amazed at the sight of such a large vehicle. After they moved off into sidings, Celestia spoke up again.

Celestia: And now I would like to introduce our new passenger engine "Celestia"!

The Celestia moved forward and glistened in the sun. The crew waved and blew the whistle many times. The crowd was amazed at the streamlined engine. Behind it were four new metal coaches with ENR written in the middle of a cream stripe on all the coaches. It came to the platform, let off one more whistle then stopped so everyone could see it.

Blaze: Now before the new express goes, we are taking time for interviews, photographs and anything else.

Ponies spilled out of the station to see the new engines. Some crews even gave autographs to the children. As Blaze stayed at the podium, Reporters flocked over.

Blaze: Let me see, let's start with you!

He pointed to a well-dressed stallion with a pencil in his magic.

Reporter: Printing Press of the Canterlot Daily. What will happen to the old engines?

Blaze: The old engines and rolling stock will be stored until we get the new narrow gauge branch lines up and running. Those to old will be broken down or sold to whoever wishes to purchase them.

Reporter 2: Notepaper of the Ponyville Gazette. What further plans do you have for the railway?

Blaze: Well once the funds are secured, I hope to expand the rails to connect everywhere in Equestria.

Reporter 3: What about the smaller towns? Will they get rails?

Blaze: Of course, we just started with the mainline because it was the longest to rebuild and it was where much of the company's income will be coming from. Any others?

Reporter 4: What will the liveries of the engines be?

Blaze: Shunters will be colored dark red. Mixed traffic will be Dark green. The Freight engines will be painted black. The royals will have different colors from one another however, each will have gold trim along the edges.

Reporter 1: And who will get their names on these new passenger trains?

Blaze: Well, they must make a request and if they want to modify their engine in any way they will have to bring the funds forward. Any Nobility engine that doesn't yet have a name can be by a noble to have their name applied to the roster.

Celestia: Now we must board the train.

Conductor: All aboard for the Equine Express!

Everyone stepped in and The Celestia roared out of the station. The trip lasted a day or so but eventually they all returned and they ecstatic. Investors came from far and wide and many paid to have goods trains including a Mr. Rich in Ponyville. Sir Topham was pleased and spoke to the princesses.

Sir Topham: I think you would like to know Luna that your railway is done and Celestia's is being started. After what I've seen I have a heard of an American design that you would like. It will have 50 driving wheels in five sets of ten and 2 leading and 2 trailing wheels it is called a Quintuplex.

Luna: I would love to see it once it is done. Any other engines planned for my line?

Sir Topham: Well we are also planning on a "Super Garratt" engine and a few others.

Celestia: Well that is good to hear Sir Topham.

Sir Topham: Oh no such need for formality in private. Please call me Stephen.

Luna: Well I give you my hopes that it works.

Celestia: As do I, Goodbye Sir- I mean Stephen.

Sir Topham: And to you as well.

With that everyone departed. Thomas and Sir Topham went back to Sodor, Cadence and Shining went with Twilight to Ponyville in the new passenger train. Blaze departed for his office. He arrived at his office in Canterlot Works and turned on the PA system.

" _Humble workers of Canterlot Works, This is Prince Blaze speaking. I am proud of all of you my wise work ponies. I am speaking to say that our work has paid off! The prototypes are a complete success and we will be very busy making more. Also, we have many more investors to help with the construction process including we have now been given permission to make these engines in all works in the major cities! We have started making our nation a better place and allowed more jobs by gaining access to these new areas. We will create many jobs for others because of our progress here. The day those locomotives left this workshop will become a vacation day in the future. Once the work has slowed, or more employees have arrived, you will be able to relax on this day! Thank you that is all."_

Cheers rang out through the works as Blaze sat left his office for his quarters to get a good night's rest.


	98. S4 E19 Ace's Accident

Season 4

Episode: 19

Ace's Accident

The Lunar Railway was proving to be a well-made investment. Passengers loved the line and many ships docked At Lunar Port and other ports along the line especially fishermen. Ace was extremely happy at becoming the express engine for the railway. One day he was running at top speed down the line.

Ace: It is nice to have such an honor.

Driver: Indeed it is boy.

Fireman: Look Out! Twisted track ahead!

Ace looked ahead in horror. His diver and fireman tried everything to slow him but it was not enough to stop him.

Ace: Help!

He rolled off the rails and onto the beach. He stopped just as his buffers tapped a large rock in his path.

Driver: Phew. That was way too close.

Ace: You could say that again.

Jesse was coming in the other direction with a freight train and saw her friend on the beach.

Jesse: Ace! Are you ok? Anything broken?!

Ace: No but I need a crane and someone to take my train.

Jesse: I shall be back soon.

Then Jesse pulled away. She returned with a crane and while the men worked to right Ace, she took up his train and pulled it to the port. Ace rolled into the sheds later that evening.

Ace: Nothing was damaged but it still took some time getting moving. How were my passengers?

Jesse: They were sorry for you and thanked us both for the ride and rescue.

Ace smiled. Abram and Isaac rolled in along with Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham: Engines I am glad everything is alright. I do have some news for you.

The engines waited quietly.

Sir Topham: Jesse. You will be helping build the Celestial Railway. As such you will be getting a newly built engine when he is done. Until then, we managed a replacement.

A whistle rang out as smoke came from the port entrance. The engine rolled in and smiled.

Sir Topham: Engines. This is Adolph of the Harwick branch line. The freight there is slow at the moment so he will be standing in.

Adolph: Hello.

The other engines were a little confused. Very few English locomotives ever came to the Lunar railway except for the heavy mainline goods engines.

Jesse: Alright sir when do I leave?

Sir Topham: Tomorrow morning. You will take a train to help with the work.

Ace: Excuse me sir but what is this new addition's name we will be getting after Adolph departs.

Sir Topham: His name will be Colt, and as a little joke, he will be given the number 1911 after the famous American firearm.

The engines were now curious. What would the new engine look like? When would he get here? What would his duty be? Would they like him? However, after Sir Topham left, the group decided to put those thoughts away to get some sleep.


	99. S4 E20 Cobalt's Project

Season 4

Episode: 20

Cobalt's Project

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. Cobalt, one of the two former humans, woke up bright and Early. He grabbed some coffee and walked into The Workshop. This room was for the two scientists to work on hidden projects. Cobalt pushed a button with his hoof and a small stairway opened up and he walked down while it closed up.

Cobalt: Oh please Celestia let my work not be frowned upon.

He came to a room with computers and four tanks filled with liquid. He reached for the computer and checked the status of his work.

Cobalt: Let's see…Subject 1 is advancing quickly, he and Subject 2 will be ready soon. I must finish this!

He left the panel and returned to the Workshop. He walked away. What he didn't see was Twilight had seen him leave the floor. She found Blaze and spoke with him.

Blaze: What is the matter Twilight?

Twilight: Blaze, I saw Cobalt in a hidden passage I think we should find out.

Blaze pondered. Then nodded.

Blaze: Show me. We need to see what he's doing.

So the two walked back and Blaze used his magic to force the passage to open up. They came to a dark room lit by a few torches. They saw the four tanks and Blaze walked up to one.

Blaze: Wh-what?

Twilight: Blaze?

Blaze: Why didn't we think of this? Why did he tell us?

Twilight: What inside Blaze?

He turned around.

Blaze: Twilight. This is a new generation of human race.

Twilight was stunned. A new species was being created.

Blaze: What I'm curious about is this new environment. Could this place make this new humans less violent and discriminatory?

? : We will see.

Cobalt had come in and now stood in fonr of the tanks to protect them.

Cobalt: Please Ms. Sparkle don't kill them!

Twilight: I am afraid that is not my option. We will have to wait for Celestia's say in the matter.

So they returned to the map room and Spike sent a letter. Blaze made sure to finish his management for today on the Railway. After two days, the letter arrived. It read:

 _Dear Blaze, Twilight and Cobalt,_

 _I have thought about your request. I believe new species could be useful. However, A few requests must be met before I can grant a final decision. One, you must send me the history of humans so I can see what they have done and determine if they would be safe and trustworthy. Secondly, an area for the human city state must be found and a name must be given. Also, Cobalt, Sanguine or both must lead the government. Lastly, you must present your case to me, my sister and Princess Cadence. I have faith you will win but I must be neutral on the matter._

 _From,_

 _Princess Celestia_

The three were joyous that they could try at all.

Blaze: Alright, I will send her all my information on our history. Twilight, you know the land the best, so you will find a place for these humans to live.

Twilight: What do humans need?

Blaze: We need much of what you do. Food, shelter and water. So somewhere on a river or near the coast. However, having both would be the best.

Twilight: I think I have a place in mind what will the name be?

Cobalt and Blaze thought hard.

Blaze: I say Aternae

Cobalt what?

Blaze: Latin. It means the Eternal City.

Twilight: I like it.

Cobalt: As do I. The human city state shall be called Aternae. I have ideas for a flag but I say we keep the American name for currency.

Blaze: So currency will be dollars and it will have a one to one exchange with bits.

Well let's get to work.

After plenty of work. The city state of Aternae was to be settled in what most claimed as the "undiscovered west" mainly because no one had really claimed anything in the area. It would run along the Rome River as the humans called it and be near the coast of Luna Bay for trade, fishing and other things. The flag was a tricolor of Red Black and Gold. The Red representing the violent human past, the Black representing the death of the original kind and the gold to represent the rebirth of the species. It had a symbol of Blaze and Cobalt (in human form). Blaze wielded a sword pointed to the ground to represent humans were prepared to fight if needed. His other hand was helping Cobalt hold up a yin yang sphere of red and white (Red for blood, white for peace). Cobalt held in his free hand a book close to his side to represent human's scholarly abilities.

They even had invented the Code of Humanity. It stated:

 _Fight for protection, not Greed._

 _Do not act before thinking wisely._

 _Build but, never destroy for Fun._

 _Make more friends than enemies._

 _Always think of others that could be affected by your actions._

 _Never Dishonor yourself or Family with Sins._

 _Maintain The Sun and Moon Eternal._

Blaze: Great it's all done.

Cobalt: Yeah but we should wait till tomorrow to talk to Celestia. We were so thorough in checking and research today that the moon has risen.

So everyone went to sleep to prepare for the big day for a new humanity…


	100. S4 E21

Season 4

Episode: 21

The Fate of a New Humanity

It was a beautiful dawn in Equestria. Blaze, Cobalt and Twilight were riding on a train to Canterlot. Today they had to present their case to the royal court on keeping humanity alive. Cobalt was shaking.

Blaze: it will be alright Cobalt.

Twilight: Princess Celestia will be as kind as she can.

Cobalt took a breath to calm down.

Cobalt: You're right. So, how many do we need to persuade to win.

Twilight: Well we need to persuade the three princesses and maybe a few nobles.

Blaze: Shouldn't be that hard. Celestia has seen what we can do and since humanity is so adaptable we can bend to fit the requirements.

Cobalt: You are a human and run the entire rail network of Equestria Blaze. We can do this!

After another hour, they arrived at the station. The group grabbed a bite to eat and went to the castle. They entered to see a long table in front of three thrones with the table holding many Canterlot elite. Blaze and Cobalt switched to human form and bowed.

Celestia: Welcome Blaze and Cobalt. We are ready to hear your proposal.

Cadence: Indeed please begin.

Cobalt stepped forward.

Cobalt: As you know your majesties. We are of the species of Humans. Our world from our calculations are advanced by hundreds of years. We believe more of us here could help Equestria further.

Blaze: We propose the human city-state of Aternae. My colleague and I along with twilight have planned this out completely. As we live in Equestrian land, we will of course serve by your side in combat once we can and sell inventions to you for profit and help.

Cobalt propped up the flag, location of settlement, the borders and the creed they had made.

The nobles whispered. While the Cadence spoke up.

Cadence: Was your race kind?

Blaze: Yes and no. Much like any species, we had good and bad people. However, since these will have to be genetically made from stem cells, we can manipulate it to be a less common trait for natural violence.

Luna: What makes them so important?

Cobalt: On our world, humanity was the only intelligent species. Our ability to stay on top mainly was through our minds. We were highly intelligent and always tried to bend survival into our favor be it against.

Celestia: Aside from your Rail skills, could you show some of these other advancements?

Blaze smiled.

Blaze: I can. Twilight please set up a target at the end of the hall.

Twilight made a quick makeshift target. Slightly confused.

Blaze: Allow me to demonstrate one invention. The Gun.

Blaze slid out a pistol and aimed it down the hall. Bang! Bang! Bang! Went three rounds which shot the target into the air then shot the moving target as it hit the floor.

Blaze: This allows safer fighting distance reducing casualties.

The nobles were amazed.

Blaze; and if military tech is needed we have armored troop carriers, vehicles that can carry stronger cannons around the battlefield. We also have agriculture improvements and pleasure ships that fly in the sky.

Celestia: I think we've heard enough. One final question, who will rule over these humans.

Cobalt stepped forward.

Cobalt: I will! This was my idea and I take responsibility!

Blaze and Twilight were amazed.

Celestia: Are you sure?

Cobalt: Yes. I admit I have not been bringing as much to the table as my compatriot and friend Blaze. He came and revolutionized Equestria and will continue to do so. The least I can do, is manage my kind while he stays here to help you directly.

The entire room was quiet. After 5 minutes, Luna spoke.

Luna: All of those in favor of reviving humanity?

Council: Aye!

Cadence: Aye

Celestia: It is settled. I welcome Humanity to Equestria.

Cobalt; Thank you your majesties. I shall depart in one week. Until then, I will spend my time gathering materials.

Celestia: The crown shall supply you with the land and manpower to get started. How long until you have at least one hundred people?

Cobalt: I can speed them up to produce one person every day. So four per day not adding the chance they procreate would be at least one thousand humans within three hundred and sixty five days.

The groups nodded.

Celestia: This meeting is closed. Humanity shall live again in Equestria!

With that the group returned to Ponyville. Where Pinkie threw a party that lasted throughout the night…


	101. S4 E22 The Dark Gate I

Season 4

Episode: 22

The Dark Gate I

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Blaze was strolling around the EverFree Forest. He liked the occasional walk outside of the Twilight's Castle. After all, he had yet to purchase his own home as he was always preoccupied.

Blaze: Ah, the fresh morning air. Reminds me of how my life use to be. Well I should turn back soon.

As he prepared to turn home he heard a swirling sound. He trotted through some bushes and found a set of buffers with blood red wood and pitch black buffers.

Blaze: These aren't Sodor's buffers. I best get the others.

He flew back and returned with Thomas and the Mane six.

Thomas: So these are the buffers?

Blaze: Yes. They don't look inviting. This world could be dangerous.

Twilight: Well we need to see first.

So the group carefully walked towards the buffers and disappeared.

They arrived on the other side to see many dead trees and black clouds.

Thomas: Yes this is not a good place.

Blaze: Well we best find out how this happened.

The group walked along to see Ponyville. The castle twilight called home, was surrounded by a Stone wall and had towers all along it. The surrounding town looked lifeless with no one outside of their homes. They walked in and were stopped by guards.

Guard 1: Halt! State your business in Twilight's Capital!

Blaze: We came to see the Princess. I think she would like to see someone like myself.

He switched from his pony form into human. The guard just stood dumbfounded.

Guard 2: Follow us!

The group was led into the crystal castle and were taken to the throne room. Six ponies were sitting in thrones. Twilight in the center.

Twilight: Explain guard!

Guard 1: We found this "Thing" on the streets wanting an audience.

Twilight looked over the human Blaze. She was confused by the person in front of her. As well as his compatriots.

Twilight: Leave us!

The two guards stepped out and shut the doors.

Twilight stepped down to look at the strange creature. Even with her alicorn height, she still had to slightly look up at the thing.

Twilight: What are you and what are you doing here in my capital!

Blaze: Well I am a dimension hopper and I saw yours and wanted to know why this world came to be. Care to explain?

Twilight: Well if you must know, not along after the queen Chrysalis uprising of our order, the Solar Empire broke into four smaller Empires run by myself and three others. Each one has a cabinet like my friends behind me.

Blaze: This place seems…fascist. That explains this harsh condition around us.

Twilight: Well I am done here. Guards!

Ten guards broke into the room.

Twilight; Interrogate him and his friends about this "Dimensional travel" magic.

The group was being pulled off when horns blared. A messenger ran in.

Messenger: Empress Twilight! Rebels have attacked the town.

Blaze: perfect.

He changed back into his alicorn state and levitated the guards into each other balling out the door. With a quick spell they teleported out of the castle into a clearing leaving the Anti six in shock and anger.

Anti-Dash: No!

Butchershy: We must know how to leave this place and conquer others.

Pinkamena: I didn't get to have fun making him squeal!

Twilight: Silence! We will get them later we have a fight to deal with!

As her friends departed to leave Twilight sat in her throne again.

Twilight: The secret to conquering this place will be in another world. I will have that secret! Then this world, even the sun and moon shall bow to me!

(Maniacal laughter)


	102. S4 E23 The Dark Gate II

Season 4

Episode: 23

The Dark Gate II

The six had teleported and ran into the forest.

Blaze: Where do we go?

Twilight: We can't go home. They'll see it.

Rainbow: Not to mention we can't leave this place so evil.

Blaze looked up to see what he could tell was a changeling. He whistled and the changeling saw them.

Blaze: Hey can you get us out of here?

The changeling landed.

Blaze: We want to help. Can you take us back with you?

Changeling. How can I trust you?

Blaze: If we were going to fight we wouldn't be talking to you would we?

The changeling nodded.

Changeling: Follow me!

The group followed until they came to a mountain. The changeling knocked.

Guard: Who asks entry?

Changeling: Carapace.

Guard: proceed.

He opened the door and the group walked in. They were eventually brought to a room with a council staring at them. Chrysalis stood in a throne at the end.

Chrysalis: Carapace. Who are these?

Blaze: We came to help end the violence.

Chrysalis: How could you do such a thing?

Thomas, who hadn't said much until they entered spoke up.

Thomas: Trust us please!

Chrysalis: Could it be? You step forward!

Thomas stepped up in front of the council. One pony looked at him with eyes of hope as he was scanned with magic.

Chrysalis: you are Thomas but how?

…: Thomas?

A Silver pony approached him and touched his muzzle.

Timothy: It's me. Your brother Timothy.

Thomas: Timothy?

Timothy hugged Thomas.

Timothy: You're alive! No one had heard of you for years!

Thomas was surprised. Timothy was kind? Though to be fair everyone had swapped roles in terms of who was good and who was evil. Thomas still couldn't believe he had finally met a kind Timothy.

Thomas hugged him back.

Blaze: Well, I hate to break the moment but I best explain something. We are from another world and we can't return until we are sure this world won't come flooding into ours. So we shall help fight.

Chrysalis was amazed.

Chrysalis: Well. This is perfect timing for you. We raided Ponyville to probe for the main attack. If we attacked, they will send all they can there. Including the other Empires. With this, we can dethrone them and bring freedom to Equestria at last. You can save us.

Blaze: I promise you I will. What say you guys?

Main six: We're in!

Thomas: I am as well. We must make Equestria free!

Blaze: Let us sleep first before we go over any battle plans.

Chrysalis: Agreed. You can bunk with Timothy. His other bunkmates are out on espionage.

Timothy: Thank you your highness! Follow me.

So the group left. They came to a room with four beds with enough room for two each.

Blaze: Well I am just going to lie down on the ground. You guys can have the beds.

Blaze slept on the floor and the others took their beds. Timothy and Thomas took the last bed as they had a quiet chat.

Timothy: So you're not my Thomas?

Thomas sighed.

Thomas: No I am not, but it doesn't make me feel any less brotherly love for you Timothy. From where I came from, you were gone and evil, but you can be the brother I never had.

Timothy smiled and they hugged again.

Timothy: I won't lose you again little brother. I promise.

Thomas: And neither am I going to lose you Timothy. We should get some sleep. We've got a plan to build.

The two fell asleep happy that they were together…


	103. S4 E24 The Dark Gate III

Season 4

Episode: 24

The Dark Gate III

It was a bright, early morning in the Timothy's room. The group had gotten up early to eat so they could head to the planning room.

Blaze: Wow this is better than any other rations I've had.

Thomas: it does taste good.

Timothy: I picked it up from the mess. The cooks do good work here.

Twilight: Well I meant to ask, does the Queen have any allies?

Timothy: Well we have Sombra and his Crystal Rebels. He use to rule the crystal empire before the empresses took over his land. He has a large army and is waiting on us to strike in the south before he attacks.

Blaze: Well we best get to the planning room.

The group walked through the halls and came to a room with a large map with figures. Each one representing troops and rulers as well as significant cities and towns. Chrysalis saw them enter.

Chrysalis: Well let us plan. Any ideas from you?

Blaze: Well I was quite the military historian from where I came from.

Chrysalis: What is your plan?

Blaze: We attack and dethrone Twilight. At the same time, Sombra's rebellion should hopefully pinned down if not dethroned by then. With those victories and others we use spies to help prop up small rebellions everywhere.

Blaze placed small pins to represent rebellions.

Blaze: This will wear down there supplies and troops. Then we go for the lead Empress Celestia. With her down, it will spark panic and rebellion in any other of the empires still standing. This will destroy their order and then we can supply freedom fighters there while we recoup from any previous losses.

Chrysalis: I like the idea. It could work.

Blaze: I am glad. However, I am afraid we can only help to the first phase. The rest is up to you and Sombra along with any other support you might get or have.

Timothy: Why can't you stay?

Blaze: I'm sorry, but this isn't our war to fight. The final victory should be your world and only yours. If we did everything, how would that reflect on how people will think of you?

Chrysalis tapped her chin.

Chrysalis: You sure are a good thinker.

Blaze: I have seen plenty of wars and politicians come and go. It is nothing new to me.

Chrysalis: Then it is settled. We shall attack tomorrow with the all we can muster. This will give Sombra the distraction he needs to take back his kingdom. Thank you for this plan.

Blaze: It is nothing special. What you accomplish with it depends on you and your forces.

Chrysalis: Well if you are to fight, we need to supply you with equipment. Timothy escort them to the armory.

Timothy: Yes Chrysalis.

Timothy took them to a large room with all kinds of weapons and armor.

Timothy: We can easily fit all but three of you.

Timothy floated sets of armor over to AJ and Pinkie. Their armor was the thickest and most durable. Fluttershy and Rainbow were given lightly armored flying suits. Rarity was given some light leather robes to help absorb very small amounts of damage.

Thomas: What about us?

Timothy: Well Blaze is an alicorn as well as twilight. We would need to build your armor from scratch.

Blaze: I believe I can solve my problem. Tell me, do you have spare scrap metal lying around?

Timothy: in that far corner.

They walked up and saw a pile of old spear heads, broken shields, and rusted swords ready to be re melted into new weapons.

Blaze: I can work with this. Just need to use my magic. I have learned some matter manipulation spells.

Blaze flared up his horn. Metal floated and shifted into a new form. The metal balled up and then started to spread out. Mail gloves were formed. As well as under mail beneath the armor to help catch blades. The finished product made the ponies stare in awe.

Blaze: It is based off of my world's 16th century armor from an old nation.

The armor resembled that of Italian Milanese armor of the sixteenth century.

Blaze: Now for the weapon.

Blaze took some more metal and it formed itself into another ball. The metal fused together and the sword began to form. Blaze had enough metal to actually build Two blades and two small close range things. The first was a long sharp blade two feet taller than the ponies. The second was shorter and looked lighter to the ponies observing Blaze work. The "things" were leather gauntlets with a hid able blade on each

Twilight: What kind of blades are these?

Blaze: The first one is what humans call a Lowlander. It requires two hands to wield. The second is a Mameluke sword. It only needs one hand and has a curved blade. The others are called "Hidden Blades" they can fit inside the glove and be shot out through slits in the plate gauntlets that will go over them. Let me show you with everything on.

Blaze changed into his human form and dawned the mail with the plated armor on top. His large sword was settled diagonally along his back with a strap. The hidden blades were attached to his mail gloves inside the gauntlets.

The ponies were amazed. Blaze looked like a metal beast higher than them with these large blades. He looked like a walking one pony army.

Blaze: Oh this is going to be fun!

He said marveling at his own work and was ready to fight.

Thomas: Well what's wrong with finding armor for me?

Timothy: Well you are a bit of a special case brother. We don't have any more armor left for you.

Blaze: Well I could craft more but there is only enough for one last suit of armor. Unless we know of other scrap metal.

Timothy: hmm…is there anything you can do?

Blaze: I have an idea to give them both armor. However, how many of these weapons are not needed?

Timothy: Let's see there is the blacksmith let's see if he has spare metal.

The group departed to the blacksmith. They returned with a lot of spare metal.

Blaze took off his armor to return to his pony form.

Blaze: In my world we have something special.

Blaze concentrated hard to build. Metal molded into several things small caterpillar tracks formed larger, gears and other things took shape. When it was done a large metal behemoth of a machine was in the empty space of the room.

Timothy: What is this?

Thomas: I think I've seen one of these before.

Blaze: Bring Chrysalis and some of the other military members.

Timothy returned and Chrysalis and her generals were confused.

Chrysalis: What is this thing?

Blaze: In my world we have Armored Transport Vehicles. This puppy can protect unicorns while they fire magic out of the extended holes on the vehicle. It can carry six unicorns and ten armored soldiers shoulder to shoulder.

Chrysalis: I demand a display of this thing.

Blaze was led out of the room into an empty field outside. The device was teleported outside and twenty troops were brought out.

Blaze: Six unicorns or any magic users take places next to the holes inside. Melee soldiers board inside. Four of you twenty man the inner cranks.

The troops did as ordered and the back door was closed.

Blaze: Okay magic users on my command fire a magic attack out of those holes. Ready? Aim…Fire!

Six flame trails blew out of the vehicle and the metal was fine.

Blaze unlocked the back with his magic. The melee troops spilled out into a battle formation.

Chrysalis: Amazing! This vehicle will be helpful.

Blaze: This allows troops we can't armor to be protected until we can get them armor. Also, the troops can wear lighter armor as they stay in here. It also moves by four troops manning a system of levers and cranks. Much like an armored carriage.

Chrysalis: I want this hidden away and ready for the fight tomorrow. This will throw the enemy into panic as they won't be able to break it. I thank you Blaze once again.

Blaze returned to his human state and re dawned his armor and swords.

Blaze: Any time your highness. I am just trying to give us the best chances. Now I must eat then rest. I have used a lot of magic today and I must be ready for tomorrow.

The vehicle was hidden in a cave in the side of the mountain Queen chrysalis made into her hive. The group slept prepared for the large battle to come.


	104. S4 E25 The Dark Gate IV

Season 4

Episode: 25

The Dark Gate IV

The sun rose in the sky over Ponyville. The villainous six were sitting in Twilight's castle.

Anti-Dash: We haven't found that dimension hopper!

Butchershy: We can't just wait on them.

Pinkamena: Yeah, it's no fun waiting for our prey. I want to play with them soon!

Twilight: Silence! We can't risk troops on a wild goose chase! Especially after that raid.

The others just sat with scowls on their faces.

Twilight: Soon this world and others will be mine.

She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Chrysalis and her changelings along with pony freedom fighters were preparing to set off.

Chrysalis: How many troops do we have?

Timothy: We have gained many new soldiers. In total we have two hundred and fifty thousand. One third magic users. We only have the one armored transport which we can carry a small elite set of soldiers. My brother and his friends are ready to fight.

Chrysalis: We are outnumbered still but most of the Empire troops are poorly trained. That should even the odds.

Blaze in his human state stepped up with them.

Blaze: The elite troops are ready in the transport with Thomas and Twilight.

Timothy: I must say it is hard to speak with something twice the size of the average pony. Not to mention that gear is still intimidating me.

Blaze looked all over himself in his armor. He still had his helmet closed while he was talking.

Blaze: Well let's hope it can also intimidate the enemy. Along with the transport.

Chrysalis: I must thank you for all your contribution. When this battle is over, I must find a way to thank you.

Blaze: Thanks. Now I believe we must head out?

Chrysalis: Indeed. Soldiers! March!

With that, the army set out. Marching off to war against the tyranny of the Empresses. After an hour of straight marching, the army was on the outskirts of Ponyville.

Twilight and the other villainous six stood on the battlements. Empress Twilight flew down to the center of the field while Chrysalis, Timothy and Blaze met her there.

Empress Twilight: Well Chrysalis, it has been awhile. Thank you for bringing this creature back to me.

Blaze stepped forward

Blaze: I will never allow you to go to the other worlds! You will be dealt with here today!

Timothy: Agreed. Your tyranny and that of the other empires begin to fall today.

Twilight: I see there is no avoiding this. I must admit, you will be a great plaything Chrysalis.

The monarchs departed back to their armies.

Chrysalis: Fire the artillery!

Catapults fired flaming rocks at the battlements of Twilight's castle.

Twilight and Timothy: Charge!

The two armies roared as they clashed into each other. Blaze swung his large blade, taking many of the enemy in large slashes. While their swords were much shorter compared to Blaze's Lowlander. The opposing force looked on in shock at the human and a large metal monster rolling onto the hill. Fire shot from it taking out many more guards.

Timothy and Chrysalis stood on the hill surveying the battle.

Timothy: It looks like our new soldier and his invention are evening the odds. Some troops are even routing!

Chrysalis: The enemy wall is cracking. It will fall soon and then we can turn the catapults on the enemy soldiers.

Thomas and Twilight were sitting in the transport firing blasts out of the openings.

After an hour of fighting the wall shattered into rocks and dust behind the enemy soldiers. All the troops on the walls were either injured or worse when the wall they stood on crumbled.

Blaze: Push the attack! The wall has crumbled!

The troops fought with new morale and vigor as the enemy retreated to plug the gap in the wall with their forces. The transport and catapults targeted the human wall with everything they had. Doing their best to avoid friendly fire. Blaze swatted holes in the enemy lines with his Lowlander. There were some scratches on his armor but, no injuries yet.

Enemy Captain: We can't fight that thing!

Twilight: If you retreat you will not live to see the next day!

Astonishingly, some enemies were so scared they deserted and switched sides. Another 5,000 troops now served under Blaze. They knew they couldn't fight him so they gave up their loyalty to twilight.

Blaze: For Freedom of Equestria!

He said as his blade swung back and forth as he slowly moved forward to gain ground.

Timothy: Some have switched side Your Highness!

Chrysalis: I never thought they would do that. Yet, I can see it from here.

The casualties were at a high 4 to 1 in favor of Chrysalis and her liberation army. As the sun lowered closer to the West, Twilight's army was pretty much gone. Many had died or switched sides.

Blaze: Soldiers! Move into the town and help any pony trying leave. I and the others will deal with the Empress and her Hench mares in Tyranny.

Soldiers: Yes Commander!

The soldiers fanned out to liberate the town itself. While, the main six, Blaze Thomas, and Timothy went with Chrysalis into the Castle. The final battle was about to commence…


	105. S4 E26 The Dark Gate V

Season 4

Episode: 26

The Dark Gate V

The Friends broke through the Castle doors and raced their way to the throne room. Cutting down those who got in the way. They burst into the throne room where the villainous six were sitting.

Empress Twilight: Well I must commend you. That was quite the show.

Anti-Rainbow: Indeed. Quite the shoe.

Pinkamena: It looked like so much fun! I wish I could have done some of it myself.

Butchershy: Oh that would have been enjoyable.

Twilight: That's it! You may be me, but I will not tolerate such a copy wishing death and enslavement of others!

Chrysalis: This game is over Empress Twilight. Surrender and face your fate with honor!

Empress Twilight: Very well, prepare to meet the creator!

The groups clashed. Rainbow fought Rainbow: Butchershy fought Blaze. Timothy dealt with Pinkamena and the Evil rarity was fought by Thomas. Fluttershy and Rarity had stuck behind to help the wounded. Blaze swung and swung trying to knock the Pegasus out of the air while she taunted him.

Butchershy: That the best you have?

Blaze sheathed his larger blade and drew his Mameluke Sword. Butchershy ended up getting cut on the wing and was forced down. She pulled out a knife and charged. Blaze rushed forward. AS the two were about to collide. Blaze deployed his hidden blades and Butchershy landed on them and she was no longer alive.

Timothy fought Pinkamena hoof to hoof.

Pinkamena: Oh you will be a fun plaything later.

Timothy: Not a Chance!

Pinkamena kept punching as Timothy was starting to get winded. She knocked him to the ground and was about to knock him out when she was hit and sent spiraling into the wall. She was fixed in place by a curved sword. Timothy saw Blaze had thrown his one handed blade at her to save him.

Pinkamena coughed as she started to fade.

Pinkamena: That was so much fun. (Cough, Cough) I wish we could have more you party pooper.

She finished as her eyes shut.

Timothy: Thank you Blaze.

Blaze: You are Thomas's brother. He couldn't lose you.

Thomas and Rarity were locked in a magic fight. Firing blasts back and forth.

Evil Rarity: You will make such a lovely dress for me.

Thomas: Wow you are crazy!

Rarity and Thomas fired bolts back and forth but Thomas hit here with a spell that sent her flying into a wall. She struggled but fell back down and didn't get back up.

Empress Twilight was still locked in combat with Chrysalis and Twilight. She repelled them with her magic and charged a magic attack.

Empress Twilight: I will not let go of my throne! You will be gone!

She shot a hole in the roof and flew high up. A powerful spell was charging on her horn.

Twilight tried to stop her but she was repelled and hit the wall.

All: Twilight!

Thomas stated to tear up. Timothy was also sad.

Thomas: no…no… No!

Thomas's horn was glowing gold. Magic lifted him into the air. Blaze swapped forms after quickly throwing off the armor and charged a spell to. So did Chrysalis and Timothy. The Four floated in a line charging their attack. Magic radiated off them like sun rays.

Empress Twilight: be Gone!

She fired a huge beam towards them. Thomas's eyes glowed gold and the groups beam flew into the air combining into one large blast. The two beams were caught in the sky. One glowing as purple as the night. The other shone like the gold dust of the Magic Railroad.

Empress: how?! How are you matching me?!

Thomas: As long as the Magic Railroad exists, it flows through me. With it, I will always protect my friends! THE LIGHT WILL ALWAYS WIN!

Thomas was enveloped in gold with the others and the beams got larger and the blast swallowed Empress Twilight's beam and shot forward. She flew off by the beam and was forced all the way out of the planet's atmosphere. When the smoke cleared, the group saw Thomas falling. They set him down on the castle floor and Timothy looked up.

Timothy: Chrysalis, your Highness. Look!

Chrysalis and the others looked to see an imprint on the moon.

Blaze: We sealed her in the moon!

Timothy: She can't do any more harm. Ever again.

After a few minutes a changeling flew in.

Chrysalis: Report.

Changeling: Two messages your highness. The soldiers have liberated the town and the rest of Twilight' empire has decided to support us rather than the other empires.

Chrysalis: Excellent, and the other?

Changeling: The Crystal Freedom Army has taken back the empire. Cadence and the prince have been publicly disposed of. That leave the Lunar and Solar Empires left but those two are now suffering countless rebellions. We shall be getting many more soldiers I believe from this.

Chrysalis: Yes indeed.

Twilight Was helped up by Blaze and Timothy. With a lot of healing magic, she was good as new. Thomas stood up with a little struggle and hugged her.

Thomas: Thank goodness you're okay.

Chrysalis: Looked at the two of them and sensed something she had not expected. Love was radiating from them towards each other. She just smiled as she walked to them.

Chrysalis: Thank you, all of you. We are forever in your debt.

Blaze, who had returned to his human state and re dawned all but his helmet, which was now tucked under his arm.

Blaze: You are welcome Your Highness.

Chrysalis: Is there anything we can do for you?

He looked Thomas and Timothy then back to Chrysalis.

Blaze: I do have a request. I would like Timothy to come back with us!

The group turned to the human and Changeling queen. Timothy and Thomas stood breathless waiting for an answer.

Chrysalis: I…very well. If that is the only thing you want, then alright.

Blaze: Back in our world, I am actually also the railway owner. Once this is over, send a messenger for me if you would like me to get it updated and running.

Chrysalis knew that such an offer would help recover the infrastructure after the war. This was an opportunity of a lifetime.

Chrysalis: Thank you. That would be important in the rebuild of the economy. I will send for you once it is needed.

She and Blaze bowed and shook hooves and hands.

Blaze: Well everyone. We best be going. Come along Timothy!

The group rushed out. Overjoyed of what had happened. They arrived at the buffers and stepped through. Blaze looked back to see the buffers were a different paint. The buffers were green with a bluish wood supporting them. Blaze and the main six departed for the castle and the two brothers set out for Sodor.

Timothy's silver paint glistened and he had a much more youthful appearance. His number zero popped out against his paintwork.

Thomas: It is unbelievable to have you back Timothy.

Timothy: It is so nice Thomas. It may take some getting used to but with you here, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

With that, the two steamed off into the setting sun.

End of Season…


	106. S5 E1 The Germans Arrive

Season 5

Episode: 1

The Germans Arrive

It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. It had been quite a long time since Thomas had come back from Equestria. The new Celestial railway was now open. Although the ports and a mines were still being worked on, Sir Topham had sent a few locomotives to start services. Gordon and Jesse worked on the line. While Grisham and Twilight helped organize the rolling stock. However, today was the day the first of Celestia's fleet were to arrive.

Grisham and Twilight (formerly D932) were shunting at Celestial Station. A hub for the new railway not far from Vicarstown where the line connected. Suddenly, a group of whistles rang out. The two tank engines stopped as four engines bustled into the yard. The four braked on spaces near the sheds. Sir Topham arrived in a car and stepped in front of Twilight and Grisham.

Sir Topham: Ah Twilight! Grisham! It is good to see you are working hard.

Twilight: Thank you sir.

Grisham: Glad to be of service.

Sir Topham: These are the starting fleet of this railway. Allow them to introduce themselves.

Wilhelm: Hallo my name is Wilhelm. I am a DR 18 201. Pleasure to meet you.

Wilhelm was a 4-6-2 and painted similar to the flag of the Prussian Empire. White with black highlights and the eagle crest on his tender.

Eva: I am Eva. Named after Eva Braun. I am a normal passenger engine. While Wilhelm is an express. Pleasure to meet ya.

Eva was a class 25.10. Eva had the painting symbolizing the former German Empire. With a black cross on her tender with black running along the top, white in the center of her and red closer to the bottom of her.

A tank engine puffed upwards a bit.

Alaric: Hello. I am Alaric. Nice to meet you.

Alaric was a DRG class 87 tank engine. He had ten driving wheels and no leading or trailing wheels. He had paintwork similar to the flag of Emperor Fredrick. He was black and yellow with very small white highlights along the chassis. With DRG on him.

The last engine spoke.

Bismarck: Finally allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bismarck. I am a class 45 German goods locomotive.

Bismarck was the strangest of the four engines. He had a nameplate which only Wilhelm also had. He had a German SS rune on the tender. He was painted a blood red with a set of black lines running along the edges of his paint. He had a 2-10-0 wheel configuration and looked very powerful.

Grisham: Why does Bismarck carry Third Reich colors?

Sir Topham: Oh yes. Well he wanted to stand out but we made sure he would not be hated for his colors. The mayor himself approved the paint.

Bismarck: I know these colors were evil but I can make them show hard work and responsibility like they should.

Sir Topham: Now then, Twilight, you will show Alaric how to shunt. Grisham, you are to head back to the Brach line. Adolph will be back there soon. The new engine for the Lunar Railway is almost done. He will be back this evening.

Sir Topham turned to the new engines.

Sir Topham: Alright. Wilhelm, you will be double heading the express passenger with Gordon. Bismarck, you will double head the goods with Jesse when they return. Once you have done a full run, you will be left on your own.

Wilhelm: Yes sir.

Bismarck: Of course.

Grisham steamed off down back to the Harwick line. Alaric and twilight shunted all around the yard. Twilight was surprised at the power of the large tank engine. He was one strong engine for not being a tender engine. Soon, Gordon returned and left with Wilhelm. Jesse soon returned and left with Bismarck.

Twilight: so are you new builds?

Alaric: Wilhelm and Bismarck are. Eva and I were built in the numbers and were simply bought from a failing preservation society.

Twilight: Oh my. Tell me your story sometime.

Alaric chuckled

Alaric: I will one day don't you worry. However, let's chat once the work is done.

Then the two went back to work. Wilhelm arrived soon and after a quick talk, He whistled Gordon goodbye as the big blue engine returned to the North Western Railway. Jesse and Bismarck returned and with shared whistles from all, Jesse departed for Lunar Port. The engines all came to the shed later that day.

Twilight: So how do you all like the railway?

Wilhelm: It is beautiful.

Eva: Plenty of work is always a plus.

Alaric: I do agree to that Eva. It is much better than our previous predicament.

Bismarck: I cannot wait to hear people talk of us. I hope I see lots of people.

Twilight: Oh the towns around here will love to have the better transport. It is good to know you love this place. Now I must be heading back to my branch line. Until we meet again, farewell. With that, the Celestial Railway had been turned over to the German engines that would run it.


	107. S5 E2 The Princesess Visit Aternae

Season 5

Episode: 2

The Princesses Visit Aternae

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. The royal sisters were up early and eating their breakfast. They along with the other royalty were heading for a big meeting. Blaze stepped in not long after they had finished.

Blaze: Morning you two.

Luna: Morning Blaze. How goes the line and engine constructions.

Blaze: The flag engines are doing very well. However, construction has halted onto any more engines since we hit a snag,

Celestia: What would that be?

Blaze: Protesting. Some ponies are hesitant to trust these locomotives. Not to mention, getting drivers and firemen to run them is slow. Plus, coal mining has been slowing for some reason so we can make any others.

Celestia: That would be strikes for safety. Our safety methods are out of date to yours.

Blaze chuckled.

Blaze: If that's the case, I could help with that too. What do your methods entail?

Luna: we have them go and mine but be cautious in the event the wooden supports collapse.

Blaze: Well there's your first problem. Those beams need to be inspected and replaced frequently. I suggest you change it to metal supports. I will explain more once this meeting is done.

The doors opened and Cadence, along with Twilight and a young Flurry Heart entered.

Cadence: I hope we didn't delay you too long?

Celestia: No, you are right on time.

Cadence: Go ahead Flurry, say hi.

Flurry slowly walked forward.

Flurry: Hello.

Twilight: Shining was busy and we thought showing her some of what she will have to do would be good for her.

Blaze: Well we best be off. I'd recommend the train but I have to get permission to build a route to the republic first. To the carriage.

The group climbed aboard into a nice carriage and four Pegasi pulled them into the air. Blaze stared out the window.

Blaze: Reminds me of the aircraft we had in the old world.

The others were puzzled.

Blaze: Flying machines faster than this or balloons. I'll elaborate some other time. I've got an old friend to reunite with.

As they flew over they saw a small village.

Twilight: I wonder how many places already in the current borders. They practically have the entire undiscovered west to themselves.

Blaze: If I know my kind, they will push further into the undiscovered land until they run out of land or fin something they can't beat.

Not much long later. The beautiful city of Aternae came into view. The city had a large stone circular wall. The wall surrounded a one mile radius. They could see a much larger wall taking up five miles and another taking ten miles.

Blaze: Must be where the rest of the city is going.

The group landed on the central road. The road was paved in cobble as the carriage made its way along, the people of Aternae waved and greeted them warmly. The group arrived at the large building which was on the other side of a large central park with statues and a large pond.

Celestia: this place is marvelous.

A man stepped up to the carriage.

Security guard: You must be the diplomats. I and my colleagues are here to help escort you inside without being mobbed.

The group walked into the building. The exterior was huge and seemed to be based off the German Volkshalle. The building was large as they arrived at the main room. Ben was sitting with his cabinet and in front of them was a large round section of seats for when the future Human Congress was formed. Ben saw the guests and he greeted them warmly.

Ben: It is good to see you your majesties. Welcome to Aternae, the capital of the future Publica Unitum or United Republic.

Blaze: How long till that becomes a reality?

All the guests actually wanted to know this. Another man however spoke.

Carnegie: I can answer that. I am Andrew Carnegie named for the same man of the old world. According to my construction groups, we will finish this province by next year. The whole union will be up in thirty years.

Celestia: Impressive. Could you introduce these men Ben?

Ben: I suppose I should. My military commander, Octavius Bismarck.

A man with a large mustache stood up and bowed.

Ben: Our Head of Engineering, is Duncan Hems worth. Our head of expansion you already met. Head of Science, Ms. Doris Kemp. Last we have our heads of resources John Rockefeller and currency Ms. Claire Cassius.

Luna: So onto business then.

The group sat at a table with the ben and his advisors.

Ben: We wish for a rail system connected to the city but have a separate fleet of our choosing. Some sort of hub where loads are transferred from the republic to Equestria.

Blaze: I will gladly start on that now that permission has been given. I will also send engine designs for you to pick from for your fleet.

Ben: Next motion then, our military would like to train against some of your veteran soldiers. It is hard to train when sparring against no experienced soldiers yet.

Luna: I will check to see what soldiers we can spare.

Celestia: Our kingdom would like to begin open borders to the United Republic. To immigrate ponies and other races to increase your population.

Ben: We have thought about it and we agree to immigration when we have more humans. We would prefer to have our country predominately of our kind.

Cadence: Understandable. We would like to allow full time diplomats to set up an embassy here.

Ben: That will be fine. Onto the topic of trade then, we will export advanced technology in exchange for crops. You do after all have a lot of farmland but this area is more industrious.

Twilight: have you discovered how large the west is?

Ben: We have realized that the river that makes up the border is exactly the size of two continents from our world. Zealandia and Australia and gives a land amount of 5.2 million square miles.

The sisters were awestruck.

Celestia: That is twice the size of Equestria! This place will definitely be prosperous for the both of us. Have humans met ponies here?

Ben: Only famous people but we do educate them on how to act and manners around ponies. Such as no eating meat in front of a pony if avoidable.

Ben: Final motion is an embassy in Equestria.

Celestia: We agree to these motions and will start on what we can.

Blaze: Any locomotive company designs you had in mind?

Octavius: The military is willing to purchase some armored trains.

Ben: Our request are designs for large strong locomotives, it doesn't matter where they are from since most are going to do freight work but some streamlined ones would also do.

Blaze: I will get the prototypes ready as soon as possible.

Ben: Well this concludes today's meeting. I would offer a tour but you are going to be busy and there isn't much yet to see.

Celestia: Until we speak again King Ben.

Ben: Oh the king title is because of our oligarchic constitutional monarchy system. I prefer President. It is less boastful.

Celestia: Oh well then goodbye Mr. President.

With that everyone departed. There was a lot of work to do on both sides…


	108. S5 E3 A Meeting and a Surprise

Season 5

Episode: 3

A Meeting and a Surprise

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. Blaze was getting ready for his meeting with the princesses on how to fix current industrial problems. After he made sure he was presentable, he left and arrived at the castle in about 15 minutes.

Blaze: Good morning princesses. I am ready to help with your problems.

Celestia: Thank you Blaze.

Blaze: Right so, what are the problems your industries are dealing with?

Luna levitated a list over to Blaze. After reading through it he laughed.

Blaze: This is it?! I can fix these easily with more modern techniques.

Celestia: Tell us then.

Blaze: Well, coal mining is safer with steel beams and frequent checking of structures around the site. Pipes need to be maintained better, concrete needs to be checked before placement homes need stronger materials. Shall I go on?

Luna: I never knew such things could be going on.

Celestia: Well I will need ways to educate the public.

Blaze teleported some books into the room.

Blaze: These should help.

They were books on common safety regulations of all industries.

Blaze: Now I must check on the construction of locomotives. I have been getting responses for provincial fleets under specific company designs.

With that Blaze left the room and headed to his office at Canterlot Works. He stepped into his office where his assistant Stem Cloud was waiting.

Steam cloud: Morning sir!

Blaze: Good morning to you too. So, what provinces wants what?

Steam Cloud: Well Manehattan has accepted the designs of the LNER. Appleloosa requests permission to build Union Pacific locomotives, and The Crystal Empire requests DRG locomotives.

Blaze: Alright. Manehattan can begin construction on 4 starter engines. Appleloosa will need a works built first. Until then, deploy some of the reserve rebuilt old locomotives. The Crystal Empire is ready so they can build their own. I will personally be on all test trains. How goes locomotives here?

Steam Cloud: Well we have built more locomotives. Also, the four new Noble engine designs are done and the prototypes are ready to show you.

Blaze: Well lead the way.

The two went to the display section of the works. In this room, were four shiny new engines named after nobles.

The Princess Luna was designed after a DRB Class 06. The Princess Twilight was a LMS Coronation Class. The Princess Cadence was a New York Central Hudson. The last one was a large PRR T1 named Prince Blaze.

Blaze walked all around the engines. Then spoke.

Blaze: When will the paint jobs be done?

Steam Cloud: Luna will be painted in the Princess's colors after you give permission as well as the others. Do you approve?

Blaze: What about the "other one"?

As he said that, a LNER P2 rolled up. The locomotive was painted blue with thin gold highlights and its nameplate read Blueblood.

Blaze: I know it isn't much of a disgrace for him but at least it is not fully streamlined. I approve of them. Paint them then send the Luna out at night. Send Blue Blood's out first and mine last. I don't want to look self-absorbed.

Steam cloud chuckled and nodded.

Steam Cloud: You heard him. Get that guy out on the rails!

The drivers winked and the Blue Blood steamed out towards the station. When it arrived Blue Blood was shocked.

Blue Blood: What is this?!

Driver: This is your locomotive sir. I can see you like it?

Blue Blood: Like it?! I have never seen something as dashing as myself.

The driver and fireman were actually surprised. People boarded the blue and gold coaches and it left. When it returned, Blue Blood was joyous to see it again.

Driver: Sir why are you still here?

Blue Blood: I just wanted to see my train. While it isn't streamlined, I still find it beautiful.

With that everyone went to sleep. However, one question remained. What changed Blue Blood?!


	109. S5 E4 Colt the Quintuplex

Season 5

Episode: 4

Colt the Quintuplex.

It was a beautiful day on the Lunar Railway. Ace and the others had been working with Adolph for a while now. They were exited today though because the new arrival was ready and they waited at the sheds.

Ace, Abram, Isaac and Adolph were sitting in the sheds when the controller arrived. Mr. Joseph Christilles or the Night Controller as Luna nicknamed him.

Mr. Joseph: Engines. Today is the arrival of our new engine as well as the return of Jesse. Please give him a grand welcome.

A loud Strasburg steam whistle ran through the air. The engine pulled into the yard and the engines were stunned! This engine had five sets of cylinders spread all down to even the tender. It had five sets of ten driving wheels with two leading and two trailing wheels. His name was painted in white in the style of the Colt manufacturing company on his tender. His number 1911 was painted in white on his cab doors.

Mr. Joseph: Engines meet Colt our newest addition. He will be handling long train runs from here to all of Sodor and the mainland!

Colt: Howdy, pleasure to me ya. I can't wait to prove myself. Got any freight work need done?

Abram: We have a goods train due to leave right there.

Abram signaled to the goods train sitting in the siding.

Colt: Any other, I'll take them too. I have enough coal to pull trains longer than that.

Abram and Isaac added more goods onto the train a little worried. After they were done, Colt coupled up and pulled the train with ease. The engines were amazed at this and watched him whistle as he left for Vicarstown.

Abram: Oh my, he is strong isn't he?

Isaac: yes he is!

Ace: At least it will take a load off of Jesse.

Adolph: Well that was a sight to see but I must be going back to the Harwick Line. See you later.

With that the 7F departed back to his line. When Colt returned later that day, he and Jesse were introduced.

Jesse: At least I have someone with the freight work. We do receive a lot of the overflow from Brendham.

Colt: Well thank you and I have heard of your class. The muscle of the American freight.

Jesse: Why that is a beautiful compliment if I've heard one.

Colt and Jesse became great friends and they helped in a very special time indeed. However, that's another story.


	110. S5 E5 The Three Express Engines

Season 5

Episode: 5

The Three Express Engines

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Ace was waiting at Crovan's Gate. He was picking up passengers from the Skarloey Railway. Gordon steamed in.

Gordon: Who are you?

Ace: I'm Ace, I run the express trains on the Lunar Railway.

Gordon what's your fastest time?

Ace: 60miles per hour

Gordon burst out laughing. Ace was cross.

Ace: What's your top speed then?!

Gordon: Top speed of 108miles per hour.

Ace was furious. Gordon could beat his speed easily.

Ace: Well I've heard of you Gresley A1s. You might be fast but I have a tractive effort of 97,000. I might be slower but I can pull more so ha!

This time Gordon was cross. He hated being outdone.

Gordon: Well you yanks are still slower.

Ace: What did you just say?!

Ace hated being called a Yankee instead of American. However before the fight could start a shrill whistle blared out as Wilhelm pulled in.

Wilhelm: I could hear you from a mile down the line.

Ace: He started it!

Wilhelm: Besides I have the highest speed here. I go 118miles per hour. However, it doesn't matter how fast we go. We are all built for different things. Gordon and I are designed for primarily passenger express trains. You Ace were built for high speed freight work.

Ace: I suppose that is true. I might not be as fast but we at least all are the prides of passenger service engines.

Gordon: That is very true Ace. You are alright. How about we form an alliance. We all help each other out of jams.

Wilhelm: agreed.

Ace: Same here.

Then a whistle of a double header special of Duke and Ivo Hugh. The two looked tired from making up time.

Duke: Sorry about the delay you three. We had to wait for more coaches and Ivo here had to help after we got them.

Ivo Hugh: Hello!

The group picked up their passengers and whistled goodbye as they left to continue their work.


	111. S5 E6 ENR's Originals?

Season 5

Episode: 6

ENR Gets a New Engine?

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. Celestia had met with Blaze to have a discussion.

Blaze: So what have I been invited here for Celestia?

Celestia: As you know the small current fleet for the nation has been doing well.

Blaze: Why yes of course. I make sure to keep up to date on customer satisfaction.

Celestia: Well while your world's engines sure are beautiful. We would like to start designing our own engines.

Blaze pulled out a piece of paper and a quill with ink.

Blaze: Very well. First step is purpose. What would this first class do?

Celestia: I want it to run the heavy goods the Commander Hurricane currently does.

Blaze: Okay so that gives us something to start with. Next, wheel configuration. How many leading, driving, trailing, etc.

Celestia: The locomotive must be something not seen anywhere else.

Blaze started drawing and making different pictures. He showed them to Celestia.

Blaze: The first design is a 4-10-4+4-10-4 with the design of a Garratt. It will have a Gresley style cylinder design and should be faster than any of the others.

He displayed a second picture.

Blaze: This is a 4-16-4 with one of our current streamline designs. It will be articulated and will used a super heater engine that reuses steam.

He held up a second one. The engine was large but had a very sleek design along its body.

Blaze: This is a 6-10-10-6. No engine has ever had such a wheel configuration. It would have a custom cylinder set with a superheated engine that reuses steam to save coal. It will have points to swivel so it doesn't derail. It would also have a streamlined design but this streamlining would be different in design.

The engine was also very beautiful like the last one. He showed her the last one.

Blaze: The last one was an American experimental design but never attempted. It has 6 sets of five driving wheels on each side and would be a garret engine. With a configuration of 4-8-8+4-8-8-4+8-8-4

All three looked very pleasing. Celestia thought then spoke.

Celestia: I would like all three to undergo trials. Build the most expensive one here. The other two can be deployed to Manehattan and the Crystal Empire.

Blaze: Any name recommendations for these prototypes.

Celestia: The hexaplex will be called Elements of Harmony. The 4-16-4 will be Equestria and the last will be…The Alicorn.

Blaze nodded.

Blaze: I will have them started your majesty. The first two should take two years. The hexaplex would take one more year to complete while we test new designs of mechanisms on it. I will let you know when they are done.

With that, the ENR Originals had started. How would they do? Well, that's another story…


	112. S5 E7 James First Attempt at Romance

Season 5

Episode: 7

James's First Attempt at Romance.

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Jessica was bringing passengers to the station where James was waiting.

Jessica: Hello James. What brings you down here?

James looked at her and tried to speak.

James: w-well I-I h-have been assigned to be the main passenger engine taking passengers from here.

Jessica: Well I am glad to see you. You do look great today.

James: R-really? You do too.

Jessica giggled and whistled as she prepared to leave.

Jessica: Bye James!

James stared at her beautiful pink and purple paint and her brass as she departed. Letting out a small sigh as she vanished from view. He then puffed away with his train. Later he was daydreaming. When…

Thomas: wake up James!

James shot forward then stopped.

James: Thomas! What was that all about?!

Thomas: You were just lying motionless. What is going on?

James: Well. I was just thinking.

Thomas: Was it Jessica again?

James was shocked.

James: What? Oh no, it wasn't her. Definitely not her.

He chuckled nervously.

Thomas: James, we all know she has caught your eye.

James: Oh. Well she's just so nice, pretty…elegant. I want to talk to her but I turn into a stuttering mess every time! Beside I don't know if she likes me.

Thomas: Oh she does James.

James: How would you-

Thomas: Twilight told me you two had a nice time las time she worked with you and that Jessica always talked about that moment for a while.

James: Well how am I going to get to speak with her? She runs along the branch. I haven't been able to be alone to talk.

Thomas thought then smiled.

Thomas: I've got it covered James. Just look your best and be polite tomorrow.

With that, the two fell asleep. The next morning, James prepared and took his passenger train to Harwick. When he arrived he saw Thomas and twilight waiting. Then Jessica pulled up.

Jessica: Thomas and Twilight, what are you doing here?

Thomas: The schedule has been changed apparently. Twilight and I are taking your trains and you have about an hour before any other trains.

Jessica: Oh. Alright then. I guess James and I get to rest eh James?

James: Oh y-yes.

So the two tank engines left with Jessica and James awkwardly sitting in the sheds. The two were worried to speak. So they spoke at the same time.

Jessica and James: I think I'm in love with you!

James and Jessica: You are?!

James: Oh you have no idea how hard it is for me to talk around you. I tried but my mouth couldn't make words.

Jessica: I tried to speak to you but I felt nervous I was worried you didn't like me.

James: What?! There is too much that I like about you. Your paint, your whistle, that cheerful demeanor of yours.

Jessica: You have beautiful brass, your bright smile and impressive jobs.

James: I feel kinda silly now

Jessica chuckled.

Jessica: You're not the only one. I think we should still take it slow until we're ready.

James: I completely agree Jessica. Well we have time to ourselves. Let me hear about you.

With that the two talked and talked until they had to work again leaving bright smiles on both of their faces.


	113. S5 E8 Corbin The Mixed King

Season 5

Episode: 8

Corbin the Mixed King

Corbin is a King Class engine of the Great Western Railway. While the class was constructed for long express duties, Corbin was originally used for connecting passenger services. He was waiting in the sheds on the Little Western when the Scottish twins arrived.

Donald: Ugh, these trains are heavy.

Douglas: Aye they are, but there are too many trains for us to double head them all.

Corbin: I could do some of those trains. I need some full time trains anyway.

Donald: Well you are strong. Could you do that? I mean how strong are you?

Corbin: I have nearly the same tractive effort as you two when you double head.

The two were shocked. Corbin had mostly been used as a spare engine so no one really saw what he was capable of. Corbin was by comparison the single strongest engine on the branch.

Douglas: We'll talk to the controller about it.

The next day Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Sir Topham: Corbin I have good news. You'll be working full time now. You shall run mixed traffic trains. I know it wasn't your original purpose but I trust you will do it?

Corbin: Frankly I don't care about doing mixed work. I was pulling connecting trains back on the mainland. Doing jobs I wasn't built for is something I have a knack for. The others called me "The Mixed up King"

Sir Topham: Well you will run trains that come from the mainline. That way, the twins can run more trains from the Arlesdale Railway.

Corbin: Oh thank you sir! I won't let you down.

Now Corbin runs long passenger trains and freight trains delivered from the mainline. Giving less strain on Donald and Douglas. Now the three are very good friends.


	114. S5 E9 Blaze Goes House Hunting

Season 5

Episode: 9

Blaze Goes House Hunting

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot. Blaze was asleep in his office chair curled in an uncomfortable position. Steam cloud walked in and shook him.

Blaze: What is it?

Steam cloud: Sir you need to buy a house. This sleeping in the office isn't good for your spine.

Blaze: Well I knew I was going to have to get one sooner or later. Know any realtors nearby?

Steam cloud: Actually there is one about a block away that sells in this district.

Blaze: Whelp I'm going house hunting then. I trust you to handle things today.

Steam cloud: I can handle running the Canterlot area sir.

Blaze: Alright. Also make a list of regional controllers. This micromanagement is starting to become difficult with expansion.

Steam Cloud: Yes sir. See you later!

Blaze trotted out of the office into the fresh morning air. He had on a nice suit as he headed to the realtor agency. He met with a realtor by the name of Ms. Holder

Ms. Holder: So what are you looking for Mr. Blaze?

Blaze: Well I manage the ENR and I would like a place close to Canterlot Works with plenty of space.

Ms. Holder: Well we have this property.

She handed Blaze a photo. The home was very reminiscent of the Linderhof Palace.

Ms. Holder: There isn't many other homes nearby so the original owner decided to build this lovely manor. The southern side faces towards the works. The north towards the castle and the upper east and west levels could see over the walls of the city.

Blaze: I will take it. What is the price?

Ms. Holder: round 9 million bits. The price is fairly low due to the age.

Blaze pulled out his checkbook and signed off the money and handed it to Ms. Holder.

Blaze: Thank you mam. I am surprised by the lack of crime rate.

Ms. Holder: As I said the area is sparsely populated here. Noise pollution and the like from the works.

Blaze: Alright then pleasure doing business.

Blaze took a taxi to his new property and after testing everything was in full working order (Lights, water etc.) and he took a look around the place. There were many bedrooms and bathrooms next to them. A large audience room rested near the back of the first floor. The huge garden had a fountain and the total place felt like he and all of his friends could reside here if necessary.

Blaze: I am going to need more company if I'm going to live here. I suppose I could get a girlfriend and get some security for this place it is too big for just me to monitor. Also, some staff would be quite helpful.

Later there was a knock at the door. Blaze opened the door to see the royal sisters.

Blaze: Ah Celestia and Luna, to what do I owe the pleasure?

Luna: Well we heard this place had finally been bought and came to see the old place.

Celestia: I see you finally got a home Blaze.

Blaze: Yes, well it feels way too large. I'm going to need to hire maids, a butler, guards, gardeners but I have no idea where to get those.

Celestia: We actually could help there. Seeing as you are an alicorn, your royal status allows us to allocate guards under your direct control as well as the other things you need.

Blaze: Thank you I would gladly accept such things but I do have a request for the guards deployed here.

Luna: What would that be?

Blaze: Well I would like the lunar to solar guard amount the same and I would like their armor to be painted black with dark red. Please also make it some more covering armor as well. Gold isn't that good of armor material.

Celestia: So black iron with dark red fire like pattern along the spinal column eh?

Blaze: If it isn't a bother your majesties.

Luna: It is the least we could do for our Prince of the Rails.

So it was settled. 40 guards would serve the Cinder Manor as it was renamed. With that, Blaze could finally get some proper sleep in his new home.


	115. S5 E10 The Other MSR Engines

Season 5

Episode: 10

The Discovery of other MS engines

It was a beautiful day on Sodor. Duke, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel were sitting in the yard.

Duke: Today surely was busy.

Sir Handel: Yes. At least we had Bertram to help you.

Peter Sam: Its days like these I wish some of the other MSR engines were around still. Duke, do you know what happened to them?

Duke: Well Stanley was a pumping engine. Smudger and Albert were sold for scrap when the railway got bad into debt. Jennings, Atlas, and Alfred were sold to a private preservationist. As for John, Jim, Tim and Jerry…I believe they were still there. Stanley was sheeted up like me so he could still be there too. The other three I am not sure where they could be.

Peter Sam: Wait! Those five could still be there?

Duke: I think so.

Sir Handel: We must tell the manager.

So they did. An excavation group set out and looked around. They saw a large hill behind the original sheds. After a dig there was Stanley!

Stanley: Oh would somebody shut the blinds? Wait, who are you?

Digger: We are here because we heard other MSR engines might be here. Do you know what happened to Jim, Jerry, Tim and John?

Stanley: Those guys? I believe they worked in the mines not too much farther north.

Digger: Thank you Stanley. You dig em out. I and the others will check the mines.

The group slowly arrived at an abandoned mine area. A generator building stood derelict, a mine shaft looked collapsed in and the shed was shut. Jim was the generator. Apparently he had suffered too much damage to move anymore so he was converted like Stanley. John was in the shed and had been kept hidden by his crew before they left. As for Tim and Jerry, they had been stuck in the collapsed mine after they had been left there.

Leader: We are bringing all of you back to the Skarloey Railway. However, only if you want to.

Jim: I would honestly prefer preservation sir.

John: I want to work again

Tim: As do I

Jerry: Me too

Stanley: I'll come too. It would be good to the old friends.

Leader: Okay. Jim you will be taken to a museum in Vicarstown. Stanley, you're going to Crovan's Gate works to be rebuilt. You three are still in good condition. You can be sent straight away.

With that, they went their separate ways. Jim became a working exhibit. The others became Skarloey railway engines. Making the fleet to 12 engines. The old MSR engines worked at the slate quarry. All except John, he was assigned to work on other freight services with Ivo Hugh. The old MSR engines have become fond friends once again. Happy that they have finally been given…a second chance.


	116. S5 E11 Darkness and Hope?

Season 5

Episode: 11

Darkness and Hope?

It was a foggy morning on Sodor. The engines had been told to meet at the sheds at Knapford. With all the engines who could arrive did, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He carried a mournful face.

Sir Topham: Engines. I am afraid I have dark news.

The engines sat silent.

Sir Topham: British Railways as of today are now buying up preserved railways and engines and is scrapping all of them. Today, the first railway to go is sadly the narrow gauge line of the Tally Lyn Railway.

Thomas: Why are they doing this?

Sir Topham: I'm afraid it is because Britain is running out of raw materials in the homeland. All of these lines are being dieselized to allow for the government to gain the metal and other things from these lines.

Gordon: What will happen to us sir?

Sir Topham sighed as tears formed in his eyes.

Sir Topham: I am sad to say, we are on the list. We will be the last to go due to our size. Also we are last since this railway doesn't need much modification to be modernized. Hopefully, whatever happens here, will not mean the end of you all.

The Doctor: Actually I can provide some information!

The engines and Sir Topham stared as a suited figure approached with glasses.

Thomas: Doctor? What are you doing here?

The Doctor: I have seen the not distant future. While the modernization was not stopped something curious happened.

The engines and controller stood silent.

The Doctor: I received information in that time and found that everyone…vanished. No engines or people were here save for one. A diesel that was found standing in defiance. Sadly, this engine's name wasn't given to me. He was scrapped for halting the new engines from allowing them to begin.

Thomas: So there is hope?

The Doctor: Yes. There is no information on where everyone went. Hopefully, you will be saved. That is all I can say. As for what happens is up to you. Goodbye…

The Doctor walked sadly away from the sheds. He felt he barely got to know them before he would never see them again.

Sir Topham: Well that is all. Back to work.

Sir Topham strolled to his car silently crying as he stepped into his car and drove away. The engines went sadly about their work. The whole day the sky pounded rain all over Sodor. As if the heavens themselves were mourning as well…


	117. S5 E12 The End of Sodor

Season 5

Episode 12

The End of Sodor Part I

It was a said day on Sodor. A year had gone by since they had heard of the destruction of preserved railways and locomotives. Sadly, in one week, it would be their turn.

Thomas was sadly puffing along the line. He and his coaches Annie an Clarabel were puffing along the line with passengers.

Thomas: I can't believe this is happening.

The coaches agreed. Then, they came to the end of the line after all their passengers had left, there In front of them, was the buffers to Equestria. Thomas's eyes popped wide and he shouted.

Thomas: YES! Yes THAT'S OUR SAVIOR!

Annie: Thomas what is going on?

Clarabel: What are you talking about?

Thomas: We aren't going to be scrapped. I have an idea.

The trio raced to Knapford where Gordon and Edward stood confused.

Edward: Thomas what's going on?

Thomas: Where is the controller?!

Gordon: Um…in his office.

Thomas: Good I need to talk to him. We are going to be saved!

The two puffed away confused. Sir Topham Hatt arrived out of his office.

Sir Topham: Thomas? What are you doing here?

Thomas: Sir I found our safety.

Sir Topham: Really? Tell me?

Thomas: We best pack up what we can. We have one week. We're going to Equestria!

Sir Topham: Of course! That's a brilliant idea! I'll stop the trains and gather who we can at the sheds.

The trains were halted and everyone was gathered at the sheds. The Lunar Engines and Celestial engines were even there. All standard gauge engine were there. Sir Topham and the other controllers stood on top of a stack of crates.

Sir Topham: Engines we have wonderful news! Thanks to Thomas we have a plan to evacuate everyone to Equestria!

The engines were overjoyed.

Sir Topham: We are evacuating in orderly manner. Colt will pull a train of the Narrow gauge engines with Jesse. Then, the smaller engines will depart. Lastly, the large engines still left will be carrying the long passenger trains to get the people out of here. Mr. Blaze on the other end has already sent us a letter that he will provide those who wish to stay human will be provided with special equipment after they reach the other side.

Gordon: Well we can't just stand here. We've got an evacuation to start!

Thomas: Go, go, go quickly now!

The engines rumbled away. Their safety…had been found.


	118. S5 E13 End Of Sodor II

Season 5

Episode: 13

The End of Sodor II

The Narrow gauge engines were being prepared to leave. Colt arrived first at Culdee Fell to pick them up.

Colt: You ready?

Culdee: Better than being scrapped.

Colt: Alright. We still have one more narrow gauge railway left. We've got to get the Skarloey engines.

Colt departed with his long loud whistle. He thundered down the line until he arrived. The Skarloey engine were on coupled up flat beds.

Peter Sam: Grand Puff. How do you think not being an engine will be like?

Duke: It will be interesting. I've heard the older ones return to the age of 20. God I could do so much more back then.

Skarloey: Well, being young but with an aged mentality is good. I think I might work on their railway.

Duke: I agree even if I'm no longer an engine. Our experience would be useful.

After Jesse had shunted the Arlesdale engines at the end, the group set off. The ride was long as they had to be careful. A new artificial set of rails had been laid to allow the larger engines to reach the buffers. With a large flash the group disappeared. Later, the tank engines except for Thomas arrived. Duck, Oliver, all of the other tank engines went slowly through. Toad was even being brought by Oliver. After an hour, all the little engines, diesels included, had vanished from the island. Now all that remained, were the passenger trains.


	119. S5 E14 End Of Sodor III

Season 5

Episode: 14

The End of Sodor III

Today was the last day of evacuation. Gordon, Wilhelm and Ace were evacuating the 1st class on quick express trains. Following them were second class trains double headed by the Scottish twins along with James and Edward pulling another. The 3rd class trains were the longest. These were pulled by Henry, Bismarck, Boco, the Garratt, and Bear.

Sir Topham: Express engines are clear!

The three express engines departed with their long trains. The group thundered down the line and vanished through the buffers with their passengers. The Second class double headers vanished hours later and the third class trains vanished. Thomas and Sir Topham along with Annie and Clarabel prepared to leave. The stationmaster came out to board the train and he had a message.

Stationmaster: Sir the new diesels are arriving tomorrow morning. We must hurry.

Thomas started to leave as he saw Diesel 10 arrive.

Thomas: Diesel 10? Why are you here? You should have left by now!

Diesel 10: I'm not leaving Thomas.

Thomas: But why?!

Diesel 10: Someone has to stay and make sure those buffers are gone. Plus, I'm going to make a statement by staying here. If you see my double. Tell him to not let his past be what he's known for.

Thomas' eyes teared up. He knew he was going to never forget Diesel 10. Even though he had been bad, the diesel had made up for it many times over.

Thomas: I'll tell your story. You will not be forgotten.

Sir Topham: Diesel 10

Sir Topham stepped down and touched the diesel on the buffer.

Sir Topham: You are the bravest, selfless, most honorable engine I've ever seen. I will make sure that you are remembered forever. We might have been at odds in the past but you have more than redeemed yourself.

Diesel 10: Thank you sir. It was an honor to be one of your engines. Goodbye!

With that Diesel 10 departed for the bridge with a train of materials to help make his stand.

Thomas let out a sad whistle and the last steam pulled train to travel on Sodor departed.

Once he was through, Diesel 10 smashed the buffers apart. There was no turning back now. He returned to the bridge and using Pinchy, he blocked the lines and he stood silently on the track in front of his work. Waiting for the last stand to come…


	120. S5 E15 End Of Sodor IV (D10's Defiance)

Season 5

Episode: 15

The End of Sodor IV

The morning sun shone as Diesel 10 woke standing his ground. He waited for the new engines to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as the new diesels arrived at the other side of the bridge. Four Class 92 and one Class 93 arrived.

Class 93: Stand aside! This is our railway now!

Diesel 10: If you want this railway, come at me!

Class 93: Very well. You! Get him out of the way!

A class 92 charged towards diesel but was caught by Pinchy.

Diesel 10: I said NO!

Diesel 10 pinched on the class 92 and threw him over the barricade and the engine was sideways on the tracks crunched.

The other diesels charged. Diesel 10 swung his claw all round. One ended up upside down on the other tracks. Another even ended up in the sea! The diesel was fighting hard. The last Class 92 was currently in a pushing match with Diesel 10. He tried hard, but Diesel 10 was losing.

Diesel 10: Oh no you don't!

Class 92: Just give up already!

Diesel 10 screeched along. With a mighty force, Pinchy slammed down on the Class 92. The diesel was badly hurt and couldn't push as hard. Diesel 10 kept fighting.

Diesel 10: I told you no!

Diesel 10 kept pushing harder and harder. He fought hard but sadly he ground to a halt. Pinchy rested on Diesel 10's cab. He had run out of fuel.

Class 93: Finally he runs out of fuel.

The class 92 shoved Diesel 10 through his makeshift barricade. A few more diesels arrived with the railways new controller.

Class 93: What should we do with him?

Controller: He's caused too much problems. You! Take him to the nearest scrapyard immediately!

A class 89 pulled him away. He was hauled to the large smelter's shed.

Diesel 10: I might be going. At least I know I'm not the mindless jerks you are!

Class 89: Alright old timer. Believe what you want.

Diesel 10: At least I die with a clear conscious.

Diesel ten was picked up by a large grabber. And was stopped over the smelting pit.

Diesel 10: Goodbye my friends. I did my best to let the Sodor we know alive for just a little longer. Lady, I'm sorry for what I tried. I'm ready.

Class 89: ta ta!

With that, Diesel 10 was dropped into the pit. However, as he was falling he felt his conscious leave his body. He awoke as a spirit on the magic railroad.

Lady: Diesel 10, I am glad for what you did. As such, I am giving you another life. In Equestria. However, you'll not be the same as your copy.

Diesel 10: I-I accept.

Lady: It is done. Goodbye Diesel 10. I will some visit you later.

Diesel 10: Thank you for your mercy. Goodbye!

With that Diesel 10 vanished in a flash of light.

While this might be the end of this series, but is this where the story ends? Is this…the end? Well I don't know what stories. All I can say, this is not the end of the tales.

End of Series…Sequel soon.


End file.
